


in a blink of the eyes

by clairdefleur



Category: EBiDAN, いぎなり東北産 | Iginari Touhoku San | MADE IN TOHOKU (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, WTF did I write, probably angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairdefleur/pseuds/clairdefleur
Summary: pernahkah kau menganggap satu detik menjadi sangat berharga?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> halo,  
> bagi yang mengenal tokoh maupun fandom yang tercantum, silakan segera klik tombol close /hah  
> kecuali anda memang maso dan suka angst karena kalau anda hanya suka fluff dan membaca ff ini, saya tidak mau dihujat.  
> you see the 'major character death' warning, right?  
> sebenernya aku gasuka naruh warning itu njir karena spoiler (!!!!!) tapi yauda deh udah jelas juga dan keknya emang harus diwarningin demi keselamatan manusia.  
> sekian dan selamat menekan tombol close :D

_Kebahagiaan bukanlah hal seperti_

_Malam hari penuh bintang berguguran_

_Ataupun pagi hari menyilaukan_

_Yang silih ganti terulang_

_Kebahagiaan itu adalah_

_Bisa membukakan payung_

_Bagi orang terkasih_

_Di saat mereka terguyur hujan_

_(Mabataki – back number)_

* * *

 

Satu detik.

Satuan waktu yang berganti dalam sekejap mata. Satuan waktu yang terkadang dinilai tak bermakna. Hanya satu detik, hanya satu kedipan, hanya sekelebat. Tidak akan ada yang bisa dilakukan seseorang hanya dalam waktu satu detik.

Tapi, saat takdir mengancam untuk melenyapkan hal yang berharga bagimu kapan saja, satu detik bagai setara dengan selamanya.

Bagi orang lain, mungkin satu detik hanyalah hadiah yang percuma. Tapi bagimu, satu detik tetap saja perpanjangan waktu. Kau akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkannya. Barangkali, dalam waktu satu detik, kau bisa menggenggam tangannya lebih lama, berbagi kehangatan lebih lama, membuat kenangan lebih lama—walau hanya satu detik.

_Tuhan, bolehkah aku memohon waktu lebih, bahkan meski hanya satu detik saja?_

* * *

 

“ _Tadaimaaaa_!!!!”

Tidak ada respons.

Kaaya mengerutkan dahi. Biasanya, ada ibunya yang menjawab dengan sama cerianya. Tapi hari itu sama sekali tak ada suara, baik manusia maupun perangkat elektronik. Televisi atau pemutar musik sama sekali tidak menyala. Bahkan, saat Kaaya berjalan menapaki lantai kayu, suara kakinya terasa bergema saking heningnya rumah keluarga Kamei siang itu.

“Mama?” panggilnya kemudian.

“Kaaya? Kamu sudah pulang?” di luar dugaan Kaaya, malah suara papanya yang menjawab. Kaaya berlari ke ruang keluarga, menduga papanya sedang tidur-tiduran santai melepas penat seusai bekerja. Tapi, bukannya seharusnya jam segini papanya belum pulang?

Namun nyatanya ruang keluarga kosong. Bantal-bantal mungil masih ditata rapi di atas karpet, mengisyaratkan tidak ada yang ke sana sejak semalam. “Papa di mana?!” Kaaya akhirnya bertanya keras-keras—atau sebenarnya masih volume standar untuk ukuran Kaaya. “Mama ke mana?!” ia melanjutkan kemudian.

“Papa di kamar kakakmu.” Akhirnya suara papanya terdengar lagi. Kaaya semakin heran. Untuk apa papa berada di kamar kakaknya? Setahu Kaaya, papanya yang berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang saat semuanya sudah tertidur itu tidak pernah memasuki kamar Ryubi maupun Kaaya. Itu hanya menambah kejanggalan-kejanggalan yang terjadi hari ini.

“Ada apa?” tanya Kaaya begitu memasuki kamar Ryubi. Tampak papanya tengah membuka lemari sambil memasuk-masukkan baju ke dalam tas. Belum juga papanya menjawab, Kaaya sudah menyela,”Apa kakakku akhirnya diusir dari rumah, jadi aku bisa mendapat kedamaian?”

Sang papa menghentikan kegiatan, menarik napas panjang, lalu terdiam. Untuk beberapa detik keheningan kembali mengambil alih. Kaaya menjadi cemas, lalu memutar otak untuk mencairkan kebekuan yang tidak ia pahami. Rasanya situasi siang itu menjadi semakin salah.

“Kaaya,” papanya berkata pelan. “Ryubi ….”

“Kenapa? Dia kenapa?” Kaaya bertanya dengan tidak sabar, duduk di samping papanya. Saat itu, ia melihat betapa tertekan wajah sang papa, seolah mengatakan ini pada Kaaya adalah hal terberat yang akan ia lakukan. Itu malah membuat Kaaya semakin penasaran, sekaligus merasa bersalah atas rasa penasaran yang meluap itu.

“Kakakmu sakit.” Papanya menjawab dengan suara yang semakin lirih. Kaaya tertegun. “Sakit apa? Memangnya sampai dirawat?”

Papanya mengangguk, lalu kembali meneruskan kegiatannya. “Nanti kamu ikut ke rumah sakit saja ya, nanti dijelaskan di sana.”

Kaaya tak menjawab lagi. Dilihat dari reaksi papanya, pasti ini bukan sesuatu yang ringan. Mamanya juga tidak ada. Lagi pula, Ryubi biasanya belum pulang sekolah saat Kaaya pulang. Kalau tidak salah hari ini juga ada kegiatan klub. Bagaimana bisa sekarang sudah ada di rumah sakit? Memangnya kakaknya pernah menunjukkan gejala sakit apa? Sakit pun biasanya hanya flu biasa.

Kaaya mengikuti papanya menaiki mobil tanpa mengganti seragam, tanpa menuruti perutnya yang keroncongan. Papanya tidak memprotes seragam Kaaya, tidak juga bertanya Kaaya sudah makan atau belum—karena barangkali semua itu kalah dengan Ryubi di pikirannya. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya diwarnai dengan senyap, sebelum akhirnya Kaaya memberanikan diri bertanya,”Sakitnya parah?”

“Setidaknya untuk saat ini belum.”

“…. Untuk saat ini?”

Papanya tidak menjawab. Kaaya memilih untuk membisu.

Begitu mereka sampai di rumah sakit, sang mama langsung menghampiri Kaaya. Mendapati mata mamanya yang berkaca-kaca, Kaaya jadi tidak berani bertanya. Mamanya berusaha tersenyum meski jelas-jelas bibirnya bergetar. “Kaaya, kamu dengarkan penjelasan dokter dulu, ya. Nanti baru temui kakakmu.”

Pada akhirnya, Kaaya tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. “Ryubi kenapa?” Seperti biasa, Kaaya tak pernah biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan ‘kakak’. Toh mereka hanya terpaut empat belas bulan. Kaaya tak merasa memiliki kewajiban memanggil kakak.

“Sebenarnya beberapa hari lalu kami sudah curiga ada yang salah, jadi kami membawa Ryubi ke dokter.” Papanya bergantian menjelaskan. “Tapi kami memang belum bilang padamu karena hasilnya belum keluar. Hari ini, saat seharusnya kami mengambil hasilnya, kakakmu malah ….”

Seorang dokter tiba-tiba muncul, melihat Kaaya dan tersenyum. “Ini adiknya?”

Mamanya mengangguk. Dokter itu mengelus kepala Kaaya lembut. “Jadi adik yang baik, ya.”

Kaaya tidak menjawab sang dokter, sedikit tidak menyukai perkataan tersebut. Entah kenapa Kaaya merasa ada pesan tersirat yang buruk dari nasihat dokter itu. Sang mama memegang kedua lengan Kaaya, berbicara dengan suara yang seakan kapan saja bisa pecah oleh tangis. “Benar. Mulai sekarang, jaga kakakmu ya, Sayang. Maaf Mama harus mengatakan ini padamu, padahal kamu anak kedua.”

Bahkan, meski belum mengetahui apa-apa, tiba-tiba Kaaya sudah ingin menangis. Berbagai macam perkiraan buruk memenuhi kepalanya. “Sebenarnya … ada apa?”

“Kemarilah.” Dokter tadi mengajak Kaaya ke sebuah ruangan, diikuti oleh mamanya. Sang dokter menunjukkan hasil scan pada Kaaya. Kaaya memandang dokter itu, bersikap tak mengerti meski ada asumsi-asumsi bertebaran dalam benaknya.

Kaaya hanya tahu itu hasil scan otak.

“Ada tumor ganas di otak kakakmu.”

Kaaya menahan napas.

Mendadak seluruh isi pikirannya seolah direnggut begitu saja. Bahkan sosok dokter di hadapannya seakan menjadi figur yang blur. Dunia terasa berputar dan dapat menghancurkannya kapan pun. Kaaya tidak yakin dapat mendengarkan penjelasan berikutnya, sebelum kemudian sang mama memegang tangannya dan Kaaya kembali pada realita. Dokter itu memandangnya khawatir. “Kamu nggak apa-apa?”

Kaaya menarik napas panjang, masih merasa kepalanya berputar. Mana mungkin ia tidak apa-apa. Tapi ia hanya menjawab,“…. Lalu?”

“Kami menemukan tumor yang ada di dekat batang otak, di mana akan sulit dikeluarkan meski melalui jalan operasi. Apalagi ini jenis yang bisa dibilang paling agresif. Kemoterapi dan radioterapi pun hanya untuk mengurangi dampak yang ada dan memperpanjang masa hidup saja, tidak bisa menyembuhkan sepenuhnya.” Dokter itu melanjutkan.

Kaaya terperanjat,”Tidak bisa sembuh sepenuhnya? Tapi … tapi bagaimana dengan impian-impiannya? Kakakku bahkan belum jadi anak SMA! Dan saat ini dia sedang berada di puncak mimpinya setelah bertahun-tahun berusaha di agensi! Baru beberapa bulan lalu dia pamer padaku kalau dia berhasil rank 3 di Oricon—”

Kaaya berhenti begitu menyadari isakan mamanya. Sadar ucapannya hanya akan membuat mamanya semakin terluka, Kaaya memilih untuk diam dan menunduk. Masih banyak hal yang ingin ia teriakkan pada dokter di hadapannya, pada udara kosong yang terasa menyesakkan, pada siapa saja.

“Tidak ada yang menginginkan ini terjadi,” ucap sang dokter. “Siapa tadi namamu?”

“Kaaya,” jawab Kaaya pelan. Dokter itu tersenyum tipis. “Baiklah, Kaaya. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, jadilah adik yang baik, ya. Setelah ini kakakmu pasti akan mengalami banyak kesulitan dan akan membutuhkan keluarganya di sampingnya.”

Kaaya langsung berdiri, dan detik itu pula rasanya ia akan jatuh. “Boleh aku menemuinya sekarang?”

Dokter itu mengangguk, mengantar Kaaya ke kamar tempat Ryubi dirawat, lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kaaya berhenti di dekat pintu, ragu untuk melangkah. Kapan terakhir kali ia melihat kakaknya di rumah sakit? Seingat Kaaya bertahun-tahun lalu, hanya karena penyakit ringan yang sembuh beberapa hari kemudian. Saat itu Kaaya juga jarang menjenguk karena tidak suka suasana rumah sakit.

“Loh, kamu sudah ke sini. Masih pakai seragam pula,” ucap Ryubi begitu Kaaya menghampirinya. Kaaya duduk di kursi yang terletak di sebelah ranjang, berusaha memasang wajah menghina saat memandang kakaknya. “Kamu jelek sekali pucat begitu.”

“Kalau sekarang aku _selfie_ lalu ku- _upload_ pasti masih banyak yang terpesona, kok.”

“Halah. Yang ada mereka mengira kamu mayat hidup,” ujar Kaaya. “Ngomong-ngomong, kamu bolos, ya? Bukannya harusnya jam segini belum pulang?”

“Iya. Orang ganteng mah bebas.” Ryubi tertawa kecil. Kalau di suasana biasa, Kaaya pasti sudah gencar memukulinya. Tapi Kaaya hanya berkata,”Dasar.”

Setelah hening sejenak, Ryubi bertanya,”Kamu sudah diberi tahu dokter?”

Kaaya mengangguk. “Tapi kamu bakal sembuh, ‘kan?” Kaaya mengatakan itu di ambang berpura-pura tidak tahu atau menolak kenyataan.

“Tentu saja, nanti kalau aku nggak sembuh Kousaku mau sama siapa?”

“…. Kok ambigu.”

“Padahal aku memancingmu agar bilang ‘sama aku’, lho.”

“Bodo amat. Tapi iyalah, nanti sama aku. Masa mau homo sama kamu.”

“Cie, kalau Kousaku nggak bakal bilang gitu.”

“Kenapa jadi bahas Kousaku, sih?”

“Ya biar seru.”

Kaaya berlagak mendengus kesal. Tiba-tiba saja hasil scan tadi berkelebat dalam benaknya. Kaaya bertanya-tanya apakah benda asing yang ada di tengah otak kakaknya akan merusak kepribadiannya juga. Apakah suatu saat nanti momen ini tidak akan terjadi lagi? Tidak apa-apa jika hanya sifatnya yang berubah, asal Ryubi tetap di sini ….

Sebelum air mata Kaaya menetes, Kaaya buru-buru mencari bahan pembicaraan,”Jadi bagaimana ceritanya kamu bisa bolos?”

“Aku juga setengah nggak tahu. Tiba-tiba aku sedikit pusing, lalu sudah di sini.”

 _Bohong lagi_ , batin Kaaya. “Ya sudah, kalau cuma pusing-pusing mah sebentar lagi juga sembuh, ‘kan? Aku nggak mau disuruh beres-beres rumah sendiri.”

“Iya sip. Lagi pula dua hari lagi kan ada _final ririibe_ , nggak mungkin juga aku mau sakit sampai hari itu.”

Kaaya tertegun. Benar juga … _final ririibe_ tanggal 24 Juni. Ryubi sudah berkali-kali membicarakannya. _Live_ itu pasti sangat penting. Setelah semua rangkaian _ririibe_ yang dilaksanakannya, tanggal 24 Juni adalah hari terakhir _zenkoku senbatsu_ tampil bersama. Ryubi tidak akan mau melewatkan _live_ itu. Tapi … apakah memungkinkan?

“Boleh aku pulang dulu? Aku  belum ganti baju. Belum makan juga.” Kaaya berdiri. Ryubi mengangguk. “Silakan.”

“Nanti aku ke sini lagi.”

“Nggak juga nggak apa-apa.”

“Ah, _tsundere_ kamu. Padahal pengen aku ke sini, ‘kan?”

“Nggak, sih. Bukannya tanggal 24 kamu juga ada acara? Mending kamu mengerjakan PR, daripada ketinggalan.”

“PR mah gampang. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu.” Kaaya segera keluar kamar setelah berkata demikian. Papa dan mamanya memandang Kaaya heran, barangkali terkejut dengan seberapa singkat Kaaya menemui kakaknya. Awalnya mereka berpendapat Kaaya akan berada di sana semalaman tanpa mau pulang. Selain itu, wajah Kaaya juga tampak segar tanpa jejak-jejak air mata, padahal orang tuanya tadi sibuk berdiskusi bagaimana cara menenangkan Kaaya jika dia menangis histeris.

Kaaya berjalan mendekati mereka, lalu berkata,”Pa, boleh aku pulang dulu? Aku mau ganti baju.”

Papanya semakin terpana, takjub dengan nada bicara Kaaya yang begitu santai, seolah Ryubi memang hanya terkena flu dan bisa pulang besok pagi. Tapi pada akhirnya papanya mengangguk, berpesan pada istrinya untuk menjaga Ryubi selama ia mengantar Kaaya, lalu menuruti keinginan anak keduanya.

* * *

 

Sedetik setelah Kaaya memasuki mobil, pikirannya langsung melayang ke masa-masa yang telah ia lalui bersama kakaknya selama ini.

Mereka hanya selisih empat belas bulan, di mana artinya sang mama sudah mengandung Kaaya saat Ryubi baru berusia lima bulan. Kaaya sering membayangkan Ryubi yang masih suka merengek dan bermanja pada mama, namun mama sudah harus mengurusi kehamilannya. Belum lagi ketika Kaaya sudah lahir. Perhatian orang tua mereka pasti terbagi.

Beruntung, dengan selisih usia yang demikian, tak menjadikan Ryubi membenci Kaaya yang merebut perhatian orang tuanya. Mereka tumbuh bersama, begitu akrab, saling menyayangi meski banyak pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil seperti saudara kandung pada umumnya. Semakin bertambah usia mereka, kemiripan wajah mereka semakin bertambah, membuat mereka sendiri terkadang heran. Jika tinggi mereka tidak terpaut cukup jauh, pasti orang-orang sudah mengira mereka saudara kembar.

Begitu orang tua mereka menyadari mereka memiliki bakat dalam dunia idol yang sama, mereka didaftarkan ke agensi yang sama pula. Tidak ingin dianggap bergantung pada kepopuleran satu sama lain, mereka sepakat menggunakan nama panggung yang berbeda dan tidak mengaku bahwa mereka adalah kakak adik. Kaaya yang mengganti marganya dengan Date dan Ryubi yang menghilangkan marganya begitu saja.

Kaaya yang pertama mendapat unit, meski masih sama-sama berstatus _kenkyuusei._ Belum resmi debut. Tapi karena Kaaya dapat memamerkan bahwa ia adalah bagian dari unit Iginari Tohoku San, ia merasa selangkah di atas Ryubi. Tentu saja mereka tidak secara terang-terangan masuk agensi yang sama untuk bersaing, menunjukkan siapa yang lebih unggul. Rasa bersaing itu tumbuh begitu saja secara alami.

Begitu proyek Battle Boys dimulai, giliran Ryubi yang berada di atas. Fotonya di situs resmi selalu dihiasi mahkota emas. Itu membuat Kaaya kesal sendiri. Ryubi pernah menangkap basah Kaaya membuka situs Battle Boys, lalu bertanya,” _Vote_ siapa?”

“Kousaku, lah. Siapa lagi?”

Kaaya memang tidak berbohong saat itu. _Vote_ -nya untuk Kousaku tentu saja didasari perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan pada Kousaku dan rasa tidak ingin kalah dengan Ryubi.

Bagaimanapun, Kaaya sebenarnya tetap ikut bangga setiap kali Ryubi membuat pencapaian baru. Kaaya yakin Ryubi pun juga demikian. Meski mereka hanya mengatakan hal-hal singkat seperti ‘wah, hebat’ atau semacamnya, tapi jauh dalam lubuk hati mereka tentu mereka sama-sama bangga atas keberhasilan satu sama lain. Sama-sama berdoa dengan tulus semoga mereka bisa menggapai impian.

Termasuk bulan Maret lalu saat Ryubi memamerkan _single_ perdana Battle Boys yang menempati posisi ketiga di Oricon. Keberhasilan yang sama-sama belum pernah mereka rasakan. Kaaya terbelalak, sempat menuduh Ryubi mengedit hasil tangkapan layarnya, sampai Ryubi harus membuka _website_ Oricon dan menunjukkannya pada Kaaya. Kaaya akhirnya menutup mulutnya penuh ketakjuban, sebelum kemudian mengguncang-guncang kakaknya sambil mengucapkan selamat. Kaaya nyaris menangis terharu saat itu jika tidak dikalahkan oleh rasa gengsinya.

Saat itu, meski Ryubi yang mendapatkannya, rasa bahagia itu menular pada Kaaya.

Siapa yang menyangka kebahagiaan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa bulan saja?

“Tadi papa sempat heran karena kamu minta pulang cepat sekali, tapi sekarang papa mengerti.”

“Hah?” Kaaya menoleh, sedikit terperanjat karena tadi pikirannya entah ke mana.

“Kamu cuma mau menangis tanpa dilihat Ryubi, ‘kan?”

Kaaya terkejut, lalu meraba pipinya. Basah.

Bagaimanapun, Kaaya tak akan sanggup kehilangan kakaknya.

 

**\- to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hae (hae ke siapa gaada yg baca)  
> btw ini alurnya lambat bgt njir. terus gaya bahasa pas percakapannya makin lama makin ga baku wkwkwkwk. yg currently kutulis aja udah bahasa gaul aku tak paham lagi?!?!?  
> ya sudah, selamat meninggalkan halaman ini /woi

Esok paginya, ketika Kaaya bersiap berangkat ke rumah sakit lagi, notifikasi _chat_ dari Kousaku masuk ke _handphone_ -nya.

_Kaaya, Ryubi ke mana? Dichat nggak balas. Bilang ya jangan lupa nanti sore ke stasiun._

Kaaya menelan ludah. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Ingin berpura-pura tidak tahu, tapi Kaaya terlanjur membuat tanda _read_ dengan membuka pesan itu. Kalau Kaaya tidak kunjung membalas, Kousaku pasti mengirim _chat_ lagi. Kaaya juga tidak bisa mengabaikan Kousaku begitu saja.

Masih dengan menunda membalas pesan itu, Kaaya berangkat ke rumah sakit. Barangkali Ryubi punya solusi untuk membalas pertanyaan Kousaku. Kaaya sendiri yakin Ryubi tidak ingin teman-temannya tahu soal ini, jadi Kaaya memilih untuk diam terlebih dahulu.

Benar saja, Ryubi melarang Kaaya mengatakan apa pun.

“Aku tahu kamu mungkin nggak bisa membohongi Kousaku, tapi aku mohon, untuk kali ini saja,” ucap Ryubi. Kaaya mengangguk patuh, meski satu sisi dalam hatinya berpendapat Kousaku seharusnya tahu. “Lalu aku harus balas bagaimana?”

“Sebentar. Aku sedang berusaha membujuk mama dan dokter untuk memperbolehkanku tampil besok.”

“Apa kamu sudah gila?! Mereka nggak akan memberimu izin.”

“Satu lagu saja, Kaaya.”

“Aku yakin nggak akan diberi izin.”

Ryubi menghela napas, sedikit kesal meski harus ia akui Kaaya benar. “Tolong bantu aku membujuk mama, dong.”

“Aku sendiri saja nggak memberimu izin.” Kaaya melipat tangannya di depan dada.

“Kok kamu gitu, sih? Kamu tahu sendiri kan seberapa pentingnya _live_ ini buatku?”

“Kamu juga harusnya tahu kan kalau kesehatanmu lebih penting?”

“Aku nggak bakal mati cuma karena tampil satu lagu. Lagi pula …,” Ryubi berhenti sejenak. Kaaya memandangnya sinis. “Apa?!”

“…. Bagaimana kalau ini kesempatan terakhirku?”

Kini, tatapan sinis Kaaya berubah menjadi tatapan terluka. Kaaya belum siap menerima berbagai perkataan dengan embel-embel _terakhir_. Ia menurunkan tangannya, lalu berbicara lirih,”Aku nggak suka kamu bilang begitu.”

“Kaaya, _please_. Bantu aku, ya.”

“…. Aku harus apa?”

“Nah, gitu dong. Kamu cukup bilang kamu percaya sama aku, kok. Pokoknya bantu yakinin mama.”

Kaaya menunduk, menimbang-nimbang. Tentu saja ia ingin Ryubi datang ke _live_ itu. Kaaya paham betapa berarti _live_ itu bagi Ryubi. _Live_ ini seperti pijakan kesekian menuju kesuksesan setelah pijakan pertama tanggal dua puluh enam Maret lalu. Tapi, di sisi lain, tentu saja kekhawatiran Kaaya menekan opini pertamanya.

Kaaya menarik napas panjang, lalu mengangguk. “Oke. Tapi ingat, aku setuju bukan karena ini seperti yang terakhir atau apa. Aku hanya paham ini acara yang sangat penting untukmu.”

* * *

 

Seperti yang sudah Kaaya duga, tentu saja itu menjadi perdebatan panjang. Mamanya duduk di dekat jendela, dengan wajah putus asa memandang keluar seolah tak mau tahu lagi. Rasanya tidak ada kata-kata yang mampu memecahkan kekerasan titah mamanya.

“Aku janji cuma akan tampil satu lagu, Ma,” Ryubi masih berusaha. Mamanya menggeleng. “Sendai ke Tokyo jauh. Bagaimana jika ….” Ucapannya terhenti, tak sanggup melanjutkan. Kaaya duduk di samping mamanya, ikut mencari cara. “Kan ada Kousaku, Ma. Ryubi nggak akan sendirian.”

“Tapi Kousaku kan nggak tahu apa-apa.” Mamanya masih menentang. Kaaya melirik Ryubi sekilas, tahu bahwa sebenarnya Ryubi tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Diperlakukan seperti orang lemah yang tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa orang lain. Tapi ide terakhir Kaaya tinggal satu.

“Ma, bagaimana kalau aku ikut?”

“Hah?” Tidak hanya mamanya, bahkan Ryubi ikut tidak menyangka dengan ide Kaaya. “Bukannya kamu bilang ada acara juga besok?” tanya mamanya. Kaaya mengangguk. “Iya, tapi cuma acara kecil. Kesempatan seperti itu bisa berulang berkali-kali, kok. Bolos sekali nggak berpengaruh apa-apa.”

“Mending nggak usah deh, kalau kamu ada acara sendiri,” timpal Ryubi. Kaaya menggeleng. “Nggak apa-apa. Ini juga nggak sepenuhnya demi kamu. Aku juga mau main ke Tokyo. Masa kamu udah keliling Jepang, aku di sini-sini aja?” Kaaya berhenti sejenak, mempersiapkan satu kalimat yang sebenarnya mengorbankan rasa gengsinya.

“Lagi pula aku juga mau lihat …,” Kaaya menelan ludah. “…. Yang lain.”

_Gagal,_ batin Kaaya. Tadi ia bersiap untuk mengatakan _mau melihat Kousaku_ , tapi ia terlalu malu mengatakannya di depan mama. _Semoga Ryubi paham kalau aku ingin menyebutkan nama Kousaku,_ doanya dalam hati. Kaaya harus membuat Ryubi yakin bahwa Kaaya ingin ikut bukan hanya karena Ryubi, jadi Ryubi tidak terlalu merasa diperlakukan _seperti itu_.

“Oh.” Ryubi mengangguk paham. “Kamu mau lihat gebetan, ya.”

Kaaya memelototinya, meski dalam hati ia bersyukur Ryubi terpancing ke dalam strategi Kaaya. Mamanya pasti berpikir Kaaya sudah dimabuk cinta rela mengorbankan satu _event_ -nya demi main ke Tokyo melihat orang yang dia sukai.

Mamanya menghela napas, lalu berjalan mendekati Ryubi. “Kalau mama mengizinkanmu kali ini, apa kaupaham apa artinya?”

Kaaya yang tidak paham. Ryubi mengangguk, meski tampak sedikit ragu. “Kalau ini yang terakhir?”

Mamanya tidak menjawab. Tapi Kaaya dan Ryubi sama-sama tahu itu adalah isyarat untuk jawaban iya.

Tampil untuk terakhir kalinya. Untuk terakhir kali melihat lautan _penlight_ dari atas panggung. Untuk terakhir kalinya disorot cahaya dan merasa menjadi pusat atensi ratusan pasang mata. Untuk terakhir kalinya menyanyi, menari, dan tersenyum sepenuh hati demi kebahagiaan penggemar. Kaaya sendiri tak sanggup membayangkan jika ia yang harus demikian. Kaaya berusaha menahan kakinya untuk tidak berlari keluar, masuk kamar mandi dan menangis sepuasnya. Tenggorokannya bahkan mulai sakit menahan tangis yang tercekat.

“Janji hanya satu lagu, ya.” Mamanya juga berkaca-kaca saat mengatakannya. “Lalu … setelah itu, mama akan mengurus pengunduran diri.”

Hening sejenak.

“Iya.”

Begitu Ryubi menyetujui, Kaaya seolah dapat rasakan hatinya retak. Kalau hatinya saja retak, bukankah hati Ryubi seharusnya pecah?

“Kalau begitu sekarang giliran mama untuk berdiskusi dengan dokter.” Kemudian mamanya meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kaaya masih duduk di kursi dekat jendela, terbengong tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

“Kousaku pernah nggak sih, bolos _event_ demi nonton kamu?” Tiba-tiba Ryubi memecahkan keheningan. Kaaya jadi setengah terkejut. “Mana aku tahu. Kadang aku saja nggak tahu dia nonton apa nggak.”

“Berarti nanti kita berangkat bertiga, ya. Aku rela kok duduk sendiri kalau kamu mau duduk sama Kousaku.”

“Iya, iya.” Kaaya berdecak kesal, hanya berusaha mengikuti alur pembicaraan kakaknya meski hatinya bertanya-tanya kapan ini selesai, sehingga ia bisa keluar dan menangis di suatu tempat yang tidak ketahuan Ryubi.

“Tapi ingat ya, jangan sampai Kousaku atau yang lain tahu,” Ryubi menekankan. “Jadi begini skenarionya. Besok aku dan kamu ada acara pagi-pagi di Tokyo dan baru bisa datang sore waktu bagian keempat.”

“Kamu cepat juga ya memikirkan skenarionya.” Kaaya memandang layar HP-nya, mendapati Kousaku sudah mengiriminya pesan lagi. “Kalau mereka tanya acara apa, bagaimana?”

“Bilang saja acara keluarga, biasanya mereka nggak tanya-tanya lagi, kok.”

“Jadwalnya gimana, sih?”

“Bagian pertama Tokyo, kedua Tokyo Nagoya, ketiga Sendai Osaka, keempat semuanya,” Ryubi menjelaskan, membuat Kaaya tertegun. “Kamu benar cuma mau datang di bagian keempat, ‘kan.”

“Iya, iya.”

“Nggak di bagian tiga juga, ‘kan?”

“Nggak,” jawab Ryubi,”walaupun ingin.”

“Nggak boleh.”

“Iya, mengerti.”

* * *

 

“Kenapa mendadak sekali, sih?”

Tentu saja Kousaku langsung panik, mengirimi pesan teman-temannya di _group chat_ soal besok siang. Sekarang mereka tengah berada di stasiun Sendai. Tadi Kousaku langsung salah tingkah melihat Kaaya, namun segera berubah menjadi terkejut dan panik saat Ryubi berkata ia tidak bisa tampil di bagian ketiga besok.

“Terus yang akan menyanyikan bagianmu siapa?” Kousaku terlihat begitu putus asa. “Kita belum pernah berganti bagian sebelum ini. Belum latihan juga. Dan nggak ada yang menyanyinya sebagus kamu.”

“Kita semua kan sudah hafal lagu itu. Sudah berkali-kali _perform_. Kamu kan pasti juga bisa ambil bagianku.” Ryubi sebenarnya juga kasihan melihat Kousaku sedemikian bingungnya. Kaaya ikut menimpali,”Habis bagaimana, acaranya juga dadakan. Ayolah, pasti bisa kok.”

Mendengar kata-kata Kaaya, Kousaku malah semakin cemas. “Aku nggak bisa menyanyi sebagus kakakmu, Kaaya.”

“Bohong, ah. Aku kan sering nonton kamu perform.”

Pipi Kousaku malah menjadi sedikit memerah, membuat Ryubi tertawa kecil. “Tuh, Kaaya saja percaya padamu.”

“Aku bagi-bagi _part_ -nya sama semuanya, ya.” Akhirnya Kousaku menjadi sedikit tenang. Ryubi berpikir membawa Kaaya ke sini ternyata tidak salah, ada manfaatnya juga. Ia memandang Kousaku sambil berkata,”Jadi _leader_ yang benar, ya.”

“Hah?” Kousaku mengangkat wajahnya yang semula terarah pada layar ponsel. “Dari dulu kan yang jadi _leader_ itu kamu.”

“Ya besok kan aku nggak ada di sana.”— _dan seterusnya, sebenarnya._ Kousaku hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil terus berdiskusi di _group chat_ sampai _shinkansen_ datang.

Pada akhirnya, Kousaku terlalu malu untuk duduk di samping Kaaya sehingga ia membiarkan Kaaya dan Ryubi duduk berdua. Tak jarang mata Kaaya dan Kousaku saling mencuri-curi pandang, sampai Ryubi tertawa-tertawa sendiri. “Kalau kalian mau duduk berdua, tukar nggak apa-apa lho.”

“Nggak,” jawab Kaaya dan Kousaku berbarengan, membuat keduanya semakin salah tingkah dan Ryubi semakin tertawa. Kaaya langsung membisu sambil memandangi kakaknya. Sampai kapan ia bisa melihat Ryubi tertawa seperti ini?

“Pembagian _line_ lagu sudah selesai,” Kousaku melapor dari kursi belakang. Ryubi mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. “Mantap.”

“Anu, kami jadinya memberi kesempatan Hakuto dan Shuuto,” ucap Kousaku lagi. Kaaya tersenyum geli mendengar nama Shuuto. “Dari suara Ryubi ke Shuuto, apa nggak lucu banget?”

“Lucu ya, Shuuto?” kata Ryubi pada Kaaya sambil sedikit melirik Kousaku. Yang dilirik hanya diam, sementara Kaaya mengangguk antusias. “Iya, habis seumuranku tapi kecil begitu! Suaranya juga nggak puber-puber, ‘kan?”

“Kalau lucu, mau unyel, nggak?”

“Mau, kalau boleh.”

“Kalau boleh sama siapa?”

“Sama Kousaku.” Lalu Kaaya menoleh pada Kousaku yang hanya diam memandangi mereka berdua. “Boleh, nggak?”

Kousaku terperanjat, kemudian menjawab dengan dahi mengerut. “Kenapa tanya aku? Tanya Shuuto, dong!”

“Duh, galaknya kalau cemburu,” goda Ryubi. Kaaya malah ikut-ikutan. “Iya nih, suka gitu.”

“Aku nggak cemburu!”

“Nggak usah ngegas kalau nggak cemburu,” Ryubi masih melanjutkan menggoda Kousaku. Lucu juga melihat Kousaku mati-matian mencoba terlihat tidak cemberut. “Nggak ngegas, kok.”

“Ini pasti gara-gara video April Mop itu. Kalau nggak ada video itu pasti nggak bakal ngegas,” komentar Kaaya. April Mop lalu, Kaaya memang disuruh membuat video _prank_ bersama Shuuto oleh agensi mereka.

“Udah, udah. Kasihan nanti Kousaku nggak bisa tidur kalau cemburu.” Akhirnya Ryubi berhenti. “Tenang, Kaaya sukanya cuma sama kamu. Ya kan, Kaaya?”

Kaaya tidak menjawab, hanya mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah sambil tersipu malu. Gestur Kaaya membuat wajah Kousaku ikut memerah. Ryubi jadi ingin menggoda lagi, tapi diurungkannya niat jahil itu dan menggantinya dengan saran malaikat. “Sini, tukar tempat duduk sama aku saja.”

“Nggak usah, ah,” tolak Kaaya yang merasa memiliki tanggung jawab atas kakaknya. Ryubi berusaha membujuk,”Nggak apa-apa, kapan lagi coba satu kereta sama Kousaku. Kousaku juga kayaknya pengen tuh, lihat ke sini terus.”

Kaaya ganti menoleh Kousaku. “Kamu pengen?”

Kousaku menjawab dengan gugup,”Y-Ya kalau kamu mau aku juga mau.”

“Ya sudah, aku juga mau kalau kamu mau.”

“Ribet ah, kalian.” Ryubi langsung berdiri, lalu menarik Kousaku. “Sini.”

Pada akhirnya, Kousaku dan Kaaya duduk bersebelahan. Kousaku lebih banyak diam, padahal di _chat_ dia selalu menceritakan segala hal yang bisa diceritakan. Kaaya pun demikian, jadi Kousaku seakan mengetahui semua kejadian dan karakter member Iginari Tohoku San, sementara Kaaya mengetahui apa saja yang dilakukan dan bagaimana member Ebidan Sendai.

“Ini sampai mana, sih? Masih lama, nggak?” Kaaya memecahkan keheningan. Kousaku memandang jendela. “Di mana, ya … Osaka kayaknya.”

“Osaka tuh yang ada siapa saja? Oh, yang itu ya, yang katamu suka banget nempel-nempel ke member lain tapi agak bego itu? Sama yang suka ayam, ‘kan?” Kaaya berusaha mengingat-ingat cerita-cerita Kousaku. Ryubi menimpali dari belakang,”Kousaku ternyata tukang gosipin teman, ya.”

“Nggak gitu,” bantah Kousaku. “Cuma cerita.”

“Kubilangin Yamato nih kalau dia kamu bilang agak bego.”

“Kok kamu langsung nyambung kalau Yamato yang kubilang gitu?”

“…. Soalnya memang benar.”

Kaaya tertawa mendengar percakapan itu. “Aku jadi pengen ketemu deh sama yang namanya Yamato.”

“Mending nggak usah,” saran Ryubi. “Nanti kamu digrepe.”

“Kan ada Kousaku.”

“Normalnya kalau aku jadi kamu aku bakal bilang ‘kan ada kakakku’,” protes Kousaku. Kaaya terkekeh. “Haha, kan aku nggak normal? Lagian aku nggak pernah memanggil Ryubi kakak. Amit-amit.”

Kousaku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala heran. “Kalau aku punya adik cewek, aku bakal marah kalau dia nggak panggil aku kakak. Bilang amit-amit, pula.”

“Kalau begitu kamu saja yang kupanggil kakak, gimana?”

“…. Kok kesannya kayak _brotherzone_.”

“Ohhhhhh, jadi maunya nggak _brotherzone_ nih? Apa, dong?”

“Kaaya, _please_ deh ….”

Ryubi diam-diam tersenyum mendengar dialog Kousaku dan Kaaya. Setidaknya, Kaaya telah saling jatuh cinta dengan orang yang Ryubi percaya untuk menjaga Kaaya.

 

**\- to be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

“Jadi begini,” Kousaku menjelaskan begitu mereka sampai di lobi hotel. “Sebenarnya pihak Ebidan sudah memesan tiga kamar untuk kami bertujuh.”

“Menurut undian sih aku yang harusnya satu kamar dengan Ryubi. Tapi karena ada Kaaya-chan nanti aku pindah ke kamar yang berdua juga, ya,” ucap salah satu member _zenkoku senbatsu_ yang berdiri di samping Kousaku. Kaaya berusaha mengingat-ingat namanya, tapi lupa. Yang jelas laki-laki bersuara lembut itu tampan sekali. Wajahnya sangat kekakak-kakakan. Kalau boleh tukar kakak, Kaaya mau, deh. Eh, nggak jadi. Begitu-begitu Kaaya sayang kakak kandungnya.

“Terima kasih, ng ….” Kaaya benar-benar lupa namanya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum manis, membuat Kaaya hampir klepek-klepek kalau tidak ingat Kousaku. “Namaku Shunta, dari Nagoya.”

“Oh iya, terima kasih Shunta-kun,” ucap Kaaya sambil balas tersenyum.

“Sudah, jangan lama-lama tatap-tatapannya. Kousaku cemburu,” Ryubi menyela. Belum sempat Kousaku membantah, member _zenkoku senbatsu_ yang lain menanggapi dengan heboh. Kalau Kaaya tidak salah ingat namanya Jyutarou. “Eh?? Mereka pacaran? Adik kandung Ryubi pacarana dengan teman dekatnya? Kok seru?”

“Nggak pacaran,” Kaaya dan Kousaku menjawab bersamaan, membuat enam orang lainnya terbahak-bahak. Member lain menimpali,”Ah, jadi ingat masa muda.”

“Dasar kakek Jun.”

“Kakek Jun Agustus nanti ulang tahun kedelapan puluh, ya?”

Meski baru duduk di sana selama beberapa menit, entah mengapa Kaaya dapat merasakan kehangatan di antara tujuh member itu. Tak heran Ryubi sangat bersikeras menghadiri _performance_ terakhir bersama mereka.

* * *

 

“Ini kita serius satu kamar?” Ryubi memastikan sambil memasukkan kartu untuk membuka kunci. Kaaya mengangguk. “Memang kenapa? Toh kita kakak adik dan dulu juga sering tidur satu kasur. Sekarang masih mending dua kasur.”

“Dulu itu berapa tahun yang lalu? Terakhir kali kita tidur bersama sepertinya aku masih SD.”

“Ya, kamu sekarang kan baru kelas tiga SMP. Belum lama, lah.”

“Ya sudah, deh …. Eh, Kaaya, ngomong-ngomong nanti aku ada latihan habis ini,” ucap Ryubi sambil meletakkan tasnya. Mata Kaaya membundar. “Jam berapa?”

“Kata mereka sih habis ini langsung mandi terus siap-siap.”

Kaaya mematung. “Itu di luar kesepakatan kita.”

“Tapi kalau aku nggak datang, nanti dikira sombong nggak ikut latihan terakhir. Lagi pula aku sudah di sini, aku nggak punya alasan lagi buat nggak datang.”

“Nanti aku bilang kamu ketiduran, deh.”

Ryubi menggeleng. “Nggak bisa. Nanti aku dikira nggak niat.”

“Tetap saja itu di luar kesepakatan dan syarat izin mama.”

“Ya kamu jangan bilang mama.”

“Di luar izinku juga.”

Ryubi jadi tampak kesal. “Kamu kok nggak ngerti, sih? Apa susahnya kasih izin latihan sehari doang?”

“Kamu yang nggak ngerti,” Kaaya membalas tak kalah ketus. “Kamu nggak ngerti aku begini juga buat siapa.”

“Ya nggak bakal juga aku latihan hari ini terus besoknya langsung mati.”

“Siapa yang bilang gitu?” Kaaya jadi semakin kesal. “Ya sudah, terserah. Latihan aja sana.” Kaaya berdiri, lalu keluar begitu saja. Tapi baru beberapa langkah dari kamar, Kaaya terhantam ingatan untuk apa dia di sini. Untuk menjaga kakaknya, bukan? Kalau dia begitu saja sudah tidak sabar dan marah, apa gunanya?

Lalu, kalau di film-film, jika ada adegan bertengkar dan yang satu kabur begini biasanya saat kembali lawan bertengkarnya sudah kenapa-kenapa. Kaaya jadi takut sendiri. Ia segera berbalik—nahasnya malah menabrak Kousaku. Kaaya langsung marah-marah. “Kok kamu ada di sini?”

“Loh, aku cuma lewat.” Kousaku yang tidak berdosa bingung sendiri. Kaaya mendorongnya. “Aku mau lewat.”

Begitu Kaaya berlari kembali ke kamarnya, Kousaku hanya bisa memandang punggung Kaaya yang menjauh. ‘Kenapa, sih?’ batinnya heran. Tapi karena Kousaku hanya lelaki yang berpikir secara sederhana, pada akhirnya ia hanya menganggap Kaaya sedang PMS atau apa.

Kaaya membuka pintu kamar dengan napas terengah. Ryubi masih di tempat semula, menatap Kaaya dengan heran. “Apa?”

“Nggak.” Kaaya berjalan masuk, lalu merebahkan diri di atas kasur. “Cuma sadar aku nggak boleh kekanakan seperti tadi. Cukup kamu aja yang kekanakan.”

Ryubi tidak menjawab, seolah mengakui perkataan Kaaya. Kaaya meneruskan,”Ya udah, kamu boleh latihan. Tapi … janji nggak bakal kenapa-kenapa.”

“Memang bakal kenapa, sih?” Ryubi duduk di kasur yang direbahi Kaaya. “Kamu kalau khawatiran gitu _out of character_ , tahu.”

“Masalahnya memang itu peranku di sini. Jadi orang khawatiran.”

“Tapi nggak cocok.”

“Lama-lama juga biasa, kok.”

“Memang kamu mau khawatirin aku terus-terusan?”

Kaaya tidak menjawab. Suasana menjadi begitu hening.

“Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu.” Akhirnya Ryubi beranjak, meninggalkan Kaaya yang masih termenung memandang langit-langit. Dalam hati Kaaya terus berdoa semoga keputusannya tidak salah, sehingga nanti Kaaya tidak perlu menyesalinya.

* * *

 

Beruntungnya, malam itu Ryubi kembali tanpa kabar buruk. Ia masih tampak sesehat sebelum berangkat hingga rasanya Kaaya ingin percaya bahwa perkataan dokter dua hari lalu sepenuhnya bohong.

Beberapa saat setelah Ryubi melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar. Kaaya yang membukanya. Kaaya nyaris melompat kaget melihat Kousaku, berpakaian kemeja rapi dan rambut disisir rapi, tengah berdiri di sana.

“Kamu ngapain ke sini?” tanya Kaaya heran.

“Mau …,” Kousaku tampak ragu,”mau … mau  apa, ya …..”

“Apa?!” cecar Kaaya tidak sabar. Kousaku jadi semakin gugup,”Eh, mau itu, mau ngajak … mau ngajak kamu jalan!”

“Hee? Kamu kenapa? Kerasukan?” Kaaya mengerutkan dahi. Lagi pula, daripada seperti laki-laki mengajak perempuan yang disukainya untuk jalan-jalan, penampilan Kousaku lebih menyerupai mahasiswa baru culun yang takut disidang kakak tingkat kalau tidak rapi.

Ryubi menyahut,”Iya, itu aku yang menyuruh.”

Kaaya menoleh dengan cemberut. “Walaupun kamu yang menyuruh, harusnya kamu nggak bilang biar aku merasa Kousaku romantis sedikit.”

“Ya sudah, nggak jadi bilang.”

“Sudah terlanjur!!” Kaaya lalu malah tengkurap di samping Ryubi, berbicara pelan mengabaikan Kousaku di depan pintu,”Kamu mengusirku biar kamu bisa kabur juga atau bagaimana? Kalau aku pergi pasti kamu juga jalan-jalan sama yang lain, ‘kan?”

“Nggak, ih. Fitnah. Ini cuma hadiah buat kamu.”

“Hadiah apaan?”

“Hadiah karena kamu sudah membantuku meyakinkan mama buat ke sini, sekaligus karena tadi sudah mengizinkan aku latihan.”

Kaaya masih tampak ragu. “Tapi habis ini kamu pasti kabur, ‘kan.”

“Nggak, Kaaya sayang,” kata Ryubi. “Karena ini hadiah buatmu, jadi aku akan menurut padamu dan tetap diam di sini sementara kamu kencan.”

“Benar? Kamu benar janji nggak melarikan diri?”

“Iyaaa. Sudah sana, kapan lagi ke Tokyo sama Kousaku.”

Kaaya cepat-cepat merapikan rambutnya asal-asalan, lalu menghampiri Kousaku tanpa ganti baju. Beruntung Kaaya belum memakai baju tidur. “Ya sudah, ayo.”

“Kami pergi dulu, ya,” Kousaku berpamitan pada Ryubi dengan canggung. Ryubi mengangguk. “Iya, jaga adikku ya.”— _selamanya kalau bisa_.

* * *

 

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan di antara kelap-kelip kota Ebisu di malam hari. Kaaya hanya mengikuti langkah Kousaku, berharap Kousaku benar-benar tahu jalan dan mereka tidak akan tersesat. Sebenarnya, tersesat akan menjadi pengalaman yang seru bagi Kaaya. Kaaya akan lebih berharap mereka tersesat jika tidak mengingat Ryubi.

“Kita mau ke mana?” tanya Kaaya kemudian.

“Aku sebenarnya nggak tahu banyak … jadi ya jalan-jalan saja,” jawab Kousaku. Kaaya mengangguk-angguk. “Asal nggak nyasar saja. Ngomong-ngomong, yang namanya Shunta tadi sudah punya pacar belum, ya?”

Kousaku melambatkan langkahnya. “Memang kenapa?”

“Ganteng sekali, sih. Terharu aku kalau lihat cowok seganteng itu. Eh, tapi yang namanya Jyutarou juga ganteng banget ih. Tinggi, cakep, suaranya lembuuutt. Yang Nagano Ryouta juga lucu ….”

Kousaku tidak menjawab. Kaaya mencolek lengannya. “Jadi di antara member _zenkoku senbatsu_ yang sudah punya pacar siapa?”

“Nggak tahu.”

“Kalau yang sudah punya calon pacar ada nggak?”

“Nggak tahu.”

“Harusnya jawab ada satu, dong.”

“Memang kamu tahu dari mana kalau mereka sudah ada yang punya calon pacar? Oh, Ryubi ya? Siapa calon pacar Ryubi?”

Kaaya memandang Kousaku kesal. “Ih, bukan Ryubi! Bukannya kamu yang punya calon pacar.”

Kousaku membalas tatapannya heran. “Hah?”

“Nggak jadi.”

“…. Aku nggak ngerti.”

“Ya sudah. Aku mau menggebet Shunta-kun. Aku Shunta- _oshi_ di Battle Boys.”

“….”

Akhirnya mereka hanya diam. Heningnya mereka adalah perpaduan Kaaya yang kesal karena gagal menggombali dan Kousaku yang mengira Kaaya benar-benar akan menggebet Shunta.

“Aku cuma mau mengajak kamu ke sini.” Tiba-tiba langkah Kousaku terhenti. Kaaya mengangkat kepalanya, memandang takjub panorama yang ada di depannya. Jalanan itu dihiasi atap besi melengkung, dengan lampu-lampu kecil di bagian ujung-ujung kiri dan pepohonan di sisi satunya. Ditambah dengan lampu-lampu gedung di sekitarnya, tempat itu jadi semakin cantik.

“Ini Ebisu Garden Place Central Square,” ucap Kousaku. “Sebenarnya ini tempat _mainstream_ … tapi siapa tahu kamu belum lihat. Besok kami juga akan tampil di daerah sekitar sini.”

Kaaya menggenggam tangan Kousaku erat-erat, lalu menatap Kousaku dengan mata berbinar. “Aku belum pernah ke sini. Dan kamu tahu, nggak?”

“Apa?”

“Aku nggak serius mau menggebet Shunta-kun.”

Kousaku menghela napas. “Aku tahu.”

Saat mereka berjalan melalui jalan berkanopi tersebut, Kaaya tak henti-hentinya memandang ke atas, hingga Kousaku mengeratkan genggamannya karena takut Kaaya tiba-tiba tersandung sesuatu. Begitu sampai di jalan tanpa kanopi, Kaaya baru mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kousaku. “Cerita sesuatu, dong.”

“Kamu saja, deh. Aku bingung mau cerita apa.”

“Aku juga bingung. Tanya sesuatu dong yang memancing.”

“Hmm …,” Kousaku berpikir sejenak,”akhir-akhir ini, kamu nonton film apa?”

Kaaya berusaha mengingat-ingat. Ah, tiga hari lalu ia maraton DVD-DVD drama lama milik Karen bersama Hinano. Kebanyakan adalah film sedih yang membuat mereka bertiga menangis-nangis—walaupun Hinano yang _tsundere_ tidak mau mengakui air matanya sih.

“Aku ingat ada film sedih yang kutonton bersama Karen dan Hinano,” Kaaya mulai bercerita. “Tentang cewek dan cowok yang bersahabat sejak kecil. Terus mereka saling suka. Tapi yang cowok sakit terus katanya nggak akan hidup sampai umur dua puluh tahun. Terus akhirnya yang cowok … mati.” Kaaya tertegun sejenak. Saat menonton film itu, ia hanya menangis karena kasihan pada tokoh utamanya. Saat itu Kaaya berpikir kematian di usia muda seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang jauh darinya, jauh dari keluarganya, jauh dari orang-orang terdekatnya.

“Terus? Tamat di situ?” Kousaku bertanya dengan nada antusias. Kaaya menggeleng. “Coba tebak habis itu ceweknya melakukan apa.”

“Hmm, _move on_ dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidup walaupun tanpa cowoknya?”

“Nggak. Ceweknya menikahi abu cowoknya. Iya, bawa guci ke gereja! Gila, ya?”

“…. Nggak masuk akal, sih. Tapi namanya juga cinta.”

Kaaya masih ragu apakah di dunia nyata ada yang benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpa orang yang dicintainya sampai seperti itu. “Padahal kan, cowoknya sudah sakit sejak kecil. Bukannya harusnya yang cewek sudah siap ditinggal, ya? Maksudku, yang cewek ini tahu vonisnya sejak dulu.”

Kousaku memandang jauh ke depan. “Entahlah, Kaaya. Kalau menurutku, karena mereka sudah terlalu sering bersama, bukannya semakin mempersiapkan dia malah semakin takut kehilangan. Walaupun tahu cowoknya akan pergi, tapi ketika cowoknya sudah ada dalam bagian hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun, pasti rasanya akan hampa sekali, ‘kan, saat dia tiba-tiba hilang?”

Kaaya tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terus melangkah, merasa matanya panas tapi berusaha tak mengeluarkan likuidnya. Genggaman tangan Kaaya pada tangan Kousaku mengerat. Kousaku jadi cemas dan menoleh pada Kaaya. “Kaaya? Kenapa? Kok matamu merah?”

“Eh? Kelilipan apa ngantuk, ya?” Kaaya mengusap-usap matanya. Beruntung Kousaku mudah percaya pada orang dan tidak mudah curiga. “Ngantuk? Kalau ngantuk, balik saja, yuk.”

“Iya … balik saja yuk. Maaf ya cuma sebentar.”

“Iya, nggak apa-apa.”

“Ngomong-ngomong … makasih sudah membawaku ke sini. Pakai dandan segala pula. Kamu ganteng, kok. Lebih ganteng dari Shunta-kun.”

“….”

“Puji aku balik, dong.”

“Hah?” Kousaku memandangi Kaaya. “Tapi … kamu kelihatan biasa aja, tuh. Nggak dandan spesial juga.”

Kaaya berdecak kesal,”Ck, dasar cowok nggak peka.” Lalu tertawa melihat Kousaku yang kebingungan.

* * *

 

Hingga larut, kata-kata Kousaku masih berkeliaran dalam benak Kaaya.

_Walaupun tahu cowoknya akan pergi, tapi ketika cowoknya sudah ada dalam bagian hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun, pasti rasanya akan hampa sekali, ‘kan, saat dia tiba-tiba menghilang?_

 

**_\- to be continued_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hih aku belum sanggup melanjutkan sejak si anu debut jadi aku apdet yg sudah ada saja


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh woi pas reread kok aq bingung bisa nulis kek gini!!! kok aq tega!!! anjir pas itu gimana aq nulisnya!! apaqa aq kerasuqan pas ngeplot dan nulis!!!!

“Heh, bangun.”

Kaaya langsung terduduk kaget saat Ryubi membangunkannya tepat di telinga. “Jam berapa ini?!” Kaaya cepat-cepat mengecek ponsel. Pukul sembilan. Siang sekali! Tapi semalam ia memang tidak bisa tidur memikirkan kata-kata Kousaku, hingga air matanya menetes. Ia baru terlelap sekitar pukul empat pagi.

“Kasur hotel enak, ya?” ucap Ryubi. “Ya sudah, tidur lagi, sana. Masih jam lima acaranya.”

“Aku belum menyemangati Kousaku.” Kaaya mengetikkan pesan di aplikasi LINE. Di seberang sana, setelah menerima pesan Kaaya, ada laki-laki yang tersenyum-senyum sampai dilempari bantal oleh Yamato.

“Kamu bangun jam berapa?” tanya Kaaya. Semalam, saat Kaaya kembali, Ryubi bahkan sudah terlelap. Kaaya bersyukur Ryubi menepati janji untuk tidak kabur ke mana-mana. Kaaya tidak tahu saja, malam itu juga Yamato dan Jun sebagai agen mata-mata Ryubi telah mengirimkan foto Kousaku dan Kaaya bergandengan di bawah kanopi Ebisu Garden Place.

“Jam berapa, ya? Aku biasa bangun pagi, sih. Makanya waktu itu dipercaya nge- _vlog_ membangunkan member lain.”

 _Iya juga, ya_ , pikir Kaaya. Di rumah pun biasanya Ryubi selalu bangun pagi-pagi.

Tanpa menjawab, Kaaya turun dari kasur. Ryubi yang sedang menonton televisi menatapnya cemas. “Mau ke mana?”

“Mandi, lah,” jawab Kaaya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba Ryubi langsung beranjak, menarik tangan Kaaya. “Sebentar.”

“Apaan? Mau ngintip? Sadar woi, aku adik kandungmu sendiri,” protes Kaaya dengan nada bercanda. Tapi sorot mata Ryubi tampak serius. “Jangan dulu. Tunggu sebentar, ya.” Kemudian Ryubi mendahului langkah Kaaya menuju kamar mandi. Tapi Kaaya tidak kalah gesit, ganti menghadang. “Ada apa, sih? Kamu habis ngapain di kamar mandi?”

“Nggak habis ngapa-ngapain. Ada yang belum aku beresin. Aku kira kamu mandinya masih nanti.”

“Beresin apa? Mencurigakan.” Sekarang mereka tampak seperti sepasang adik kakak yang berebut kamar mandi, siapa yang duluan masuk akan mandi duluan. Seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan di masa kecil. Bedanya dulu tidak ada kecurigaan menumpuk dalam benak Kaaya dan tidak ada kecemasan meluap dari mata Ryubi.

“Sudah deh, jangan kepo. Anggap saja ini urusan cowok.”

“Ya sudah, terus kenapa? Aku kan adik kamu.”

“Tapi kamu cewek, Kaaya.”

“Ya terus?”

“Kaaya.”

“Ryubi.”

Ryubi menghela napas, menanti Kaaya lengah dan berusaha menerobos kedua tangan Kaaya yang terentang. Tapi Kaaya selalu lebih gesit. Pada akhirnya Kaaya berhasil menjadi yang pertama meraih knop pintu kamar mandi, dengan tidak sabar membukanya dan berharap menemukan hal memalukan di sana.

Kaaya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seantero kamar mandi, sementara Ryubi menyerah dan kembali duduk di kasur. Kaaya hampir saja berbalik dan berkata tak menemukan apa-apa sebelum matanya menangkap satu sudut.

Ada tempat sampah di sana. Tempat sampah yang penuh tisu.

Tisu yang berwarna merah.

Kaaya tertegun, tangannya perlahan lepas dari knop pintu. Ia hanya terus menatap nanar isi tempat sampah tersebut. Mulutnya tak mengatakan apa pun. Kaaya hanya berdiri di sana seperti patung lilin yang tengah menuju titik leleh.

“Kaaya,” Ryubi akhirnya bersuara. “Jangan dibesar-besarkan, ya.”

Kaaya masih tidak menjawab.

“Kamu masih mengizinkan aku ikut acara sore nanti, ‘kan?”

Kaaya berbalik, meninggalkan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka begitu saja. Masih tanpa suara, ia duduk di pinggir kasur, berhadapan dengan Ryubi. Ryubi berkata lagi, tidak peduli Kaaya akan menjawab atau tidak,”Jangan bilang mama, ya.”

Kaaya meremas-remas jarinya sendiri di pangkuan. Masih menunduk, ia bergumam lirih,”Sekarang, entah kenapa semuanya baru terasa nyata.”

“Hah? Apanya?”

“Kata-kata dokter … semuanya.” Volume suara Kaaya tidak bertambah. Ryubi memandangnya bingung. “Memang kemarin terasanya gimana? Fiktif?”

“Iya.” Akhirnya Kaaya mengangkat kepalanya. “Habisnya … habisnya, kamu kelihatan nggak apa-apa ….”

“Loh, aku memang nggak apa-apa. Kan sudah kubilang cuma mimisan gitu nggak usah dibesar-besarin.”

Kaaya kembali menunduk. “Mungkin harusnya kemarin aku nggak kasih kamu izin latihan.”

“Nggak, kok. Kemarin latihannya cuma sekali, nggak ada capek-capeknya.”

“Mungkin harusnya kemarin aku tahan kamu.”

“…. Kaaya ….”

“Mungkin … mungkin harusnya kita nggak usah ke sini.”

“Kaaya,” Ryubi berkata penuh penekanan,”percayalah, misal kita nggak ke sini, misal kemarin kamu berhasil menahanku, kamu akan lebih menyesal.”

Kaaya tidak menjawab. Setelah senyap selama beberapa detik, akhirnya Kaaya mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang dipaksakan,”Haha, kita kenapa begini, sih? _Bully-bully-_ an seperti biasanya aja, yuk. Lebih seru, sumpah.”

Ryubi membalas tawa Kaaya dengan tawa yang canggung, lalu menjawab,”Iya, kita kenapa begini, sih. Seperti bukan Kamei _kyoudai_ saja.”

“Kalau begitu aku boleh mandi, ya.” Kaaya pun berdiri. Ryubi mengangguk. “Tempat sampahnya keluarkan saja kalau mengganggu.”

Kaaya sebenarnya tidak berniat mengeluarkannya, tapi Kaaya mungkin akan menangis di kamar mandi kalau melihatnya lagi, jadi Kaaya menurut. Setelah mandi, Kaaya menghabiskan waktu dengan berendam di kamar mandi sambil memandang langit-langit—merenung.

Kaaya benar-benar baru percaya pada kata-kata dokter setelah semalam memungkirinya. Saat tak kunjung terlelap semalam, Kaaya berencana akan mendatangi dokter itu dan berkata bahwa beliau pembohong jika hari ini berjalan dengan lancar. Kaaya benar-benar nyaris mempercayai skenario yang ia karang sendiri. Tapi … setelah kejadian tadi … Kaaya seperti ditarik secara kasar untuk melihat realita.

Seusai mandi, sebenarnya Kaaya ingin bertanya mengenai segalanya yang belum ia ketahui. Tentang pemeriksaan diam-diam yang tidak Kaaya ketahui saat itu. Tentang bagaimana Ryubi bisa berakhir di rumah sakit kemarin lusa. Bahkan Kaaya juga ingin mendengar bagaimana perasaan Ryubi setelah dokter menjelaskan padanya. Setelah mimpi-mimpinya direnggut. Setelah ia yang telah berada di puncak dijatuhkan lagi. Kaaya ingin mendengar semua itu walaupun ia tak tahu apa hatinya sanggup menampung semuanya.

Tapi, berhubung hari ini adalah _live_ terakhir, Kaaya tidak ingin menghancurkannya dengan menanyakan hal-hal menyedihkan. Maka siang itu hanya mereka lewati dengan pembicaraan soal _live_ nanti, tentang kencan Kousaku dan Kaaya yang berakhir menyakitkan semalam (tentu Kaaya tidak menceritakan bagian menyakitkannya), tentang gosip-gosip yang beredar di grup satu sama lain.

Untuk sesaat, semuanya terasa menyenangkan. Seakan mereka berdua memang akan terus seperti ini, berjalan di jalan yang sama untuk meraih mimpi. Untuk sesaat, Kaaya lupa bahwa jalannya masih terbentang panjang, dan kakaknya dipaksa berhenti sementara teman-temannya berlari.

* * *

 

Akhirnya, sore itu tiba.

Kaaya mendapat izin memasuki _backstage_ karena mamanya sudah menjelaskan pada staf. Kaaya langsung merasa masuk surga _ikemen._ Ia hanya terbengong-bengong di sudut, sementara di mana-mana hanya ada laki-laki yang ribut. Matanya sempat menangkap Kousaku dengan kostum _zenkoku senbatsu_ dan rambut yang ditata keren. Tiba-tiba pipi Kaaya terasa menghangat melihat Kousaku dari kejauhan seperti itu.

“Lho, Kaaya?! Ngapain di sini?!” Terdengar suara cempreng yang sangat dikenalnya. Shuuto. Selain Kousaku (dan kakaknya sendiri tentu saja), di Ebidan Sendai Kaaya lumayan dekat dengan Shuuto. Kaaya segera melambaikan tangannya pada Shuuto. “Halo! Hari ini aku menjadi _lucky fans_ yang boleh masuk ke _backstage_.”

“Hee?! _Uso deshou?!_ ” Kali ini suara entah siapa, Kaaya tidak kenal. Dari bajunya sih sepertinya anak Tokyo. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, ganteng juga. Laki-laki itu berjalan terburu-buru menghampiri Kaaya. “Kukira Ryubi sedang _crossdress_ tapi Ryubi juga ada di sana, makanya aku dari tadi bingung!”

“Untuk apa aku _crossdress_?” sahut Ryubi dari jauh. Shuuto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. “Semuanya, kenalkan, ini Kaaya. Adiknya Ryubi.”

Seketika, _backstage_ itu menjadi ricuh. Haruma yang tiba-tiba muncul menambahkan,”Dengan kata lain, pacarnya Kousaku!”

Lalu suasana yang sudah heboh itu menjadi tiga kali lipat lebih riuh. Kaaya memukul lengan Haruma keras-keras. “Kamu sudah gila, ya?!”

“Eh, ini Kousaku sudah mau tampil, lho! Sini, ikut aku biar bisa lihat.” Shuuto menarik lengan Kaaya. Kaaya merasa seperti ditarik anak TK yang rewel. “Kamu kok masih kecil saja, sih ….”

Shuuto langsung cemberut. “Lihat saja ya nanti kalau aku sudah puber, pasti lebih tinggi darimu!”

Kaaya hanya mengiyakan sambil terkikik geli. Di samping panggung, sudah banyak yang berkerumun ingin menonton penampilan _zenkoku senbatsu_. Kaaya jadi tidak enak, seakan menjadi penyusup begini. Apalagi Shuuto memaksa mereka semua menyingkir dengan suara kekanakannya. “Minggir, kalian semua! _Lucky fans_ mau lewat!”

“Eh … aku bukan _lucky fans_ , silakan kalian lihat saja.” Kaaya menjadi malu sendiri. Tiba-tiba laki-laki di depannya berbalik, tersenyum memandang Kaaya. “Kamu yang adiknya Ryubi, ya? Sini deh, biar kelihatan.” Kemudian dengan sopan dia mempersilakan Kaaya mengambil tempatnya.

Kaaya klepek-klepek duluan oleh kelembutan laki-laki yang memiliki tahi lalat manis di pipi tadi. _Siapa dan dari region mana ya, ehe._

“Jangan terpesona sama cowok lain.” Suara Shuuto masih terdengar meski sosoknya sudah tenggelam entah di mana. Kaaya tidak bermaksud ganjen, tapi karena penasaran akhirnya ia bertanya pada laki-laki tadi,”Terima kasih, _by the way_ , siapa namamu?”

“Hinata, dari Nagoya.”

Kaaya melongo. “Apa semua cowok Nagoya lembut-lembut begini?”

“Hah?”

“Nggak, nggak usah dipikirin.” Lalu Kaaya berbalik tanpa malu.

Sebenarnya, melihat Kousaku hanya tujuan nomor duanya. Tentu saja tujuan utamanya tetap mengawasi kakaknya. Kaaya benar-benar memperhatikan tiap gerak _dance_ yang mereka lakukan, sementara hatinya was-was setengah mati. Kaaya jadi iri dengan para perempuan yang duduk di bangku penonton—mereka bisa ber- _kyaa-kyaa_ sesuka hati sementara Kaaya di sini sudah ingin menangis saking khawatirnya.

Tapi, akhirnya satu lagu itu selesai dengan sukses. Tanpa ada kesalahan sedikit pun dari Ryubi. Kaaya bahkan lupa tidak memperhatikan Kousaku.

“Habis ini masih apa?” tanya Kaaya pada laki-laki _random_ di sampingnya. Ah, kalau yang ini sih Kaaya tahu namanya. Ishida Ryouta yang biasa dipanggil Isshii. Kousaku pernah bercerita tentang anak Tokyo yang memiliki pipi sangat lucu sambil mengirim fotonya.

“Pidato pembubaran _zenkoku senbatsu_ ,” jawab Isshii. Kaaya setuju kalau Isshii dibilang lucu. Rasanya seperti melihat emotikon unyu berbicara.

Kaaya menunggu dengan sabar. Satu per satu anggota _senbatsu_ mengucapkan pesan dan kesan selama tampil bertujuh. Beberapa anak di sekitar Kaaya sudah menangis sejak anak pertama—Shunta—membacakan pidatonya. Yang membaca pidato sendiri juga terisak.

Lama-lama, mata Kaaya ikut panas.

“Nanti kira-kira siapa yang nggak menangis?” tanya Isshii kepada temannya. Kaaya menguping. Kalau tidak salah, yang ditanya itu namanya Kaname. Kaname menjawab,”Ryouchin nggak akan menangis deh, sepertinya.”

“Jun juga kalau menangis seperti nggak cocok, ya.”

“Eh, Ryubi juga nggak mungkin deh, sepertinya.”

Kaaya setuju. Ia memprediksi kakaknya tidak akan menangis. Nyatanya kemarin dia senyum-senyum saja menerima takdir pahitnya—walaupun Kaaya tahu itu senyum palsu.

Akhirnya giliran Ryubi mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan tentang _zenkoku senbatsu_. Hanya kalimat-kalimat standar seperti terima kasih sudah membuatnya menemukan teman dan sebagainya. Mirip-mirip dengan yang lain. Kaaya sudah nyaris kehilangan fokus, sebelum kemudian Ryubi mengakhiri pidatonya.

“Di belakang panggung tadi, kami sudah sepakat untuk tidak menangis. Tapi …,” ia berhenti sejenak. Kaaya ikut terpaku, begitu pula dengan para laki-laki di sekelilingnya yang melongo heran. Kaaya memicingkan matanya, takut yang ia lihat hanya ilusi karena cahaya panggung atau apa. Tapi tidak.

Ia benar-benar sedang melihat air mata Ryubi meluncur di pipinya.

“Tapi … sepertinya aku menangis. Ah, benar. Aku menangis.”

Kaaya berbalik, menghapus air mata yang ikut menetes. Haruma berkomentar,”Wah, kakaknya menangis adiknya baru ikut menangis, masa.”

Kaaya tertawa hambar, lalu memutuskan untuk keluar dari kerumunan dan kembali duduk di kursi yang sendirian di sudut ruangan. Lagi-lagi ia iri pada mereka yang tak tahu apa-apa. Para member _zenkoku senbatsu_ yang hanya menangis karena ini adalah _live_ bertujuh terakhir mereka. Toh sehabis ini enam dari mereka bertemu lagi. Lalu para member lain yang berkerumun dan hanya menangis karena terharu melihat persahabatan mereka. Jenis tangis yang menghangatkan hati.

Hanya Kaaya yang menangis karena tahu setelah ini ia tidak akan melihat Ryubi di panggung lagi.

Setelah member _zenkoku senbatsu_ kembali, Kaaya sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Ryubi. Kaaya juga tak menuntut, karena ia tahu ini adalah kesempatan terakhir Ryubi bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya di belakang panggung. Mereka sibuk ber- _selfie_ ria, setelah menenangkan Ryouta yang tiba-tiba menangis sendirian di sudut—padahal tadi satu-satunya yang tidak menangis di atas panggung.

Awalnya Kaaya sabar menanti, tapi lama-lama dia tidak sabar. Ia bertanya pada laki-laki yang lagi-lagi hanya secara kebetulan berada di dekatnya. “Eh, itu mereka masih lama?”

“Apa? _Zenkoku senbatsu_?” lelaki tadi balik bertanya. Kaaya mengangguk. “Aku sudah harus pulang soalnya, Ryubi juga.” Mamanya memang berpesan untuk pulang secepat mungkin. Hari juga keburu malam.

“Ada kepentingan yang benar-benar nggak bisa dihindari, ya?”

“Iya … kami harus sampai rumah malam ini.”

“Duh, bagaimana, ya. Pasti masih lama sepertinya. Soalnya ini kan terakhir kalinya mereka pakai kostum itu, terakhir kali jadi _zenkoku senbatsu_. Eh, ngomong-ngomong namaku Naoya.” Laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Naoya itu mengulurkan tangan. Kaaya langsung menyalaminya, refleks teringat cerita Kousaku. “Oh, Animaru? Yang suka ayam?”

“Lho, kok tau? Dari Ryubi, ya?”

Agar tidak panjang urusannya, Kaaya mengangguk saja.

“Jadi, bagaimana? Apa orang tuamu tidak akan memberi kelonggaran sebentar lagi? Habisnya ini kenangan terakhir mereka sebagai _zenkoku senbatsu._ ”

 _Kenangan terakhir Ryubi di agensi ini juga_ , batin Kaaya. Tapi mamanya sudah bawel mengirimnya pesan apakah mereka sudah pulang atau belum. Mamanya tidak mengizinkan menginap satu malam lagi, tapi mereka juga tidak boleh terlalu malam sampai rumah.

“Aku juga nggak enak mau ke sana tiba-tiba.”

“Mau aku panggilkan?”

Kaaya menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Sungguh, kalau mamanya tidak ribut menyuruh pulang, Kaaya akan membiarkan Ryubi di sana sepuasnya. Tapi mamanya sudah sangat khawatir dan sedari tadi Kaaya juga hampir dianggap tidak ada. Kalau Kaaya tidak mengajak pulang sekarang, nanti Ryubi pasti kabur ikut lagu penutup. Lalu pasti masih ada _encore._

Akhirnya Kaaya mengiyakan tawaran Naoya. “Baiklah. Terima kasih, ya.”

Ryubi tampak enggan saat Naoya berbicara padanya. Member yang lain juga ikut-ikutan membujuk Ryubi untuk tetap di sana. Member lain yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi akhirnya mata Kaaya bertemu dengan mata Ryubi, dan Kaaya memelototinya. Akhirnya Ryubi menyerah dan menghampiri Kaaya. “Kita mau pulang sekarang?”

“Mama sudah mengirimiku banyak _chat_.”

“Aku seperti masih nggak mau ninggalin tempat ini.”

“Aku tahu.” _Aku tahu. Aku mengerti. Begitu kamu pergi dari sini, itu akhirnya kamu mengakhiri segalanya dan kamu pasti nggak mau itu._

Ryubi menarik napas panjang. “Ya sudah. Kita pulang.”

Kaaya mengangguk, lalu mengarahkan pandangan pada member lain yang menonton penasaran. “Semuanya, terima kasih, ya!” _Terima kasih selama ini sudah berteman dan menjaga kakakku. Terima kasih sudah menjadi salah satu alasan kakakku bahagia di sini selama ini._ Ada banyak rasa terima kasih dan doa yang ingin Kaaya sampaikan, tapi berhubung ia dituntut untuk merahasiakan, maka Kaaya tak mengutarakan satu pun.

Kaaya memandang Ryubi, menebak pasti hal-hal yang sama berputar di kepala kakaknya. Pasti Ryubi ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan terima kasih. Mungkin Ryubi juga ingin mendoakan kesuksesan teman-temannya. Tapi, demi akting bahwa _ia baik-baik saja_ , Ryubi hanya berpamitan biasa seolah besok-besok ia akan kembali latihan lagi. “Sampai jumpa, semua!”

“Kaaya, tunggu!” Tiba-tiba Kousaku menghampiri Kaaya. _Backstage_ pun langsung riuh dengan _cie cie_ yang bersahut-sahutan. Kaaya yang sudah siap keluar pun menoleh. “Apa?”

Kousaku menarik jaketnya yang ada di gantungan, lalu menyerahkannya pada Kaaya. “Dari kemarin aku nggak lihat kamu pakai jaket. Kamu nggak bawa, ‘kan?”

Kehebohan makin menjadi-jadi. Kaaya pun terbengong-bengong, sementara wajah Kousaku merah padam. _Backstage_ seperti dilanda kericuhan.

“Ciee!”

“Astaga nggak nyangka Kousaku bisa romantis.”

“Sumpah, dari tahun 2015 masuk Ebidan baru pertama kali lihat yang begini.”

“Jangankan 2015, dari 2013 juga nggak ada.”

“Apa aku juga perlu ngecengin cewek-cewek Stardust Planet?”

“Sudah, dong,” ucap Kousaku malu. Kaaya akhirnya menerima jaket itu, dengan canggung malah membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih yang bervolume sangat pelan. Sampai Kaaya dan Ryubi keluar dari gedung itu, suara riuh masih terdengar.

“Sekarang, sudah berakhir,” ucap Ryubi beberapa langkah dari gedung itu. Kaaya menunduk diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

_**\- to be continued** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gtw lah anjir ini aku bikin apasi

Mendekati akhir bulan Juni, Kaaya memandang jadwal untuk unitnya di bulan Juli. Dia menelan ludah resah. Tampaknya memasang jadwal _perform_ -nya tepat di depan mata saat ia duduk mengerjakan PR adalah hal yang salah—hanya menambah stres saja.

Pandangannya tertuju pada PR bahasa Inggris di hadapannya. Kaaya adalah penganut _mengapa orang Jepang harus belajar bahasa Inggris_ , dan dia sudah putus asa. Bagi Kaaya, tampil di panggung selama seminggu berturut-turut jauh lebih baik daripada mengerjakan satu PR bahasa Inggris.

Baru saja Kaaya meletakkan kepalanya di atas tumpukan buku, alarm-nya berbunyi. Kaaya terperanjat, mematikan alarm-nya sambil setengah mengomel. Tapi begitu ingat alarm apa itu, Kaaya langsung tergopoh-gopoh pergi ke dapur. Hari ini mamanya ada acara kantor sehingga tak bisa memasak makan malam. Mamanya yang memaksa Kaaya memasang alarm untuk masak makan malam, karena yakin Kaaya akan lupa. Mamanya tidak salah—Kaaya memang sempat lupa.

Kaaya bukan gadis yang pandai memasak. Jangan bayangkan gadis yang banyak tingkah dan tidak bisa diam seperti Kaaya bersikap keibuan dan membuat masakan-masakan hangat. Apalagi kue-kue lucu. Maka malam itu Kaaya hanya menggoreng dua butir telur, yang tragisnya salah satunya gosong. Kaaya memutuskan untuk memakan telur yang gosong itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Kalau dulu, pasti yang gosong akan ia berikan pada Ryubi.

Setelah selesai memasak dan menata meja, Kaaya termenung sejenak. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah kejadian ini akan mengubahnya menjadi anak baik dalam waktu singkat. Biasanya, kalau mama belum pulang sampai malam, Kaaya masih akan bermalas-malasan sampai Ryubi meneriakinya. Kaaya akan balas berteriak,’Masak saja sendiri kalau nggak sabar!’ Terkadang Ryubi memilih untuk menunggu Kaaya, tapi kadang ia benar-benar masak sendiri. Lalu mereka akan makan sambil berdebat tiada habisnya.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Kaaya segera naik ke lantai dua dan memasuki kamar Ryubi. Ryubi belum beranjak dari kamar sejak tidur siang sepulang sekolah tadi. Kaaya mendekatinya, hendak membangunkannya dengan cara terlembut yang pernah dia lakukan, namun ia malah menimbang-nimbang dulu.

Kalau dulu, Kaaya akan memukul-mukul apa saja yang ada untuk membuat keributan, sekaligus volume suaranya yang tidak bisa dikontrol itu. Kaaya berpikir, kalau ia mendadak baik, apakah Ryubi akan menyukainya? Bukankah lebih baik semuanya berjalan seperti biasa saja?

Kaaya sudah siap membanting pintu, sebelum kemudian ia berubah pikiran. Ia hanya memainkan knop pintu, tak menyangka hal semudah ini saja membuatnya kebingungan.

“Kamu ngapain?”

Malah suara Ryubi yang mengejutkan Kaaya. Meski kaget, Kaaya berusaha bersikap biasa saja. “Nggak. Cuma mau bangunin, makan malam sudah siap.”

“Oh. Tumben rajin.”

“Daripada mengerjakan PR pusing-pusing mending masak,” ucap Kaaya sambil berlalu. Kaaya duduk duluan di depan telur gosongnya yang mendingin, membubuhkan saus banyak-banyak agar Kaaya melupakan rasa gosongnya. Kaaya sudah makan empat sendok saat Ryubi menyusul.

Ryubi membolak-balik telur yang disajikan Kaaya. “Kamu nggak mau meracuni, ‘kan?”

“Buktinya aku juga makan!!” seru Kaaya.

“Ya sudah, kamu habiskan dulu, deh. Kalau sampai habis kamu nggak kenapa-kenapa aku baru percaya.”

Kaaya memandangnya kesal. “Kenapa, sih? Aku pernah masak nasi goreng asin kebanyakan minyak dulu saja kamu makan.”

“Sudah deh, habiskan dulu saja.” Lalu Ryubi hanya bertopang dagu sambil memandang Kaaya. Kaaya bersungut-sungut menghabiskan makanannya, meski rasanya tidak terlalu enak. Setelah satu piring tandas, ia menatap Ryubi tajam. “Tuh, ‘kan, aku nggak kenapa-kenapa.”

Ryubi hanya tersenyum, lalu mengambil satu suapan. Kaaya tidak peduli dan memainkan HP-nya— _chat_ dengan Kousaku, tentu saja. Ia tertawa sendiri dengan cara bercerita Kousaku yang memakai emotikon unyu bertebaran. Selalu saja ada hal yang diceritakan Kousaku. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka sebenarnya berkebalikan. Di _chat_ seperti ini, lebih banyak Kousaku yang bercerita. Warna kucing lewat di depan rumahnya saja dia foto dan dia ceritakan. Kalau bertemu secara langsung, entah mengapa cerita-cerita Kousaku menghilang begitu saja dan digantikan dengan mulut cerewet Kaaya.

Baru saja Kaaya akan beranjak melanjutkan PR-nya, tiba-tiba Ryubi yang lebih dulu berdiri. Ia berjalan terburu-buru menuju kamar mandi, membuat Kaaya terbengong-bengong. Tapi Kaaya cepat-cepat meletakkan HP-nya di meja makan dan mengejar Ryubi, menyadari makan malam tadi masih tersisa lebih dari setengah piring.

Kaaya hanya berdiri di pintu kamar mandi, tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehadiran pada Ryubi yang sibuk memuntahkan isi perut di kloset. Tapi kemudian Kaaya berjalan masuk dan berjongkok di samping Ryubi. “Aku benar-benar meracunimu, ya?”

Ryubi tidak menjawab, masih mengatur napas. Beberapa saat kemudian dia tertawa hambar dan berkata,”Iya, nih. Kok kamu tega?”

“Tega aja,” Kaaya menjawab singkat. Untuk sementara, suasana hanya diwarnai suara _flush_ toilet. Kaaya sering mendengar kasus orang yang meninggal gara-gara terpeleset di toilet, jadi Kaaya berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Awalnya Kaaya menyangka Ryubi akan menolak, berkata dia bisa sendiri, lalu Kaaya harus memaksa.

Tapi nyatanya Ryubi hanya menerima uluran tangan Kaaya dan berdiri. Baru saja Kaaya hendak mengajaknya keluar, Ryubi sudah terduduk kembali, muntah kembali. Kali ini dengan tangannya masih dalam genggaman Kaaya. Kaaya tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya diam menunggu sambil fokus menahan air mata. Rasanya menahan air mata telah menjadi hobi sekaligus keahlian Kaaya sekarang.

Setelah itu, mereka hanya saling memandang, hingga kemudian Ryubi yang tertawa kecil. “Kenapa malah kamu yang pucat?”

“Masa?” Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kaaya. Kaaya tahu pasti piasnya wajahnya disebabkan oleh rasa takut yang bergejolak dalam dadanya, tapi ia juga tak menyangka kalau itu benar-benar bisa menyebabkan rona wajahnya menjadi seputih kertas saat ia melihat ke kaca.

Mereka berdua kembali ke ruang makan. Kaaya mengambil segelas air, meletakkannya di depan Ryubi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ryubi memandanginya dan berkata,”Kamu nggak meracuni air ini juga, ‘kan?”

“Kan kamu tadi lihat aku langsung ambil dari dispenser?!”

“Ya kan siapa tahu.”

“Kalau begitu aku minum airnya duluan, ya. Kalau aku nggak kenapa-kenapa berarti nggak beracun.” Kaaya meminum air yang disodorkannya satu tegukan, lalu meletakkannya lagi. “Lihat nih, nggak kenapa-kenapa, ‘kan?”

Ryubi tersenyum tipis. “Tadi aku nyuruh kamu makan duluan cuma karena takut kalau kamu jadi nggak selera makan.”

Kaaya tertegun, sama sekali tidak menyadari itu. Ia mengira Ryubi memang hanya bercanda bahwa itu makanan beracun dengan menyuruh Kaaya menghabiskannya duluan. Rupanya Ryubi sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan merencanakannya dengan matang agar Kaaya bisa makan dengan nikmat.

Setelah hening cukup lama, Kaaya memutuskan untuk mencoba mencairkan suasana. “Gimana rasanya makan makanan beracun?”

“Nggak enak. Lain kali kalau mama pergi lagi harusnya dia sudah masak.”

Kaaya terdiam, lalu berpindah tempat duduk ke samping Ryubi. “Mau makan apa, kalau gitu?”

“Nggak selera lagi habis kamu racun,” jawab Ryubi, lalu meminum sedikit air yang diberikan Kaaya. “Mau langsung tidur saja.”

“Padahal baru bangun,” protes Kaaya. “Nanti mama marah-marah kalau tahu salah satu dari kita belum makan.”

“Kan sudah setengah.”

“Itu belum ada setengah.”

“Yang penting kan sudah makan.”

“Tapi sudah keluar lagi.”

“Itu nggak masuk perhitungan, yang penting kan sudah makan.”

Kaaya menghela napas putus asa. “Ayo dong, sebelum mama pulang. Aku nggak mau dimarahin mama juga kalau ketahuan.”

“Memang bakal ketahuan?”

“Nggak tahu, sih …,” Kaaya menunduk. “Tapi aku maunya kamu juga makan.”

“Sudah, kamu lanjut kerjain PR saja sana. Sini kalau nggak ngerti.” Ryubi masih menolak. “Lagi pula … percuma, Kaaya. Mau makan pun nanti juga hasilnya seperti tadi.”

Kaaya terdiam, berusaha melenyapkan rasa pedih dalam hatinya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan membereskan piring-piring di meja. “Kalau begitu aku buang, ya.”

“Iya, lagi pula siapa yang mau makan makanan yang sudah kamu racuni.”

“Iya, iya,” Kaaya menjawab sambil terus melakukan pekerjaannya. Padahal dulu ia paling malas dengan yang namanya cuci piring. Mamanya selalu menggerutu dengan piring kotor yang menumpuk di wastafel setiap pulang malam. Tapi, sejak malam ini, Kaaya sudah berkomitmen akan menjadi adik sekaligus anak yang baik di keluarganya.

Baru saja Kaaya akan berjalan menuju wastafel, tiba-tiba Ryubi memegang pergelangan tangan Kaaya. Kaaya nyaris menjatuhkan tumpukan piring itu kalau sebelah tangannya tak membantu membawa piring. “Apa, sih?! Bikin kaget saja.”

“Maaf.”

“Hah?”

Ryubi melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Kaaya. “Ya sudah, cuci piring sana.”

Kaaya pun pergi sambil tetap membisu.

_Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena nggak bisa apa-apa._

 

**_\- to be continued_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stres sendiri setelah re-read*
> 
> ya ampun kamei kyoudai maafkan sasa


	6. Chapter 6

“Sekarang kamu yang pegang ini.” Ryubi menyerahkan HP-nya pada Kaaya. Kaaya yang sedang menggigit roti untuk sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah pun terpana. “Apa?”

“Pokoknya kamu pegang HP-ku.”

“Lah, kamu kan mau pergi?”

Pagi itu, Ryubi memang sedang bersiap pergi ke rumah sakit bersama mamanya. Kaaya tidak ikut karena hanya pemeriksaan lab dan Kaaya juga harus pergi sekolah.

“Ini _read_ -nya sudah kumatikan, jadi kalau mau buka _chat_ terserah. Tapi jangan ada yang dibalas.”

Kaaya masih tidak mengerti. “Memangnya kenapa, sih?”

“Nanti kalau kujelaskan, kamu telat sekolah,” jawab Ryubi. “Nanti, deh.”

Kaaya mengangguk, kemudian iseng membuka aplikasi LINE sambil terus mengunyah roti. Ada banyak _private chat_ yang tidak dibalas … dan semuanya dari member Ebidan. Saat Kaaya membuka grup, mereka tampak sedang membicarakan _event_ yang akan datang, mendata siapa saja yang akan berpartisipasi. Tentu saja sebagian besar mencari Ryubi berhubung Ryubi adalah salah satu anak emas Ebidan.

Kaaya meletakkan HP itu di atas meja. Sekarang, tanpa dijelaskan pun dia sudah mengerti. “Kamu mau menghilang dari mereka, ya?”

“Aku nggak tahu harus kasih alasan apa.”

Baru saja Kaaya hendak membuka mulut, HP-nya berbunyi. Kousaku. Kaaya membacakan pesannya keras-keras,”’Kaaya, tolong bilang Ryubi suruh cek LINE, ya. Kami sedang butuh.’ Begitu kata Kousaku.”

“Yah. Kamu pernah bohongin Kousaku, nggak?”

Kaaya menggeleng jujur. Sejak awal mengenal Kousaku sampai sekarang, seingat Kaaya ia tak pernah berbohong. Toh pembicaraan mereka hanya hal-hal sederhana saja selama ini. Mungkin kalau pernah pun hanya sekadar Kaaya yang berbohong sudah mandi padahal belum, demi menjaga reputasi. Hanya hal-hal kecil yang tidak akan berdampak besar seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba Kaaya sadar hubungannya dengan Kousaku hanya mengambang di titik itu-itu saja. Mereka memang mengobrol setiap hari, menceritakan apa saja yang bisa diceritakan, dan Kaaya akui Kaaya menikmatinya. Tapi mereka tidak pernah menyentuh tema pembicaraan yang lebih dalam. Barangkali mereka sesungguhnya belum mengenal satu sama lain sejauh itu.

“Kalau sekarang aku minta kamu bohongin Kousaku, bakal merusak hubunganmu, nggak?”

Kaaya menggeleng lagi. Ia belum tahu bagaimana ia akan menjawab pesan Kousaku, tapi kalau Ryubi menyuruh demikian, maka akan ia lakukan. Kaaya berusaha menghibur diri sendiri bahwa tak akan selamanya juga ia terus-terusan jujur. Pasti suatu saat nanti akan ada hal yang mengharuskannya berbohong juga, jadi tidak apa-apa jika dimulai dari sini. Toh ini bukan demi dirinya sendiri juga.

“Iya,” jawab Kaaya kemudian. “Aku nggak akan ember, kok.”

“Anak pintar.”

“Iya dong.”

Pada akhirnya, Kaaya hanya membalas ‘Siap’ untuk Kousaku. Toh dia tidak berbohong telah menyampaikannya pada Ryubi. Kalau nanti Kousaku bertanya-tanya lagi … skenario apa yang akan ia ciptakan?

Atau ia ikut menghilang dari Kousaku saja?

* * *

 

“Eh, eh, kalian sudah dengar, belum?” Tiba-tiba Isshin muncul mengejutkan member yang baru saja berkumpul untuk melakukan latihan mingguan. Kousaku yang masih gusar karena _chat_ -nya sama sekali tidak dibalas oleh Kamei bersaudara tidak menjawab. Haruma yang menoleh penasaran. ”Apa?”

“Gosipnya Nagoya dan Sendai _senbatsu_ -nya cuma lima! Duh, aku kalau nggak kepilih gimana?” Isshin menyampaikan desas-desus yang tak sengaja ia dengar. Seketika, teman-temannya menjadi panik. Hakuto berkata dengan cemas,”Berarti dari kita ada dua yang tidak dapat _senbatsu_ , dong?”

“Ini mah pasti aku yang nggak dapat.” Sena, member termuda di Ebidan Sendai terdengar putus asa. Shuuto menggeleng. “Sepertinya aku deh!”

“Apa aku, ya? Kalau Shuuto mah akhir-akhir ini dapat panggilan _event_ , ‘kan?” Haruma ikut-ikutan pesimis. Kemudian ia melirik Kousaku yang masih memandangi layar HP. “Kalau Kousaku dan Ryubi mah ….”

“Sudah pasti!” serobot Shuuto. “Malah sepertinya mereka _zenkoku senbatsu_ lagi! Ya, ‘kan??”

Hakuto mengangguk setuju. “Iya. Lagi pula kalau dari kita-kita mah siapa lagi yang pantas masuk _zenkoku senbatsu_ selain mereka ….”

Sebenarnya Kousaku ingin merendah dan berkata bisa saja mereka yang masuk _zenkoku senbatsu_ , tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya,”Masalahnya sekarang Ryubi di mana?”

“Oh iya.” Isshin menoleh ke sana kemari. “Baru sadar dia belum datang.”

“Akhir-akhir ini dia muncul di grup nggak, sih?” Haruma menimpali. “Kok aku jarang lihat? Padahal biasanya _online_ 24 jam.”

“Coba tanya Kaaya.” Shuuto memberi saran Kousaku. Kousaku menghela napas. “Sudah.”

“Terus?”

“Kaaya cuma … ya gitu. ‘Nanti kubilang ke orangnya’, ‘tunggu, ya’, ‘iya tadi aku sudah bilang’ dan sebagainya. Tadi aku tanya Ryubi mau datang latihan apa nggak, Kaaya cuma jawab nggak tahu karena dia juga nggak di rumah.”

“Hmm …,” Haruma berpikir,”ada yang disembunyiin nggak, sih?”

Kousaku mengangkat bahu. “Aku nggak curigaan jadi aku nggak mikir apa-apa ….”

“Kamu mah, misal Kaaya selingkuh di depan mata juga nggak bakal curiga.”

“Aku sama Kaaya kan nggak pacaran!”

“Grebek rumahnya aja, yuk?” Isshin memberi saran yang cukup gila, namun kelima temannya memandangnya seolah Isshin baru saja mengatakan hal yang paling jenius di dunia. Shuuto langsung bersemangat. “Kapan? Nanti habis latihan?”

“Hari ini?” Haruma tampak antusias. “Kok sepertinya aku ada urusan, ya ….”

“Tapi … kita harusnya melakukan itu hari ini,” ucap Kousaku. “Maksudku, _one-man_ kita tinggal lusa.”

Isshin mengangguk resah. “Hari ini atau besok, cuma itu pilihannya.”

“ _One-man_ Ebidan Sendai tanpa Ryubi jadi apa?” Shuuto bertopang dagu. “Apa dia sedang di tempat yang nggak ada jaringan internet?”

“Memang benar sedang liburan ke mana gitu, kali,” kata Hakuto.

“Ya harusnya Kaaya bilang dong, kalau cuma begitu?” sela Haruma.

“Haruma curigaan, ya.” Shuuto tertawa kecil. “ _Positive thinking_ saja yuk. Menurutku Ryubi nggak bakal hilang dari dunia _idol_ begini. Kousaku juga pasti ngerti banget, ‘kan?”

Kousaku mengangguk sambil tersenyum, berada di kubu berpikiran positif. “Iyalah, nggak akan. Ya sudah, besok kita ke sana, ya!”

Baru saja mereka merancang rencana, tiba-tiba manager Stardust Sendai menghampiri mereka. Sedari tadi, diam-diam ia mendengarkan perbincangan keenam anak tersebut. Baru kemarin mama Ryubi menarik semua jadwal anak sulungnya dan mengajukan pengunduran diri. Ia juga berpesan untuk tidak membocorkan alasan sebenarnya pada satu pun anggota Ebidan Sendai, membuat Ryubi seolah-olah menghilang tanpa alasan.

“Anak-anak, aku ingin memberi pengumuman penting.” Sang manager membuka pertemuan. Perasaan Kousaku langsung menjadi tidak enak, meski ia bilang ia bukan orang yang mudah curiga. Perasaan tidak enak itu muncul begitu saja.

Manager mereka menarik napas, lalu menjelaskan,”Maaf mendadak, tapi kalian tinggal punya waktu dua hari untuk mengganti semua pembagian _line_ di lagu-lagu yang akan kalian bawakan di _one-man live_ nanti.”

“Hah?!” Isshin yang pertama bereaksi. “Ada apa memangnya?”

“Kenapa seperti waktu _final ririibe_ …,” gumam Haruma. Sedetik kemudian dia terperanjat. “Tunggu, jangan bilang memang karena Ryubi tidak bisa ikut lagi?”

Manager mereka mengangguk. “Iya … untuk _event_ ini dan seterusnya.”

“Apa?!” Kousaku refleks berdiri. “Dia … berhenti dari Ebidan?”

“Nggak mungkin, ‘kan? Baru aja kita bahas Ryubi nggak mungkin hilang dari dunia _idol_!” Isshin pun tidak terima. Haruma mengangguk. “Benar, lagi pula dia sedang ada di puncak. Nggak mungkin dia buang semua ini begitu saja.”

“Dengar dulu.” Manager mereka berusaha menenangkan, meski ia berpikir wajar anak-anak ini merespons demikian. “Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan alasannya pada kalian karena permintaan keluarganya.”

“Kita harusnya tahu …,” gumam Kousaku. Haruma menyetujui,”Iya, kita kan sudah berjuang di dunia ini bersama-sama. Aku nggak bisa menerima ini tanpa kejelasan.”

“Tolong kalian mengerti, ya. Kalau keluarganya tidak berpesan demikian, aku juga pasti sudah menjelaskan pada kalian. Tapi di dunia ini memang ada hal-hal pribadi yang sudah seharusnya dirahasiakan, jadi tolong mengerti, ya.”

Tiba-tiba saja, Isshin sudah terisak. “Hiks … apa ini keinginannya sendiri? Atau … ada keadaan yang memaksa? Soalnya … nggak mungkin ….”

Shuuto yang sedari tadi tidak menjawab ikut meneteskan air mata, lalu memeluk Isshin. Hakuto dan Sena pun akhirnya tidak bisa menahan tangis. Hanya Kousaku dan Haruma yang bergeming, menanti penjelasan lebih lanjut. Berharap ada sedikit saja info lagi untuk memuaskan setidaknya nol koma persen rasa penasaran mereka.

Tapi ternyata sang manager sudah mengakhiri eksplanasinya,”Jadi, sekarang dan besok kalian latihan dengan formasi baru, ya. Berjuanglah menampilkan yang terbaik … demi Ryubi.”

Ada nada pahit yang membuat Kousaku tak nyaman mendengarnya. Ia berusaha berpikir positif, barangkali tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang membuat keluarga Ryubi menentangnya atau apa. Tapi kenapa Kaaya tidak?

“Coba tanya Kaaya lagi,” bisik Haruma begitu manager mereka pergi. Pria itu tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi para member Ebidan Sendai jika mengetahui alasan sebenarnya. Tanpa tahu alasannya saja mereka sudah tak sanggup menahan air mata, apalagi jika tahu?

Kousaku menghela napas mendengar perintah Haruma. “Aku pasti akan tanya, tapi aku takut percuma.”

“Dicoba dulu.”

“Selama ini sudah kelihatan kalau akan percuma … lagi pula tadi manager bilangnya keluarganya, ‘kan, yang melarang memberi tahu? Kaaya juga keluarganya.” Kousaku menjadi putus asa. Tentu saja ia tak ingin menyerah mencari tahu, tapi bagaimana? Apakah benar-benar mendatangi rumah Ryubi merupakan tindakan yang bijak?

Tidak ada yang tahu, di seberang sana Kaaya tengah berpikir keras apa yang akan ia lakukan jika Kousaku bertanya lebih lanjut. Apalagi jika ia sampai bertemu Kousaku. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kabur begitu saja? Atau latihan akting terlebih dahulu agar ia bisa berbohong? Kalau hanya bertemu anggota Ebidan Sendai yang lain sih, Kaaya tidak masalah membuat kebohongan. Tapi Kousaku ….

Ah, Kaaya cepat-cepat menggeleng keras. Memangnya Kousaku siapanya, sih? Lebih penting siapa, Kousaku atau kakaknya?

Menghilang dari Kousaku seharusnya tidak jadi masalah, ‘kan?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh iya lupa bilang dari awal
> 
> maaf ya kalo info medisnya ada yang salah huhu maklum aku cuma browse-browse di internet :(

“Aku baru ingat hari ini _one-man live_.”

Kaaya yang nyaris tersedak saat Ryubi berkata demikian. “Te-Terus? Mereka sudah siap tampil tanpa kamu?”

Tiba-tiba mama mereka menyela,”Itu sudah mama urus tiga hari lalu. Katanya managernya akan segera membereskannya.”

“Hmm, tapi dengan perubahan formasi dan waktu yang tersisa …,” gumam Ryubi. Kaaya jadi ikut penasaran. “Aku jadi ingin menyusup ke sana untuk nonton, deh.”

“Nggak, ah. Takut ketahuan. Nanti aku malah dikira kamu yang menyamar jadi cewek.”

“Ya sudah, minta direkamin Kousaku. Aku juga penasaran.”

Kaaya terdiam. Sudah dua hari ini dia mengabaikan pesan Kousaku. Tentu saja Kousaku bertanya pada Kaaya soal pengunduran diri Ryubi. Sebenarnya Kousaku hanya bertanya satu kali, berhubung Kousaku memang bukan tipe pemaksa. Pesan-pesan yang Kousaku kirim selanjutnya sudah berganti topik, tapi Kaaya benar-benar mengabaikannya.

“Bagaimana dia mau merekam kalau dia yang tampil,” jawab Kaaya pada akhirnya.

“Ya suruh staf lah.”

“Ya sudah, nanti aku minta tolong kapten saja.” Akhirnya Kaaya mendapat ide, meminta tolong manager mereka yang biasa dipanggil kapten. Ia segera mengirim pesan pada managernya. Lalu Kaaya menoleh pada mamanya yang sedang membuat sarapan. “Ma, hari ini aku ikut ke rumah sakit, ya?”

“Ngapain? Hari ini cuma konsultasi,” Ryubi yang menyahut.

“Bosan di rumah sendiri,” jawab Kaaya sambil memainkan _strap_ ponselnya.

“Kamu kan jarang di rumah,” timpal Ryubi. “Latihan, _event_ , sekolah, gitu terus berulang-ulang.”

“Seperti kamu dulu nggak gitu juga.”

“Lebih sering kamu.”

“Ya sudah, iya.”

“Mumpung bisa di rumah kenapa nggak di rumah saja?”

_Mumpung bisa sama kamu_ , Kaaya menjawab dalam hati. Kaaya tidak ingin bersikap seolah usia Ryubi memang tinggal sedikit lagi, tapi ia tak bisa menghindarkan pemikiran semacam itu dari benaknya. Kaaya hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Ryubi sebanyak mungkin, jika memang suatu saat nanti ….

Mamanya meletakkan sepiring nasi dan ayam goreng di hadapan Kaaya. “Ya sudah, kalau mau ikut ya ikut saja.”

“Kalau aku nggak ikut, aku takut ada yang kalian sembunyiin,” ucap Kaaya sambil menyendoki nasinya. Ryubi menggeleng. “Nggak ada, kok. Memangnya apa yang kamu belum tahu?”

“Kenapa aku berpikir masih banyak hal yang nggak dikasih tahu ke aku, ya,” kata Kaaya dengan nada curiga. Mamanya ikut menjawab,”Apa, sih? Perasaan nggak ada.”

_Banyak, Ma. Tapi aku sendiri juga nggak sanggup bertanya karena nggak tahu aku siap atau nggak sama jawabannya._ Namun Kaaya menyimpan perkataan itu dalam hati dan menyahut,”Nanti aja deh, kalau aku curiga lagi ya aku tanya, bakal dikasih tahu apa aja, ‘kan?”

“Iya.”

Pada akhirnya, Kaaya benar-benar ikut ke rumah sakit. Di sana Kaaya ikut mendengarkan penjelasan dokter baik-baik. Pada dasarnya topik hari itu adalah pengobatan melalui radioterapi. Kaaya juga berusaha mengingat-ingat jenis kanker yang diderita kakaknya, berencana untuk mencari kisah-kisah penderita penyakit yang sama di internet. _Diffuse Intrinsic Pontine Glioma_ , Kaaya mengulang-ulangnya dalam hati. Siapa tahu nanti Kaaya menemukan kisah penderita yang sembuh, sehingga ia bisa berharap akan kemungkinan yang cerah.

“Karena letaknya di daerah yang berperan dalam berbagai fungsi vital, seperti mengatur detak jantung dan pernapasan, jadi risikonya sangat besar kalau dilakukan operasi,” jelas sang dokter. “Kemoterapi pun tidak begitu memiliki efek karena obatnya tidak bisa menembus lapisan ini. Jadi pilihannya hanya radioterapi saja.”

Kaaya sempat berpikir proses pengobatannya akan mencakup kemoterapi seperti yang ia tonton di film-film. Ia sudah ngeri sendiri membayangkannya, meski tidak tahu kemoterapi itu diapakan. Tapi radioterapi pun terdengar menyeramkan. Suatu hal yang tak pernah Kaaya bayangkan akan dijalani salah satu anggota keluarganya. Apalagi kakaknya yang baru berusia empat belas tahun.

“Kanker jenis ini progresnya sangat cepat,” Dokter itu menjelaskan lagi. “Dalam waktu singkat pasien akan mengalami masalah penglihatan, seperti penglihatan ganda atau masalah mengendalikan gerakan mata. Apa kamu sudah mengalaminya?”

Kaaya memandang Ryubi, berharap ia menjawab tidak karena seperti itulah yang Kaaya tahu. Sayangnya Ryubi mengangguk. “Iya … sedikit.”

Kaaya menarik napas. Bagaimanapun, semua ini semakin terasa nyata.

“Dampak lain termasuk masalah dalam mengunyah dan menelan, gangguan keseimbangan, kesulitan berjalan, sakit kepala, mual dan muntah. Tapi, dengan radioterapi, seharusnya gejala-gejala itu bisa berkurang.”

_Dikurangi_ , ulang Kaaya dalam hati. _Bukan dilenyapkan seutuhnya_.

“Jadi tumornya memang tidak bisa hilang sepenuhnya, Dok?” Kali ini mamanya yang bertanya. Dokter itu menghela napas. “Dalam sebagian besar kasus, tumornya memang bisa menghilang … tapi pasti akan kembali beberapa bulan kemudian, dengan lebih ganas.”

“Lalu …,” Ryubi menyela,”aku punya waktu berapa banyak lagi?”

Kaaya menoleh, terkesiap. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sejak awal menggantung dalam benaknya, namun tak berani ia tanyakan. Kaaya sudah siap mengangkat tangan hendak menutup telinga. Kaaya benar-benar berada di ambang ingin tahu dan sama sekali tidak ingin mendengarnya. Bagaimana jika tinggal satu atau dua tahun? Bagaimana jika Ryubi tidak merasakan lulus SMA?

Dokter itu memandang Ryubi dengan mata sendu, lalu menjawab,”Enam sampai sembilan bulan.”

Kaaya menutup mulut dengan tangannya, tak menyangka sisa hidup kakaknya tinggal hitungan bulan.

Berhari-hari ini bahkan Kaaya sudah takut dengan kemungkinan satu atau dua tahun ... lalu ternyata, hanya bulan?

Apa yang akan sempat mereka lakukan untuk membuat kenangan dalam waktu enam sampai sembilan bulan?

Kaaya memandang mamanya, antara ingin mengetahui reaksi mamanya sekaligus tidak berani memandang Ryubi. Mamanya menampakkan wajah seakan ia sudah tahu, tapi tetap terkejut meski seribu kali mendengar itu lagi.

“Oke,” Ryubi menjawab tenang. “Jadi, bagaimana persiapan radioterapinya?”

Kaaya yang tidak bisa menerima ketenangan semacam itu. Jika tidak ingat mereka sedang berada di tengah sesi konsultasi, Kaaya pasti sudah mengguncang bahu Ryubi sambil bertanya,’Kenapa kamu bisa setenang ini? Bukankah kamu seharusnya takut? Bahkan menangis pun nggak salah!’

Ah, tapi tidak juga. Meski tidak sedang berada di sini, Kaaya tidak akan berani melakukannya. Kaaya tahu Ryubi hanya berpura-pura. Siapa yang tidak takut dan sedih mendengar vonis mati? Kalau itu terjadi pada Kaaya, Kaaya tentu sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa peduli ia ada di mana dan dengan siapa. Kaaya mungkin tidak akan bisa memikirkan perasaan orang lain yang melihatnya, karena pemikiran semacam itu sudah ditelan lumat oleh rasa takut.

Setelah perbincangan dengan dokter hari itu selesai, Kaaya jadi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa begitu sampai di rumah. Mamanya terus diam sembari melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari, kegiatan yang sudah sewajarnya dilakukan ibu rumah tangga (walau sejatinya mamanya memang wanita karir, dan Kaaya yakin setelah ini mamanya akan berhenti).

Meski terlihat begitu wajar seakan itu memang pekerjaan yang dilakukan setiap hari, Kaaya tahu mamanya tengah mencari kesibukan. Mamanya bolak-balik memasuki satu per satu kamar, mengecek gantungan baju, mencuci semuanya meski hanya memenuhi setengah kapasitas mesin cuci. Lalu mamanya sibuk mengisi kartu-kartu undian dari _department store_ , sebelum kemudian menjemur pakaian di sore hari yang sudah tidak panas, menyiapkan air untuk _ofuro_ walaupun matahari belum turun sepenuhnya.

Mama mungkin mencari kesibukan untuk mengalihkan pikiran, tapi Kaaya sempat melihat mama menyeka air mata sambil mencuci sendok (sementara Kaaya tidak paham dari mana mama mendapatkan satu sendok kotor untuk dicuci).

Malam harinya, mama membuang sewajan tumisan gosong entah apa. Kaaya hanya sempat mencium bau gosongnya dari kamar, dan melihat mamanya tengah membuang masakan itu ke tempat sampah. Kaaya mendekatinya. “Ma ….”

Mamanya berjengit kaget, lalu buru-buru tersenyum melihat Kaaya. “Yah, ketahuan masakannya gosong.”

“Kok bisa gosong?”

“Haha, nggak tahu. Mama bengong.”

Kaaya tertegun, sementara mamanya meletakkan wajan yang menghitam di wastafel. Kaaya lalu berinisiatif mengambil alihnya. “Biar Kaaya saja yang mencuci, Ma.”

“Mama saja.”

“Mama siapin makan malam lagi.”

Mamanya tertawa kecil. “Haha, iya, iya. Tapi sepertinya kalian makan roti saja, deh.” Akhirnya tugas cuci piring itu diserahkan pada Kaaya. Mamanya mengeluarkan roti dari lemari makan. “Ryubi ngapain?”

“Nggak tahu. Tadi Kaaya mengerjakan PR di kamar.”

“Coba panggil dulu, deh. Tanyain mau makan malam apa.”

Baru saja Kaaya menunda pekerjaan mencucinya dan berbalik, Ryubi sudah berdiri di tangga. “Ma, hari ini aku nggak makan malam dulu, ya.”

“Nggak. Makan, sini,” malah Kaaya yang menjawab. Ryubi menatapnya dongkol. “Orang aku ngomongnya sama mama.”

“Mama bakal jawab sama, kok. Iya, ‘kan, Ma?” Kaaya menoleh meminta persetujuan mamanya. Mamanya yang tengah memanggang roti menoleh khawatir. “Kamu kenapa?”

“Nggak kenapa-kenapa, kok. Nggak selera saja.” Setelah mengatakan itu, Ryubi segera kembali menaiki tangga. Kaaya asal mengelap tangannya yang basah dengan bajunya, menyambar piring berisi dua potong roti yang sudah dipanggang, lalu berlari menyusul Ryubi. Kecepatan berjalan Ryubi tidak seimbang dengan kecepatan Kaaya berlari, sehingga dalam sekejap Kaaya sudah berada di sampingnya.

“Makan, nggak?” Kaaya berkata dengan nada mengancam.

“Dibilangin nggak selera.”

“Tadi siang bilangnya juga gitu.” Kaaya memutar balik kejadian tadi siang saat mereka pulang dari rumah sakit. Mamanya sudah menawarkan makanan enak-enak yang mahal yang mereka lewati di perjalanan pulang, tapi tidak ada satu pun tawaran yang diterima Ryubi. Kaaya jadi ikut-ikutan tidak mau makan.

“Kamu nggak perlu nungguin aku makan kalau mau makan,” ucap Ryubi. Ia duduk di sofa yang terletak di tengah-tengah lantai dua, berada di antara kamar mereka berdua. Kaaya duduk di sampingnya, masih membawa piring tadi. Setelah hening sejenak, Kaaya mengambil sepotong roti yang sudah mulai mendingin, menggigitnya pelan. Kaaya terus memakannya tanpa selera, sambil menunduk. Bahkan roti itu seakan tak ada rasanya lagi di lidah Kaaya.

Melihat adiknya makan seperti itu, Ryubi menjadi iba dan mengambil satu roti yang tersisa. “Kamu kok menyedihkan, sih.”

Kaaya tersenyum pahit. “Sudah seperti cewek yang ngambek terus mengancam mogok makan kalau keinginannya nggak diturutin, belum?”

“Nggak sekalian mengancam bunuh diri?”

“Kapan-kapan.”

Setelah masing-masing dari mereka hanya menghabiskan dua potong roti, mereka menonton video yang dikirimkan manager. Sang manager hanya sempat merekamkan _performance_ Masshiro na Koi, lagu bertema cinta yang sering digunakan Ryubi untuk menggoda Kousaku— _kenapa tidak dijadikan referensi untuk mengajak kencan Kaaya._ Bibir Kaaya tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sendiri setiap Kousaku bernyanyi.

“Kalau mereka bisa _perform_ sebagus ini tanpa aku, sepertinya aku nggak perlu khawatir, ya,” ucap Ryubi begitu videonya selesai. Kaaya menjawab jujur,”Tapi tetap saja beda sih, rasanya ….”

“Ah, cuma belum biasa saja, kok. Nanti lama-lama juga terbiasa nggak ada suaraku di sana.”

Kaaya tidak menjawab. Berapa lama waktu yang akan ia butuhkan untuk terbiasa jika suatu saat nanti—

_Ah, bagaimana cara untuk menghilangkan pemikiran semacam ini?_

“Lagu ini kamu sama Kousaku banget, ya,” tiba-tiba Ryubi mengalihkan topik. Kaaya memandangnya bingung. “Apanya? Perasaan aku sama Kousaku belum pernah jalan-jalan di tengah salju.”

“Bukan. _Hoppe ni totsuzen chuu wo shite kureta_. Ceweknya yang ngegas.”

“Apaan sih!” Kaaya memukul lengan Ryubi pelan, lalu memasang wajah cemberut. Ryubi tertawa. “Haha, kalau Kousaku nggak gerak duluan, gas saja.”

“Dasar kakak sesat!”

“Daripada nggak ada kemajuan!”

“Aku sama Kousaku kan memang nggak pacaraaan!”

“Makanya gas duluan biar pacaran!”

“Harus banget gitu pacaran?”

“Daripada diambil orang?”

“Biarin.”

“Beneran?”

“Eh jangan,” Kaaya membatalkan perkataannya, membuat Ryubi tertawa. Kaaya ikut tertawa meski ada kepedihan dalam hatinya mengingat ia tengah membawa Kousaku ke ambang perpisahan.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Kaaya sudah merindukan Kousaku meski baru beberapa hari tanpa komunikasi dua arah.

Kaaya jadi bertanya-tanya, apa yang Kousaku rasakan di sana tiap kali Kaaya mengabaikannya?

* * *

 

Oke, ini sudah hari keenam Kaaya mengabaikan Kousaku.

Kousaku menekan tombol _call_ , masih berusaha menghubungi Kaaya. Di seberang sana Kaaya hanya memandangi layar yang menampakkan foto Kousaku dan gambar telepon yang bergoyang-goyang, begitu menggoda untuk ditekan. Tapi Kaaya telah bersikeras pada pendiriannya.

“Tidak diangkat juga?” tanya Haruma. Kousaku menggeleng. “Ini semakin membingungkan …,” ucapnya sambil meng- _scroll tab_ riwayat telepon di aplikasi LINE-nya, menghitung berapa banyak telepon yang terkirim ke _handphone_ Kaaya maupun Ryubi yang tidak dijawab.

“Coba suruh anak region lain deh,” usul Haruma. “Siapa sih, yang paling dekat sama Ryubi?”

“Ryouchin?” Kousaku teringat Ryubi memang paling dekat dengan Nagano Ryouta semasa _zenkoku senbatsu_. Kousaku sampai dilupakan.

Haruma melanjutkan,”Siapa tahu memang hanya anak Sendai saja yang dihindari.”

Kousaku membuka _tab_ kontak, langsung melaksanakan saran Haruma. Ryouta membalas cepat, langsung bertubi-tubi karena ternyata belum mendengar kabar Ryubi keluar dari Ebidan. Kousaku tidak heran kalau Ryouta sekaget ini. Siapa yang menyangka peraih mahkota emas Battle Boys 1st Stage tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja? Tanpa alasan yang jelas pula.

Tiba-tiba Ryouta menelepon. Begitu Kousaku mengangkatnya, Ryouta menyerobot bicara terlebih dahulu,”Masa dia benar-benar nggak kasih tau alasan apa-apa?”

“Nggak,” jawab Kousaku pasrah. “Pokoknya manager cuma bilang, keluarganya berpesan buat nggak jelasin alasannya.”

“Adik ceweknya kan pacarmu? Dia juga nggak jawab kalau kamu tanya?”

“Bukan pacarku,” Kousaku sempat-sempatnya menegaskan. “Dan, nggak, Kaaya juga ikut menghilang.”

“Keluar dari Stardust Planet juga??”

“Nggak, sih ….” Sejujurnya, beberapa hari ini Kousaku sibuk meng- _stalk_ twitter Iginari Tohoku San untuk memastikan Kaaya masih di sana. Kaaya masih ada di beberapa foto yang memuat kegiatan latihan _girl group_ itu. Bahkan masih tampak baik-baik saja, masih tampak ceria, seperti tidak ada yang salah. Itu membuat Kousaku menghela napas lega sekaligus semakin pusing membuat hipotesa.

“Aku sudah _chat_ , sih … tapi belum dibalas. Biasanya _fastresp_.”

“Gimana kalau nanti juga suruh Tomoya?” Haruma memberi usul lagi, yang terdengar oleh Ryouta dari seberang sana. Ryouta menyahut,”Boleh, tuh. Kalau nggak salah Ryubi dekat sama Daichi M!LK juga, ‘kan?”

“Oh iya. Kalau dia tetap nggak balas _senpai_ berarti kurang ajar, dong,” timpal Haruma. Kousaku mengangguk-angguk. “Ya sudah, semoga dia nggak benar-benar lenyap, ya.”

“Tapi kalau misal Ryouchin dibalas berarti Ryubi ada masalahnya sama kita, dong?”

“Jadi aku dibalas ataupun nggak dibalas tetap membingungkan, ya.”

Meski begitu, pada akhirnya Ryouta memang tidak dibalas. Kousaku dan Haruma benar-benar nekat meminta Tomoya dan Daichi untuk menghubungi Ryubi juga. Kousaku dan Haruma tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menyerah dan membiarkan Ryubi menghilang begitu saja. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak akan bisa.

Kaaya memandang pesan yang menumpuk di HP Ryubi. Semuanya menanyakan kabar, dan dilihat dari waktu mengirimnya, Kaaya yakin ini memang suruhan satu orang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kousaku. Kousaku memang kadang tidak cerdas.

_Aku nggak ngerti kenapa kamu begini, Kaaya. Kalau aku ada salah, aku minta maaf._

_Tapi aku cuma berharap semoga kamu baik-baik aja, Ryubi juga._

_Kamu marah nggak kalau aku tetap nyari kamu?_

Kaaya menggigit bibir membaca tiga pesan dari Kousaku yang baru saja masuk ke HP-nya. Ia ingin sekali berkata Kousaku tidak salah, harusnya Kaaya yang meminta maaf, bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan Kousaku tidak perlu khawatir (tapi Ryubi tidak baik-baik saja), dan sesungguhnya Kaaya sangat ingin bertemu dengan Kousaku saat ini.

 

**_\- to be continued_ **


	8. Chapter 8

Sudah pukul delapan malam saat Kaaya sampai di rumah.

Sejak pagi dia sudah berkumpul dengan teman-teman segrupnya, pergi ke Sweet Paradise Café sebelum melakukan _rehearsal_ , lalu tampil di acara Rakuten Eagles. Kaaya sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut ke Sweet Paradise hari ini. Ia berpikir bisa menemani Ryubi ke rumah sakit (lagi) pagi ini, kemudian baru dadakan ke _rehearsal_. Kenapa jadwal radioterapi pertama yang diberikan dokter harus berbarengan dengan jadwal _event_ Kaaya, sih?

Tapi mamanya yang melarang Kaaya. ‘Kalau Ryubi sampai tahu hari ini kamu diajak teman-temanmu ke Sweet Paradise lalu _perform_ , nanti dia yang marah karena kamu mengutamakan dia,’ begitu ucap mamanya. Meski Kaaya membenarkan dalam hati, tapi ia tetap uring-uringan sewaktu berangkat tadi. Kaaya tetap mencoba bertingkah ceria di depan teman-temannya, tapi tetap saja pikirannya entah ke mana. Nyatanya dia sampai tak sengaja memakan dekorasi kue di café tadi. Hanya satu gigitan, jadi semoga dia tidak sakit perut.

Kaaya ingin langsung berlari ke kamar Ryubi begitu pulang, tetapi suara di dapur lebih membuatnya penasaran. Ada suara papanya. Jantung Kaaya langsung berdegup kencang kalau papanya pulang lebih awal begini. Rasanya seperti ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi, seperti saat ia pulang sekolah dan tak menemukan siapa pun selain papanya yang pulang lebih awal.

Tapi bukankah memang kadang papanya sudah pulang sekitar pukul delapan atau sembilan, kalau urusannya sudah selesai? Kaaya mencoba berpikir positif.

“Pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukan di rumah bagaimana?” Itu suara mamanya. “Kalau aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku lalu di rumah tetap sibuk, ya nggak ada gunanya, dong?”

“Iya, tapi apa bisa menjamin kalau penghasilanku saja cukup?” Lalu suara papanya.

“Kedua anak kita sudah hidup dengan penghasilan mereka sendiri selama ini. Harusnya tabungan kita cukup.”

“Kalau nggak?”

“Ya utang ke mana gitu, lah. Memangnya kamu bakal membiarkan anakmu mati cuma karena kekurangan biaya?”

“Siapa yang bilang begitu?”

Kaaya mematung. Ia memang sering mendengar keluarga yang retak karena salah satu anggotanya menderita penyakit yang berat, mulai dari karena finansial sampai emosi yang diakibatkan rasa frustrasi. Tapi … keluarganya tidak akan jadi begitu, ‘kan? Lagi pula ini baru berapa hari sejak Ryubi didiagnosis? Kenapa orang tuanya sudah seperti ini?

Sampai Kaaya memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak tahu dan menuju lantai dua, suara mereka masih terdengar. Masih memperdebatkan hal yang sama.

Sesaat kemudian, Kaaya nyaris tersandung saat melihat Ryubi duduk di anak tangga ketiga dari paling atas—dan Kaaya segera tahu Ryubi juga sama dengannya tadi. Menguping.

“Ngapain yang kayak gitu didengerin terus?” Kaaya duduk di sampingnya.

“Penasaran.”

“Aku saja nggak mau tahu lagi.”

Ryubi menyandarkan kepalanya pada pilar-pilar kecil yang menyangga pegangan tangga. Kaaya ingin membuat Ryubi bersandar padanya saja, tapi lidahnya kelu tak biasa mengatakan hal semacam itu. Padahal, kalau boleh jujur, terkadang ada hasrat untuk memeluk kakaknya erat-erat. Atau seseungguhnya Kaaya sendiri yang membutuhkan pelukan itu. Entahlah.

“Menurutmu gimana caranya meyakinkan mama biar nggak berhenti kerja?”

“Memang kalau mama nggak berhenti kerja kamu mau sama siapa di rumah?”

“Ya aku di rumah paling berapa jam sih? Orang aku sekolah juga.”

“Kalau nanti pas sudah nggak sekolah lagi, kamu—” Kaaya tersendat. Tiba-tiba ia merasa jahat berkata demikian, seolah suatu saat nanti Ryubi memang tak ada harapan lagi untuk hidup normal dan bahagia. Tapi Ryubi hanya memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang tidak berubah, seakan masih menanti kelanjutan ucapan Kaaya. “Apa? Kenapa berhenti?”

Kaaya menggeleng. “Nggak, nggak jadi.”

“Kamu bener sih, nanti memang ada saatnya aku nggak sekolah lagi. Gimana, ya.”

Ada satu ide terlintas di kepala Kaaya. Ide yang muncul secara spontan, semacam ide yang tak perlu dipikirkan lamat-lamat untuk menembus keyakinan. Ide yang sebenarnya berdampak besar, perlu pengorbanan, tapi tak memiliki keraguan.

“Kalau aku yang berhenti dari—”

“Nggak,” Ryubi memotong. “Aku tahu kamu bakal bilang gitu dan aku juga sudah siap buat menolak.”

Kaaya menunduk. Sebegitu mudahnya ia ditebak?

“Hiatus saja, deh,” Kaaya menawar. Hiatus sampai apa, ngomong-ngomong ….

“Nggak usah, Kaaya. _Please._ ”

Kaaya melihat sorot yang benar-benar memohon di mata Ryubi, dan ia tak mampu tidak mengabulkan permintaan yang diucapkan dengan mata demikian. Bahkan meski keinginan itu lebih menguntungkan Kaaya.

“Ke kamar saja, yuk,” ajak Kaaya kemudian. Percakapan—atau lebih tepatnya pertengkaran—orang tuanya juga sudah berhenti, dan mereka melewatkan bagian-bagian terakhir. Tapi Ryubi segera mengangguk. Kaaya yang berdiri lebih dulu. Baru saja Kaaya hendak melangkah duluan, Ryubi yang ikut berdiri tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan. Beruntung refleks Kaaya lebih hebat. Tangan Kaaya dengan cepat meraih tangan Ryubi, mengabaikan jantungnya sendiri yang berdentum-dentum seakan hendak keluar dari dada, Kaaya bertanya setengah berteriak,”Kamu nggak apa-apa?!”

Ryubi tak menjawab, hanya merespon dengan meraih tangan Kaaya yang satunya, membuat Kaaya semakin panik. “Kamu kenapaa?!”

“Tenang, Kaaya,” akhirnya Ryubi menjawab. “Aku cuma … apa ya. Memang gini.”

“Apanya yang ‘memang gini’?” Nada bicara Kaaya yang pada dasarnya sudah delapan puluh persen nada tinggi itu seakan tengah naik beberapa oktaf.

“Ya gini,” Ryubi hanya menjawab singkat, dan Kaaya tidak memrotes karena pada dasarnya ia sudah tahu apa yang ia tanyakan. Tiba-tiba suara mamanya terdengar dari bawah,”Ryubi? Kaaya sudah pulang?”

“Sudah, Ma,” jawab Ryubi, beruntung mamanya tidak curiga dengan kepanikan Kaaya. Kaaya menarik napas. “Ya sudah, sini jalannya sama aku.”

“Jujur, aku paling benci bagian ini.”

“Apa?”

“Bergantung sama orang lain.”

Kaaya terdiam sejenak, menyadari barangkali ini adalah keluhan pertama yang dikatakan Ryubi. Selama ini ia selalu bertindak seolah penyakit itu tidak membebani dirinya, bersikap tenang saat dokter mengatakan kalimat terkutuk _enam sampai sembilan bulan_.

“Maaf ya, Kaaya.”

Dan ini adalah bagian yang paling Kaaya benci.

“Tapi aku bukan orang lain,” ucap Kaaya kemudian. “Kalau aku nggak salah ingat sih aku adik kandungmu.”

Ryubi tersenyum tipis. “Iya, ya? Kukira cuma cewek yang lagi PDKT sama temen deketku dan ikut caper sama aku.”

“Aku jatuhin, nih.”

“Tuh kan, nggak ada adik kandung yang seperti gitu ke kakak sendiri.”

“Pengecualian kalau kakaknya nyebelin.”

“Adiknya juga mirip setan.”

“Tuh kan nyebelin!”

Kaaya tidak menyangka akan ada masanya berjalan dari tangga ke kamar yang hanya beberapa meter saja akan selesai dalam hitungan menit. Ryubi duduk di pinggir kasur, sementara Kaaya bersimpuh di lantai dan bertopang dagu dengan tangan bertumpu di pinggir ranjang. Kaaya lalu bertanya,”Gimana tadi?”

“Apanya?”

“Radioterapinya.”

“Oh. Nggak gimana-gimana.”

“Sakit, nggak?”

“Nggak, sih. Nggak ada rasanya.”

“Tapi habis itu ada efek sampingnya?” Kaaya terus bertanya penasaran. Ia takt ahu seberapa besar makna kehadirannya di mata Ryubi, tapi Kaaya sangat ingin berada di samping Ryubi tadi. Kaaya ingin cepat-cepat menanyakan ‘bagaimana rasanya’ begitu terapinya selesai.

“Cuma lemas terus pusing-pusing mual gitu deh. Kenapa sih kok kepo banget?” Ryubi memandang adiknya yang menatapnya antusias.

“Ya pasti kepo, lah!” Kaaya merengut. “Aku nggak se-nggak perhatian itu sama kamu.”

“Ya sudah, makasih udah perhatian.”

Penutup percakapan yang cukup canggung. Kaaya meletakkan kepalanya di pinggir kasur, bertanya lagi dengan volume yang lebih lirih, dengan nada yang lebih rendah,”Kamu takut, nggak?”

“Takut apa? Tadi?”

Kaaya mengangkat kepalanya, menggeleng. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap jam di meja belajar, dengan jarum yang terus bergerak, dan tiba-tiba ia menjadi fobia terhadap waktu yang berjalan. Ia ingin waktu berhenti saja sehingga tidak ada kalimat _enam atau sembilan bulan lagi_.

“Soal … soal itu.” Kaaya bahkan tidak bisa mengatakannya. Sialnya Ryubi tidak mengerti. “Apa, sih?”

“Soal … kata dokter waktu itu.” Kaaya nyaris berkaca-kaca, tapi masih di dalam batas keahliannya untuk menahan. “Yang … enam sampai sembilan bulan.”

“Oh, itu.” Lagi-lagi nada yang seakan menyiratkan bahwa _itu bukan masalah besar_ lagi. Baru saja Kaaya akan membuka mulut untuk mempertanyakan _kenapa kamu bisa setenang itu_ , Ryubi melanjutkan,”Ya kalau menurutmu, takut, nggak?”

“Kalau aku yang diberi tahu begitu, ya aku jelas takut.”

“Ya sudah, sudah tahu, ‘kan?” jawab Ryubi. “Ya takut lah, Kaaya. Masa nggak.”

Kaaya membisu. Dia tak bersiap untuk jawaban semacam ini. Sedari awal sejak ia baru berencana menanyakan ini, ia memprediksi Ryubi akan memberi jawaban penuh dusta, kalau tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yang Kaaya pikirkan adalah strategi menghadapi dua kemungkinan itu.

Kaaya tidak memikirkan potensi jawaban jujur.

Menyadari adiknya tidak menjawab lagi, malah Ryubi yang merasa bersalah. “Kaaya? Aku salah ngomong, ya?”

“Nggak,” Kaaya menjawab cepat. “Aku cuma … cuma—” Suara Kaaya tercekat di tenggorokan, dan batin Kaaya sudah panik takut air matanya meluncur tiba-tiba. Tapi Kaaya berhasil menahannya meski butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mengatur napas dan melakukan segala trik lain untuk menahan air mata. Ia menjawab meski dengan suara nyaris serak,”Cuma nggak nyangka kamu bakal jawab jujur.”

“Loh, kan aku sudah pernah bilang kalau kamu tanya aku nggak akan jawab bohong.”

Kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga kalau saat itu Ryubi berkata demikian. Kaaya pun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu bodoh. Tapi, toh ia masih memiliki alasan untuk mendebat. “Soalnya kamu nggak pernah kelihatan khawatir sama sekali soal itu,” ucap Kaaya.

“Memang aku harus apa? Aku cuma diam saja mama sudah menangis terus, ‘kan?”

Kaaya membenarkan lagi. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi mamanya kalau Ryubi mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya.

“Tapi kalau ngomong jujur lebih lega, ‘kan?” ujar Kaaya. Ryubi terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk. “Iya, sih … tapi kalau mama—”

“Ya sudah, ngomongnya sama aku saja,” Kaaya memotong.

Untuk beberapa detik, Ryubi hanya memandang Kaaya, merasa tiba-tiba adiknya menjadi lebih dewasa dari beberapa hari lalu. Sebenarnya, saat ia menerima diagnosanya dan Kaaya belum datang, Ryubi mengira Kaaya akan menangis lebih dari mamanya.

Tapi tentu saja itu hanya karena Ryubi tidak tahu apa yang Kaaya lakukan saat ia tengah sendirian. Saat tak ada seorang pun melihatnya.

“Kamu yang seperti ini nggak nangis, tapi di _final ririibe_ nangis …,” ucap Kaaya kemudian.

“Loh, kamu lihat? Memang kamu di mana pas itu?” Mereka berdua baru sadar belum pernah mengobrol soal hari itu sama sekali. Ryubi tidak membicarakan tentang _performance_ terakhirnya, dan Kaaya juga tidak menceritakan di mana dan apa yang ia lakukan saat itu. Kaaya dilema apakah topik _last performance_ itu merupakan kenangan yang indah atau malah menyakitkan, jadi selama ini ia tidak membahasnya.

“Aku dibilang _lucky fans_ sama Shuuto, terus dikasih tempat di samping panggung. Aku sih iya iya saja, banyak cogan juga.”

“Ya sudah, deh. Toh semuanya juga nangis saat itu, jadi aku nggak malu-maluin banget. Aku juga menangis gara-gara semuanya nangis, kok! Coba kalau nggak, aku juga nggak bakal nangis,” kata Ryubi, dan Kaaya menganggapnya sebagai alasan kosong belaka. “Ah, masa cuma karena yang lain nangis?”

“Iya,  soalnya mereka bilang walaupun sekarang pisah tapi nanti kan bisa ketemu lagi, semacam itu ….” Ryubi menghela napas. “Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Aku juga nggak rela sebenernya menghilang gitu saja. Tapi ….” Kemudian ia berhenti menyadari Kaaya hanya diam mendengarkan, dan entah mengapa itu terasa aneh. Mungkin karena meski sebenarnya mereka sama-sama cerewet, tapi Kaaya lebih mendominasi. Jarang ada percakapan serius sampai salah satunya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

“Eh, kok suasananya jadi gini, sih?” Ryubi bermaksud mengalihkan topik, takut Kaaya tidak menyukainya. Tapi Kaaya masih memandangnya serius. “Sudah dari tadi seperti ini, kali. Ya terus kenapa?”

“Habis kamu diam saja.”

“Memang aku harus menyerobot memotong pembicaraan gitu?”

“Kamu yang diam seperti bukan kamu. Terus aku jadi merasa bersalah kalau kamu gitu.”

“Kamu yang bisa merasa bersalah juga seperti bukan kamu.”

Kaaya jadi bertanya-tanya sudah pukul berapa ini. Karen pernah bilang, orang-orang cenderung akan semakin emosional di malam hari, apalagi kalau sudah tengah malam di mana dunia menjadi begitu sepi dan tidak ada yang mendistraksi. Yang ada hanya diri kita sendiri bersama berbagai macam memori, renungan dan kisah-kisah yang berebut melesaki hati. Karen mengatakan itu saat menelepon Kaaya suatu malam, menceritakan senior di sekolahnya yang baru saja jadian dengan perempuan paling cantik seantero Tohoku. Itu kata Karen, dan Kaaya bilang perempuan paling cantik seantero Tohoku adalah Kaaya, dan Kaaya tidak merasa berpacaran dengan senior idaman Karen.

Saat itu, Kaaya tidak terlalu memedulikan ucapan Karen, beranggapan bahwa itu hanya efek patah hati. Tapi saat Kaaya sendiri akhirnya menghadapi malam yang terasa jatuh bersama tangan yang mengancam akan mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidup Kaaya, Kaaya pun paham.

Malam hari bisa menjadi begitu jahat.

Tapi, dengan segala kesibukan Kaaya, malam hari adalah satu-satunya waktu di mana ia bersama Ryubi. Lalu dengan dukungan waktu yang mendorong perasaan manusia untuk lebih meluap itu, Kaaya jadi mengetahui banyak hal.

“Jadi gimana tadi?” Kaaya berusaha tetap menahan topik berada di jalurnya. Tapi Ryubi hanya menggeleng. “Kamu tidur sana.”

“Tapi—”

“Aku juga mau tidur.”

Kaaya memandang Ryubi kecewa, tapi ia hanya menurut dan berdiri. Kaaya bahkan baru sadar ia masih memakai baju yang sama dengan yang ia pakai saat berangkat tadi. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu, Kaaya berhenti di ambang pintu dan berkata,”Melepaskan mimpi pasti memang sesakit itu, kok. Wajar.”

“Hah?”

“Nggak.”

Baru saja Kaaya hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar, Ryubi memanggilnya,”Kaaya, bentar deh.”

“Apa?”

“Sini dulu coba.”

Kaaya menurut. Ia berdiri di depan kakaknya, merasa canggung saat Ryubi hanya menatap wajahnya dalam-dalam, sehingga ia bertanya,”Apa, sih?”

“Ternyata kamu memang Kaaya,” jawab Ryubi. Kaaya mengerutkan dahi. “Apaan, sih? Memang aku siapa lagi?”

“Sudah kubilang kamu kalau gitu nggak seperti kamu, makanya aku mau memastikan.”

“Nggak jelas, dih.”

“Ya sudah, sana tidur. Oh iya … makasih ya buat yang tadi.”

Kaaya tidak menjawab apa pun karena merasa apa pun yang dilakukannya tadi tidak perlu diberi ucapan terima kasih—entah perlakuan apa pun itu—karena hanya itu yang bisa Kaaya lakukan.

* * *

 

“Hari ini We Are Star rilis, lho.”

Haruma menoleh dengan setengah tidak minat, tapi demi menanggapi nada ceria Kousaku, dia bertanya,”Itu apa?”

“Lagunya Stardust Planet. Masa nggak tahu?”

 _Nggak, lah. Cuma kamu di antara kita semua yang update banget soal Stardust Planet_ , ucap Haruma dalam hati. Tapi ia tidak mengatakannya. Ia hanya bertanya lagi,”Itu gimana? Semua ikut nyanyi?”

Kousaku mengangguk antusias. “Iya, tujuh puluh delapan membernya nyanyi. Nanti tanggal berapa gitu baru rilis yang semacam _shuffle team_ gitu.”

Haruma mengangguk-angguk. Baik Kaaya masih ada di dekat Kousaku ( _dekat_ dalam makna jarak yang bisa dilihat dan jarak yang tidak terlihat) atau tidak, Kousaku selalu bersemangat tiap kali menceritakan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kaaya. Iya, hanya _segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kaaya._ Kalau sudah secara langsung menyebut Kaaya, dia malah malu-malu dan salah tingkah.

“Kaaya ikut, dong?” tebak Haruma. Kousaku langsung diam, memasang _headset_ sambil tersenyum. _Tuh kan._

Haruma membiarkan Kousaku, lalu memainkan HP untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Sore ini tiba-tiba Kousaku mengajaknya makan-makan, sedang bosan katanya. Haruma sempat menawarkan ke Sweet Paradise, tapi Kousaku menolak. Meski begitu Haruma berpikir mungkin Kousaku sudah sering ke sana diam-diam hanya untuk memandangi foto Kaaya.

Tiba-tiba Kousaku menempelkan sebelah _headset_ -nya ke telinga Haruma, membuat Haruma refleks memukulnya keras-keras—setengah karena terkejut dan setengah karena memang sudah kebiasaan Haruma memukul temannya tanpa perhitungan. “Apaan, woi!”

“Cuma mau ngasih tahu. Dengerin deh! Habis ini satu-satunya _trainee_ Stardust Planet yang dapat jatah nyanyi.”

“Bilang saja Kaaya.”

“Ssst, dengerin dulu.”

Haruma menurut. Kaaya hanya menyanyikan satu baris. Tapi suara Kaaya memang menakjubkan, bahkan sekalipun Haruma tidak terlalu memperhatikan Iginari Tohoku San, matanya membundar mendengar _solo line_ Kaaya.

“Bagus, ya.” Haruma tidak hanya sekadar ingin menyenangkan hati Kousaku saat berkata demikian. Itu merupakan pujian yang jujur.

“Yang dapat _solo line_ di lagu ini cuma tiga, lho! Yang dua dari grup senior semua. Grup cewek dari region kita keren ya bisa punya perwakilan satu, apalagi masih _trainee_.”

“Bilang saja Kaaya keren apa susahnya, sih?”

Kousaku hanya tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas lagi. Haruma hanya bisa berharap semoga Kousaku tidak jadi gila karena Kaaya. Apalagi kalau sekarang Kaaya dan Ryubi menghilang begini ….

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu melintas dalam benak Haruma.

“Kousaku, kamu nggak mau menyebut nama Kaaya karena malu apa karena kamu semakin kangen kalau menyebut namanya?”

Kousaku melepas _headset_ -nya. Ada sesuatu dalam sorot matanya yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia membenarkan opsi kedua, tapi yang ia hanya menjawab,”Nggak dua-duanya.”

“Sebenarnya kamu kangen, ‘kan.”

Kali ini Kousaku memilih diam. Haruma menghela napas. “Sudah berapa hari Kaaya hilang?”

“Kaaya nggak hilang,” bantah Kousaku. “Kaaya cuma menghindari aku. Sudah sebelas hari. Jaketku bahkan belum dikembaliin.”

“Ya sudah, berpikir positif saja nanti Kaaya bakal muncul lagi walaupun cuma mengembalikan jaket,” Haruma berusaha menghibur.

“Sebenarnya nggak dikembaliin pun nggak apa-apa, tapi kalau dengan mengembalikan itu kami bisa ….” Alih-alih melanjutkan kalimat itu, Kousaku malah menggantinya,”Gimana kalau kita memikirkan kakaknya saja? Masa aku masih mau memikirkan cewek di saat seperti ini?”

“Kita sudah memikirkan Ryubi,” ucap Haruma. “Kita sudah melakukan semua yang kita bisa buat mencari dia. Kamu nggak perlu merasa egois kalau mau kangen Kaaya. Lagi pula mereka juga kakak adik.”

Sebenarnya Haruma pernah tak sengaja melihat Kousaku meng _-scroll_ naik turun sebuah folder yang hanya berisi foto Kaaya. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Kousaku memiliki folder itu. Maksudnya, walaupun mereka semua pasti berpikir demikian, asumsi itu hanya berada di batas yakin dan tidak yakin karena belum pernah melihat secara langsung. Tapi saat itu Haruma benar-benar melihatnya, entah ada berapa ratus foto Kaaya, dan Kousaku sedang memandanginya dengan sorot mata yang akan membuat siapa pun ingin menepuk-nepuk pundak Kousaku dengan prihatin.

“Menurutku itu tetap egois, Haruma.” Kousaku sangat merindukan Kaaya, sangat mengkhawatirkan Kaaya, sangat ingin bertemu Kaaya, tapi menekan semua perasaan itu. Berusaha untuk membuat perasaan itu tak terlihat di mata teman-temannya.

“Aku dan yang lain cuma kehilangan teman, tapi kamu ditambah cewek yang kamu sayang, lho,” Haruma menegaskan. “Apalagi yang lain seperti bergantung banget ke kamu. Mentang-mentang kamu yang paling dekat sama Ryubi dan Kaaya, kamu yang kita suruh-suruh mulu.”

“Kalau dengan itu aku bisa bantu kan nggak apa-apa.”

 _Tapi semua yang kita lakukan nggak ada hasilnya, Kousaku_. Bahkan mereka sudah pernah nekat mendatangi rumah Ryubi, walaupun saat itu kebetulan Kaaya sedang ada _event,_ papanya belum pulang kerja, sementara Ryubi dan mamanya ada di rumah sakit. Misi kali itu dianggap gagal.

“Kamu boleh kangen Kaaya. Cari yang masih bisa dicari, Kousaku.”

Kousaku memandang Haruma dengan tatapan tidak percaya. “Jadi kamu mau menyerah saja mencari Ryubi?”

“Nggak gitu,” Haruma cepat-cepat menampik. “Tapi selama ini kita sudah mencoba mencari dia, ‘kan? Tapi dia nggak kelihatan di mana-mana. Kenapa kamu nggak berusaha mencari Kaaya dulu yang masih kelihatan? Sebelum dia hilang seperti Ryubi?”

“…. Toh Kaaya cuma menghindariku, Haruma. Kalau aku mencari Kaaya, itu bakal cuma buat kepentinganku sendiri.”

Kousaku tetap pada pendiriannya. Akhirnya Haruma hanya memandangi piring kosong di hadapannya, menyalahkan siapa pun atas yang terjadi. Haruma mengira mereka semua akan debut, Kousaku dan Kaaya akan menikah, dan mereka akan berebut menimang anak Kousaku dan Kaaya. Haruma sudah berkhayal sejauh itu. Sejauh itu dan seindah itu.

 

**_\- to be continued_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teros aja ooc sampe tamat


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kenapa aku nulis ff ini btw
> 
> aaAAAaAaaaAAa tiap reread tuh aq berasa pengen memusnahkan ff ini dari dunia tp y gmn nulisnya susah dan udah panjang bat jg
> 
> TP YA KENAPA AKU TEGA GT SAMA ANAK-ANAK INI

Barangkali, salah satu jenis kerinduan yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika keduanya sama-sama merindukan setengah mati, tapi keduanya sama-sama tidak tahu dan percaya pihak satunya tidak merindukannya.

Itulah yang terjadi pada Kousaku dan Kaaya.

Siang itu hujan turun. Selain kesunyian malam, hujan adalah hal lain yang cukup pandai untuk mencabuti satu per satu kenangan yang telah dipendam. Kaaya tak memiliki kenangan yang spesifik di dalam hujan bersama Kousaku, tapi suasana dramatisnya membuat Kaaya bernostalgia. Tangannya seperti bergerak sendiri membuka lemari, tempat ia menyimpan jaket Kousaku.

Itu adalah jaket denim—yang cukup Kaaya yakini merupakan salah satu jaket kesayangan Kousaku karena dipakai berkali-kali. Kaaya memiliki jaket sejenis, dan mereka berdua pernah secara kebetulan mengunggah foto memakai jaket itu dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Mereka berdua tertawa saat Kousaku memberi tahu Kaaya soal kebetulan itu.

Ah, masa-masa penuh tawa.

Kaaya memakai jaket itu, lalu merebahkan tubuh di kasur. Hujan, barang milik orang yang disukai, langit-langit kosong, rasa rindu, dan kenangan. Paduan yang sangat klise untuk membuat hati tersayat.

Tanpa sadar, Kaaya sudah terlelap begitu saja.

* * *

 

Sore itu, kalau bukan HP-nya yang terus bergetar, yang membangunkan Kaaya adalah raungan ambulans.

Kaaya bangun dengan jantung berdegup kencang, langsung terduduk panik, lalu menengok ke luar melalui jendela di samping ranjangnya. Benaknya sibuk berdoa semoga hanya sekadar ambulans lewat, semoga tidak berhenti di depan rumahnya, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa ….

Lalu doa Kaaya pupus begitu ambulans itu berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya.

Kepanikan yang semula sekadar mengendap hendak menyentuh hati Kaaya, kini telah mencengkeramnya erat-erat. Seketika, Kaaya turun dari kasur meski kakinya sempat nyaris terlilit seprai yang berantakan, mengabaikan Karen yang berkali-kali meneleponnya.

Sialnya, saking paniknya Kaaya tersandung meja di ruang tengah. Kaaya jatuh tersungkur, merasakan sensasi berdenyut sekaligus perih di jari kakinya. Kaaya berusaha bangkit dan mendapati jari kakinya berdarah. Untuk beberapa detik ia hanya berjongkok sambil berusaha menghentikan darah dengan ujung lengan jaket Kousaku. Air matanya mengalir, bukan karena kakinya sakit, tapi karena rasa khawatir yang kian meluap dan frustrasi mengapa ia harus jatuh dengan dramatis seperti ini.

Dengan terpincang-pincang, Kaaya menuruni tangga. Kaaya berhasil keluar sebelum ambulans ditutup, dan mamanya yang melihat Kaaya memberi isyarat Kaaya untuk naik. Begitu melihat Ryubi tidak sadarkan diri, seketika Kaaya lupa pada kakinya yang bahkan tidak memakai alas kaki.

“Kenapa?” Suara Kaaya serak, dan butuh waktu untuk mengeluarkannya dari tenggorokan yang tercekat.

“Kepalanya sakit, terus tiba-tiba pingsan,” mamanya menjelaskan secara singkat dan dengan volume lirih, namun cukup untuk membuat Kaaya ingin menangis lagi. Mamanya berkata lagi,”Yakinlah kalau Ryubi akan baik-baik saja, Kaaya.”

_Gimana bisa aku disuruh yakin begitu kalau setiap Ryubi begini aku takut dia nggak bangun lagi?_

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kaaya hanya duduk dengan cemas, matanya menjelajah ke mana-mana mencari sesuatu yang barangkali bisa menjadi distraksi. Tapi tidak ada. Bahkan saat matanya menangkap jari kakinya yang membengkak, dia juga tidak peduli. Sekarang pandangannya tertuju pada mamanya yang sedang berbicara dengan dokter. Sayang suara mereka tidak sampai pada telinga Kaaya, sehingga Kaaya terpaksa menahan rasa penasaran sampai mamanya menghampirinya.

“Katanya ada peningkatan tekanan di rongga kepala.”

Kaaya tidak mengerti, tapi itu terdengar seperti sesuatu yang gawat. Rasa penasaran yang menyiksanya kini berganti dengan rasa takut yang jauh lebih menyiksa. “Terus gimana, Ma?”

“Kalau yang ini bisa ditangani kok, Sayang. Kamu yang tenang ya …,” ucap mamanya. Sebenarnya kalimat itu sedikit kontradiktif karena kegelisahan yang jelas-jelas ada dalam suaranya. Wanita itu kini duduk di samping anak bungsunya. “Tadi Ryubi manggil kamu.”

“Hah?” Kaaya menoleh. “Kapan?”

“Sebelum pingsan. Mama dengar Ryubi manggil kamu, tapi karena sepertinya kamu nggak datang, mama yang ke situ.”

Kaaya tertegun, rasa bersalah langsung menelusup. “Maaf, Ma, tadi aku ketiduran, aku nggak dengar ….”

“Bukan gitu, Kaaya. Mama nggak menyalahkan kamu. Mama malah kagum karena dia sebegitu percayanya sama kamu. Padahal mama yang di lantai satu. Biasanya, orang kalau sudah sakit banget yang dipanggil buat dimintain tolong itu orang pertama yang ada di pikirannya, ‘kan? Dan itu kamu.”

“Ma …,” Kaaya malah menjadi cemas. “Kaaya malah takut. Kaaya kan jarang di rumah, gimana kalau ….”

“Kan ada mama, Sayang. Kamu jangan khawatir.” Mamanya mengelus rambut Kaaya. “Tapi mama beneran bangga lho, dua anak mama bisa saling sayang begini. Bisa-bisa kalau mengigau pun yang dipanggil kamu.”

Kaaya tersenyum tipis. “Di film-film kalau mengigau yang dipanggil mah pacarnya ya Ma, lah ini malah adiknya. Adiknya kelewat cantik kali ya?”

“Siapa dulu mamanya?”

Entah kenapa, setelah candaan-candaan caanggung demi mencairkan suasana itu, ada dorongan tiba-tiba yang membuat Kaaya langsung memeluk mamanya. Kaaya tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi mamanya paham, begitu paham hingga rasanya perasaan mereka terhubung begitu saja melalui pelukan itu.

Jaket Kousaku yang dikenakan Kaaya menjadi saksi. Saksi atas kekhawatiran, kepanikan, bahkan darah yang keluar akibat kacaunya benak Kaaya. Meski demikian, pemilik aslinya tetap jauh di sana, tanpa mengetahui apa pun yang terjadi di sini.

Mamanya mengira Kaaya akan menangis—atau lebih tepatnya berharap Kaaya akan menangis. Sekilas memang terdengar jahat. Tapi sang mama hanya ingin anak gadisnya berhenti memendamnya, berhenti menahan air mata, karena terkadang tangisan memang berguna untuk mengangkat sebagian beban di dada meski tak seluruhnya.

Tapi tidak ada basah yang menodai baju mamanya.

Kemudian sang mama sadar, Kaaya memeluknya bukan untuk diri Kaaya sendiri.

Itu pelukan untuk mama.

* * *

 

Rupanya sore itu Karen menelepon Kaaya untuk memberi tahu rapat dadakan yang diadakan manager.

Kaaya bahkan baru ingat bahwa hari itu adalah rapat manager untuk Natsu S—acara besar-besaran Stardust Planet untuk merayakan ulang tahun Momoiro Clover Z, grup paling senior di sana. Entah kenapa sang manager terburu-buru ingin mengumumkannya pada anggota Iginari Tohoku San dan segera menyuruh diadakan pertemuan mendadak. Mungkin Iginari Tohoku San mendapat peran spesial dalam acara ini?

“Kamu dapat banyak jatah, tapi malah nggak datang kemarin. Ditelepon sama sekali nggak diangkat,” ucap Karen dengan nada dongkol begitu Kaaya muncul di hadapannya. Waka menepuk bahu Karen. “Sudahlah, kan Kaaya juga bilang dia ada urusan penting. Manager saja sudah maafin.”

“Urusan apa sih, memang?” Karen melangkah meninggalkan Waka dan Kaaya. “Lagi pula kamu kenapa sih, akhir-akhir ini? Perasaan jadi agak aneh.”

“Aneh gimana?” Kaaya bertanya balik dengan cepat. Apakah selama ini ia kurang bertingkah ceria dan kesedihannya tanpa sengaja terkuak?

“Nggak tahu. Cuma perasaanku saja, kali. Hinano, kalau menurutmu gimana?” Karen memandang Hinano yang baru selesai meminum air. Hinano mengangkat bahu. “Nggak tahu, memang aku perhatiin kalian satu-satu?”

“Dasar _tsundere_ ,” cibir Karen. Sebelum Karen bertanya kepada yang lain, Yuna menimpali,”Eh, iya loh, akhir-akhir ini Kaaya agak beda. Nggak seheboh biasanya, iya nggak sih?”

“Nah!” Karen seakan baru saja mendapat _jackpot_. “Yuna benar banget.”

“Hah? Nggak, ah, aku gini-gini aja kok!” Kaaya berkilah, lalu melirik jam. “Wah! Sebentar lagi aku harus berangkat ke Kanako-chan, nih! _Bye bye_!” Tanpa menunggu jawaban teman-temannya, Kaaya langsung melesat pergi. Hari ini Kaaya memang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk tampil bersama senior kesayangannya, Momota Kanako dari Momoiro Clover Z. Itu bagaikan anugerah bagi Kaaya. Siapa yang tidak mengimpikan berduet bersama senior yang paling dikagumi?

Jadi, pagi ini Kaaya pergi menemui teman-temannya dulu, beralasan meminta doa. Padahal separuh niatnya adalah pamer pada Karen yang sudah berduet dengan Sasaki Ayaka beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi raut wajah Kaaya yang tersenyum bangga itu malah dibalas dengan semprotan dari sang _leader_ soal menghilangnya Kaaya kemarin lusa. Padahal managernya sendiri sudah maklum—tapi itu sih karena Kaaya menjelaskan alasan sebenarnya.

Setelah itu Kaaya langsung berangkat ke Tokyo.

 _Event_ lagi.

Sibuk lagi.

Kaaya yang dulu pasti akan bangga dengan sejuta kesibukannya, apalagi kali ini—hei, siapa sih yang tidak ingin menangis bahagia mendapat kesempatan bernyanyi bersama idola, di depan banyak orang pula. Selain itu, hasil rapat Natsu S yang menjadi pemantik api kemarahan Karen hari ini juga sangat mengejutkan. Kaaya mendapat kehormatan menyanyikan pembuka salah satu lagu Momokuro _tribute_ , astaga! Kaaya sampai menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan memekik bahagia saat diberi tahu.

Hal pertama yang Kaaya pikirkan waktu itu adalah menceritakannya pada Ryubi. Sayang kebahagian Kaaya harus ia simpan dahulu karena Ryubi belum kunjung sadar sejak operasi dua hari lalu. Kaaya juga tidak terlalu paham operasi apa, pemasangan selang atau apa, entahlah. Meski dokter sudah menjelaskan tapi Kaaya tidak bisa mencernanya.

* * *

 

Hari itu berlangsung cukup—tidak, sangat menakjubkan bagi Kaaya. Berdiri di panggung yang sama, disorot cahaya yang sama, dan menyanyikan lagu yang sama dengan idolanya. Seharusnya hari ini akan jadi hari yang sempurna kalau Kaaya bertanya pada mamanya apakah Ryubi sudah sadar, kemudian dijawab dengan iya.

“Belum.”

Lalu semua kebahagiaan Kaaya hari itu menguap seketika.

“Tapi tadi mama nonton _live_ -mu di dalam, Sayang. Kamu hebat banget bisa tampil sama Momota Kanako. Semoga Ryubi tadi dengar juga, ya,” hibur mamanya. Kaaya mengangguk, benar-benar berharap demikian. “Kalau di film-film harusnya dengar aku nyanyi langsung bangun ya, Ma.”

“Kamu kebanyakan nonton film.”

Kaaya tertawa. Kemudian ia bertanya,”Ma, aku boleh masuk?”

Mamanya mengangguk. “Boleh, kok? Mau berdua dulu? Kebetulan mama mau makan dulu.”

“Astaga, mama belum makan? Mama nemenin Ryubi terus sampai aku pulang?”

“Mama cuma nggak mau Ryubi sendirian, Kaaya ….”

Kaaya terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya ragu,”Papa ke mana?”

“Papa?” Mamanya mengerutkan dahi. “Ya masih kerja, lah. Kenapa?”

 _Maksud Kaaya bukan sekarang, tapi selama ini. Selama ini papa ke mana, Ma?_ Pikiran itu menggantung dalam benak Kaaya, sebelum akhirnya ia mempersilakan mamanya makan malam dan masuk menemui Ryubi.

Selama tiga belas tahun, Kaaya terlalu terbiasa menghadapi Ryubi yang cerewet (iya, Kaaya yakin Ryubi sudah cerewet bahkan saat Kaaya baru lahir), penuh perdebatan, penuh cerita-cerita yang tidak ada habisnya. Oleh karena itu, saat menghadapi Ryubi yang memejamkan mata, tak akan mendengar—apalagi menjawab—seberapa banyak pun Kaaya berbicara, Kaaya tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Ide pertama yang muncul di kepala Kaaya adalah memanggil namanya, meski Kaaya tidak tahu apa gunanya.

“Ryubi.”

Begitulah cara Kaaya selalu memanggil kakaknya. Hanya nama. Tanpa embel-embel kakak atau semacamnya.

_Eh, kalau di film-film mungkin cara seperti itu bisa membuatnya bangun, ya?_

“Kak.” Itu adalah strategi Kaaya yang kedua. Tapi tetap sia-sia. _Hm, apa harus sambil pegang tangannya seperti di film-film? Tunggu, tapi aku nggak pernah melakukan hal semanis itu. Malu ah. Tapi bagaimana kalau beneran terjadi._

Kaaya memilih untuk menghapus rasa gengsinya. Ia meraih tangan Ryubi, menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan, kemudian memandang wajahnya.

_Kaaya, bagaimana kalau kakakmu tidak bangun lagi?_

Lagi-lagi, suara iblis itu bergema dalam kepala Kaaya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kaaya mengeratkan genggamannya, sebuah representasi dari kalimat yang tertahan di lidahnya tanpa pernah keluar : _jangan pergi._

Kaaya menertawakan dirinya sendiri dalam hati. _Mama memang benar, aku kebanyakan nonton film. Mana mungkin keajaiban terjadi semudah itu di dunia nyata?_

Tapi, selain bisikan mengerikan yang membuat Kaaya beranggapan Ryubi akan pergi kalau ia tak menggenggam tangannya erat-erat, ada sensasi lain yang hadir. Sensasi bagaikan menyusuri lorong waktu, tersedot ke masa lalu. Ke masa di mana hanya ada Kaaya dan Ryubi yang belum mengerti kejamnya dunia, masih berlarian dengan penuh tawa. Kaaya yang di masa lampau selalu mengejar Ryubi. Kaaya yang dulu sering terjatuh dan menangis tak ingin tertinggal. Kaaya yang dulu selalu menerima uluran tangan Ryubi. Kaaya yang dulu pernah terluka lututnya saat bermain di taman dan pulang digendong Ryubi.

Selisih usia mereka begitu singkat, cukup singkat untuk membuat Kaaya enggan memanggil kakak, tapi Ryubi selalu berperan sebagai pelindung bagi Kaaya.

Kali ini, apakah Ryubi akan marah kalau Kaaya menawarkan pergantian peran?

 

_**\- to be continued** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kenapa aku nulis ff ini btw (2)


	10. Chapter 10

“Sayang, bangun. Bukannya hari ini ada _event_?” Suara sang mama membangunkan Kaaya. Kaaya terbangun malas-malasan, merasa asing. Rasanya tempat tidurnya tidak seperti ini. Begitu kesadarannya telah sepenuhnya kembali, ternyata ia tertidur di sofa rumah sakit.

“Bingung, ya? Semalam kamu ketiduran di kursi, masih pegang tangan kakakmu pula ….” Mamanya menjelaskan sambil tersenyum. “Papa yang mindah kamu ke sofa, soalnya—”

“Kok dipindah sih, Ma? Padahal nggak apa-apa aku di situ terus,” protes Kaaya. Entah kenapa mamanya tampak lebih berbunga-bunga pagi ini. “Ya sudah, kalau segitu nggak mau lepasnya, bilang selamat pagi ke kakakmu, sana.”

“Hah?” Kaaya langsung berdiri. “Kakak sudah sadar?!”

“Iya, makanya kamu dipindah biar dokter bisa—sebentar sebentar, tadi kamu menyebutnya gimana?”

“Eh?” Kaaya bengong sejenak, lalu menutup mulutnya setelah sadar apa yang ia katakan. “Nggak nyebut gimana-gimana, kok!” Lalu Kaaya memandang ke arah Ryubi yang tersenyum tipis di balik masker oksigen. Kaaya malah memelototinya. “Apa kamu senyum-senyum!”

“Kalau bisa ketawa mah udah ketawa, ya?” Mamanya tampak geli. “Habis mimpi apa kok tiba-tiba manggil kakak?”

“Aku nggak pengen manggil kakak, ih!” Kaaya memasang wajah cemberut. “Ya sudah, aku mau pulang. Iya hari ini ada _event_.”

“Papa di depan, kamu minta diantar papa saja.”

Kaaya merasa raut wajah mamanya sedikit berubah saat menyebutkan papa, tapi Kaaya hanya menurut dan berpamitan,”Aku pulang terus _perform_ dulu, Ryubi.” Kaaya memberi penekanan, seolah menegaskan kalau dia benar-benar tidak mau memanggil dengan sebutan kakak.

Papanya memang ada di sana, tengah termenung memikirkan entah apa. Kaaya memanggilnya,”Pa.”

Pria itu tampak terkejut. “Eh, Kaaya? Mau pulang?”

Kaaya mengangguk, lalu bertanya,”Papa kenapa nggak masuk?”

“Semalam sudah, kok.”

“Kenapa nggak di dalam terus saja?”

“Nggak apa-apa. Papa cuma lagi pengen di luar.”

 _Omong kosong,_ batin Kaaya. Kaaya tahu sejak pertengkaran itu mama dan papanya jadi jarang bicara, kecuali di depan anak-anaknya. Tentu saja karena mereka tidak ingin dan tidak tahu Ryubi dan Kaaya sudah mengetahui masalah itu. Lagi pula papanya juga jarang terlihat, jadi mereka hanya perlu sedikit waktu bersandiwara.

_Kalau sampai kemungkinan paling buruk menimpa kedua orang tuaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

* * *

 

Akibat insiden itu, proses radioterapi ditunda hingga satu minggu lebih. Tapi tentu saja penyakitnya tidak akan menunggu. Gejala-gejalanya benar-benar tidak sabar menyerang. Memasuki bulan Agustus Ryubi sudah tidak pernah menginjak lantai dua.

“Pengumuman _zenkoku senbatsu_ kapan?” tanya Ryubi pada Kaaya yang sedang menyirami bunga di halaman. Kaaya menoleh, menjawab meski ia sudah mendapat pertanyaan yang sama kemarin, dua hari yang lalu, dan tiga hari yang lalu,”Besok jam enam.”

“Jangan lupa beli CD-nya, ya.”

 “Iya iya, nggak disuruh juga pasti beli. Sudah tahu kamu pasti akan kepo.”

“Ah, kamu mah beli CD-nya karena Kousaku, ‘kan?”

Ada satu duri menusuk hati Kaaya saat nama Kousaku disebut. Tapi Kaaya hanya balik bertanya sambil meneruskan kegiatannya,”Memangnya Kousaku bakal kepilih lagi?”

“Nggak tahu, sih. Dia sering ranking berapa memang?”

Kaaya sebenarnya tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengingat-ingat, karena Koizumi Kousaku selalu menjajah situs dengan berada di kotak bermahkota emas. Koizumi Kousaku adalah raja Battle Boys 2nd Stage. Kaaya masih mengirim _vote_ setiap hari, langsung mengetik alamat menuju halaman profil Kousaku tanpa menuju _homepage._ Hati Kaaya pedih melihat tidak ada Ryubi di sana, padahal dulu Ryubi yang selalu menjadi nomor satu. Tapi mengecek _rank_ tentu saja harus melalui _homepage_ dan Kaaya selalu penasaran.

Karena Kousaku menempati posisi yang biasa diduduki Ryubi itulah, Kaaya jadi ragu menjawab. Ryubi pun menebak,”Satu, ya?”

Kaaya mengangguk. Ryubi tersenyum takjub. “Wah, mahkota emasnya bisa buat lamar kamu, Kaaya. Itu sih jelas masuk _zenkoku senbatsu_. _Center_.”

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kousaku, Kaaya merasa Kousaku sudah menyerah menghubunginya.

Pesan terakhirnya seminggu lalu, saat Kaaya tidak sengaja melihat Kousaku di pusat perbelanjaan, dan ternyata Kousaku juga melihatnya. Kaaya langsung menghindar saat melihat sosok Kousaku. Kousaku mengiriminya pesan saat Kaaya sampai di rumah.

_Tadi aku merasa lihat kamu, Kaaya. Apa halusinasi, ya?_

_Semoga kamu baik-baik saja._

Semoga kamu baik-baik saja. Kousaku mengulang kalimat ini entah berapa kali. Kaaya membaca pesan itu berulang-ulang, dan ada sesak menyelimuti dadanya, rasa yang sama saat ia menangkap wujud Kousaku dalam retina. Kaaya sadar betapa ingin kakinya melangkah menuju Kousaku, berkata bahwa Kaaya sangat merindukannya, memeluknya, menangis dalam dekapannya, bercerita bahwa ia tidak siap kehilangan sang kakak ….

Itulah alasan utama mengapa Kaaya memutuskan untuk menghilang dari kehidupan Kousaku.

Karena setiap kali ia melihat Kousaku, atau bahkan sekadar teringat saja, Kaaya hanya ingin memeluknya dan menumpahkan segala beban yang dipendamnya.

Satu, Kaaya tidak ingin mengkhianati Ryubi dengan membocorkan rahasia.

Dua, Kaaya tidak ingin menjadi lemah.

* * *

 

Mengenai pengumuman _zenkoku senbatsu_ , sebenarnya Kaaya tidak ingin menontonnya. Sejak Twitter Ebidan mengunggah siluet bocoran member yang terpilih, Kaaya sudah tahu bahwa yang berada di posisi _center_ adalah Kousaku seperti dugaan Ryubi. Kaaya bahkan bisa menyebutkan tiga anggota yang lain. Hanya satu yang ada di paling kanan yang tak bisa ia prediksi, dan Kaaya juga tidak terlalu peduli. Yang penting dia sudah tahu Kousaku.

Tapi Ryubi mengajaknya menonton Line Live pengumuman _senbatsu._ Kaaya tidak bisa menolak, meski ia tidak ingin mendengar suara Kousaku. _Tapi tidak apa-apalah, toh cuma video,_ pikir Kaaya. Lagi pula, Kaaya berpikir seharusnya bukan dia pihak yang tersakiti, tapi Kousaku. Bukannya Kaaya yang meninggalkan Kousaku?

 _Ah, nggak juga. Memang aku siapa, sampai bisa membuatnya terluka saat aku meninggalkannya? Paling dia juga nggak kangen aku._ Kaaya menekankan pemikiran semacam itu ke dalam otaknya setiap kali ia merasa bersalah.

Sementara itu, di studio Kousaku tengah bertanya pada Yamato. “Penampilanku gimana?”

“Ganteng,” jawab Yamato sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Kousaku merinding. Kemudian Yamato berkata,”Sudah deh, tenang. Pemilik mahkota emas nggak perlu repot-repot buat menarik banyak cewek di acara ini.”

“Bukan masalah ‘banyak cewek’ kalau Kousaku, tapi satu cewek yang itu tuh.” Jun ikut-ikutan. Yamato mengangguk-angguk paham. “Adiknya Ryubi, ya?”

“Eh, eh.” Tiba-tiba Naoya datang entah dari mana. “Memang Ryubi beneran keluar dari Stardust?”

 _Topik ini lagi_ , batin Kousaku. Ia hanya mengangguk. “Iya, tapi jangan tanya alasannya soalnya nggak ada yang tahu.”

“Lah? Aneh banget, apalagi waktu _final ririibe_ dia juga cuma datang sebentar banget. Pulangnya juga buru-buru,” ucap Naoya sebagai pihak yang memanggilkan Ryubi untuk Kaaya hari itu. Ryouta yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati akhirnya ikut bicara,”Aku mengirim _chat_ berkali-kali juga nggak pernah dibalas.”

“Kalau anak yang jarang disuruh _event_ terus tiba-tiba mundur kan wajar, ya? Tapi Ryubi kan harta karun Stardust,” Naoya melanjutkan sambil memandangi kaca, membetulkan rambutnya yang tidak kenapa-kenapa. “Ebidan Sendai nggak apa-apa, ‘kan? Eh, aku nggak bermaksud merendahkan yang lain, lho. Tapi kalau nggak salah Ryubi itu _leader_ bukan? Semacam _visual_ juga nggak sih? Kalau tiba-tiba Yamato hilang, Ebidan Osaka jadi apa, ya?”

Sudah kalimatnya banyak, kecepatan bicaranya luar biasa, pula. Ciri khas Kida Naoya. Kousaku jadi bingung harus menanggapi yang mana dulu.

“Kami nggak apa-apa, kok.” Akhirnya Kousaku memutuskan untuk menanggapi pertanyaan soal Ebisen. “Seenggaknya, ya karena kami paham sudah kehilangan kartu as kami, kami akan berusaha jadi lebih baik.”

“Semangat, ya. Kalau yang lain bisa bantu bilang saja. Kalau mau latihan bareng anak Osaka juga nggak apa-apa! Bukannya aku bilang anak Osaka lebih jago lho, tapi kalau member yang sudah biasa bareng hilang satu kan jadi sepi, siapa tahu ….”

“Heh, sudah disuruh siap-siap!” Jun memotong kalimat Naoya. Mereka berlima segera menuju studio untuk bersiap melakukan siaran langsung pengumuman _zenkoku senbatsu_ kedua.

Sementara itu, di ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Kamei, Ryubi dan Kaaya menonton _live_ itu. Nama kelima member _zenkoku senbatsu_ dipanggil satu per satu untuk memasuki ruangan. Ruangan _live_ kali ini lebih sederhana dari _stage_ sebelumnya, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena ketiga anak emas Ebidan tidak ada di sana? Selain Ryubi, Jyutaro dan Shunta juga tidak ada. Mungkin dibuatkan proyek lain atau entah apa.

Nama Koizumi Kousaku dipanggil di urutan terakhir. Kaaya menyangka akan muncul getaran yang menyakitkan di hatinya saat Kousaku muncul, tapi syukurlah tidak. Nyatanya Kaaya malah tertawa saat Kousaku melakukan _fanservice_ dengan bergaya sok seksi.

“Ini anak … benar-benar nggak ada muka-muka _fanservice_ -nya, tahu,” ujar Kaaya di tengah tawanya. Ryubi mengangguk setuju. “Member lain kalau mendeskripsikan Kousaku ya _kawaii, kawaii_ … tapi apa boleh buat kalau sudah masuk _zenkoku senbatsu_. Untung nggak masuk Tokyo.”

“Memang Tokyo lebih parah, ya?”

“Kapan-kapan nonton liputan pemotretan _namashashin_ yang dulu, deh ….”

“Nggak usah deh, makasih,” tolak Kaaya sambil tertawa. “Duh, kalau habis ini acaranya masih _fanservice-fanservice,_ aku nggak yakin kuat nonton! Foto Kousaku yang buat _first stage_ itu saja sudah lawak banget, yang pegang bibir.”

“Tapi banyak banget cewek yang tersihir gara-gara foto itu.”

“Dan maaf, Kamei Kaaya nggak termasuk.”

“Kamu nggak mempan sama _fanservice_ , tapi mempan sama sifat naturalnya, ya?”

“Sudah ah, katanya mau nonton,” Kaaya berusaha menghentikan topik itu. Tapi Ryubi tidak menurutinya, lebih tertarik pada bahan pembicaraan mereka. “Itu kan bisa ditonton ulang nanti, yang penting sudah tahu siapa yang kepilih _senbatsu._ ”

“Ngeselin ih, tadi siapa yang ribut mau nonton,” omel Kaaya. Ryubi tidak peduli. “Eh, Kaaya, kalau nanti kamu menikah sama Kousaku, kira-kira bakal gimana, coba?”

“Apaan sih, tiba-tiba?” Kaaya berupaya mengalihkan atensinya ke _live_ yang masih berlangsung, karena topik semacam itu pasti akan membuat pipinya mendidih. Tapi Ryubi melanjutkan,”Kalian bakal menikah di mana? Di gedung biasa? Di pantai? Di hutan? Di air terjun?”

“Di gedung biasa saja, kali,” Kaaya menjawab asal. Matanya masih tertuju pada layar HP—harus dia akui, hari ini Kousaku manis sekali. Kaaya suka melihat rambut Kousaku dengan _style_ itu—entah apa namanya, Kaaya tidak terlalu mengerti istilah rambut laki-laki. Setiap kali Kousaku tampil begini, Kaaya selalu ingin memandanginya lama-lama.

“Kousaku kan ceroboh tuh, jangan-jangan nanti kalau kalian menikah, dia lupa tanggal dan nggak datang.” Lagi-lagi Ryubi membuyarkan Kaaya yang tengah terpana. Entah tidak peka adiknya sedang mengagumi Kousaku atau apa.

“Ya nggak segitunya! Paling dia saking tegangnya jadi nggak bisa tidur dan paginya telat.”

“Wah, benar juga. Terus nanti dia cuma didandani buru-buru.”

“Terus dia jadi kelihatan seperti gembel di samping aku yang cantik jelita.” Tanpa sadar Kaaya sudah mengikuti arah pembicaraan Ryubi.

“Nanti dia tambah gugup lihat kamu jadi cantik, terus kesandung.”

“Terus aku langsung ambil _mic_ dan bilang,’Barang siapa mau menggantikan orang malu-maluin itu sebagai pengantin pria silakan maju.’”

“Kira-kira dia bakal kuat gendong kamu ala _bridal style_ , nggak?”

“Nggak, aku yang gendong dia, biar _anti mainstream_.”

“Habis menikah ngapain lagi, ya.” _Live_ itu pun sudah terabaikan sepenuhnya. “Oh iya, malam pertama—”

“HEH, SKIP!”

Ryubi tertawa melihat wajah Kaaya yang langsung memerah. “Hahaha, oke, oke. Kalau nanti kamu hamil, gimana cara kamu ngasih tahu Kousaku?”

“Aku nggak akan bilang sampai dia lihat sendiri.”

“Kamu gila, ya?”

“Bayangin saja waktu sudah hamil tua dan dia baru ‘Lho, kamu hamil?’ Astaga, bayanginnya saja aku sudah mau ketawa!” Kemudian mereka berdua benar-benar tertawa membayangkan wajah bingung Kousaku.

“Tapi nanti kalau ngidam gimana? Kira-kira kamu bakal ngidam apa?”

Kaaya berpikir sejenak. “Hmm, apa saja deh, yang penting menyusahkan Kousaku. Ah, itu saja kali, ya? _Fix_ ngidamnya Koizumi Kaaya adalah menyusahkan suaminya.”

“Koizumi Kaaya,” Ryubi mengulang nama masa depan khayalan yang baru saja disebutkan adiknya. “Kok terdengar lebih bagus dari Kamei Kaaya, ya.”

“Ya memang harus gitu, kalau nggak aku nggak mau pakai.” Harus Kaaya akui, nama Koizumi Kaaya memang terdengar sangat cocok. Kaaya jadi ingin benar-benar memakainya suatu saat nanti.

“Terusin, dong.” Ryubi yang semula duduk di samping Kaaya tiba-tiba merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Kaaya. Kaaya memelototinya. “Ngapain?”

“Sebelum dipakai Kousaku, mau kucoba dulu,” jawab Ryubi asal. Sebelum Kaaya sempat menanggapi, Ryubi sudah bicara lagi,”Eh, jangan-jangan Kousaku sudah pernah begini duluan?”

“Belum—maksudku, nggak!” bantah Kaaya. “Kugebuk dia kalau berani!”

“Yah, keburu kamu langsing padahal kalau dia nggak cepat-cepat mencoba,” kata Ryubi. “Tapi aku ragu kamu bakal langsing, sih. Mana ada _idol_ cewek pahanya seempuk ini, coba.” Perkataan Ryubi tersebut membuat Kaaya semakin mengomel,”Awas ya nanti kalau aku jadi tinggi, langsing, terus gantiin Karen di Kamoshika!” Kamoshika adalah _shuffle unit_ Stardust Planet yang terdiri dari member yang tinggi-tinggi dan tampil menggunakan rok mini ditambah _high heels_. Kaaya saat ini masih di luar kualifikasi.

“Ya sudah, terusin yang tadi dong,” pinta Ryubi. Kaaya memandangnya bingung. “Terusin apanya?”

“Rumah tangga keluarga Koizumi.”

“Apaan, sih.” Meski begitu, Kaaya menurut. Asyik juga berdelusi. “Sampai mana tadi? Oh iya, sampai Koizumi Kaaya ngidam menyusahkan suaminya. Habis itu ngapain lagi?”

“Langsung ke melahirkannya saja, deh. Kebayang paniknya Kousaku.”

“Iya! Dia pasti malah bingung sendiri harus gimana, dan akhirnya aku sendiri yang bakal telepon taksi buat ke rumah sakit.”

“Suamimu kok nggak berguna banget, sih?”

“Ya namanya juga Kousaku. Beda kalau nanti aku menikahnya sama orang lain.”

“Jangan, ah. Sama Kousaku saja.”

 _Ya kalau sekarang sih aku maunya juga begitu,_ batin Kaaya. “Nanti kalau bayinya sudah lahir aku bakal ngambek ke Kousaku dan menyuruh kamu jadi orang pertama yang gendong bayinya, ah.”

Ryubi terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Kaaya menggunakan sekian detik untuk memandang wajah Ryubi lekat-lekat. Tiap kali Kaaya menatap wajah Ryubi sedekat ini, yang Kaaya pikirkan hanyalah apakah wajah ini akan selamanya tersimpan dalam memorinya meski nanti—

“Ini tokoh ceritanya cuma kamu sama Kousaku,” ucap Ryubi kemudian. “Yang muncul cuma kamu sama Kousaku, dong.”

Saat itu, Kaaya merasa begitu bodoh karena baru sadar Ryubi bukan tengah menggodanya dengan mengkhayalkan masa depan Kaaya bersama Kousaku.

Ryubi hanya berusaha mencitrakan masa depan yang tak akan mungkin dilihatnya.

“Ya sudah, anaknya cewek apa cowok, nih?” _Mari melanjutkan drama ini kalau itu membuat Ryubi sedikit bahagia. Tapi bukannya seharusnya makin sedih, ya?_

“Ya terserah, kan yang mau punya anak kamu.”

“Cewek aja deh.”

“Terus nanti Kousaku maunya cowok, biar kalian berdebat sebelum anaknya lahir.”

“Pas USG nggak perlu tanya cewek apa cowok, jadi waktu lahir biar _surprise_! Kita taruhan dulu anaknya cewek apa cowok. Waktu yang lahir cewek, Kousaku harus jadi pembantu sebulan.”

“Duh, kamu masih SMP tapi lancar banget sih mengarang kisah rumah tangga masa depannya?” komentar Ryubi sambil memainkan rambut Kaaya yang terjuntai. Kaaya mulai pegal-pegal tapi tidak mengatakannya. “Ih, lagi pula siapa yang menyuruhku mengarang drama ini?”

“Waktu anak kalian masuk sekolah pertama kali, dong.”

“Cepat banget.” Kaaya memutar bola matanya, mencari inspirasi. “Hmm, nanti Kousaku mencoba mendandani anak kami. Dikepang dua dan anak kami protes karena sudah ketinggalan zaman. Terus, nanti Kousaku jawab,’Wah, papa nggak tahu kalau model begini sudah ketinggalan zaman, habis dulu mama kamu tampil dandan begini cantik banget!’ Akhirnya mereka berdua malah keterusan menceritakan masa-masa aku _perform_ dikepang dua hingga hampir telat, sampai aku keluar dari dapur marah-marah pakai celemek dan bawa spatula.

“Habis itu Kousaku nyasar dulu, sampai TK dia telat dan dimarahi kepala sekolah. Anak kami jadi ngambek juga sama papanya. Mamanya suka ngambek sama papanya, anaknya juga, dong. Mereka pulang telat karena Kousaku harus keliling mencari sesuatu yang bisa membujuk anak kami biar nggak ngambek.”

Kaaya sudah merasa seperti seorang ibu yang mendongengi anaknya di malam hari sampai anaknya tertidur, dan ternyata itu bukan perumpamaan saja. Sebenarnya Kaaya sudah menyadari Ryubi mulai memejamkan mata waktu skenario Kaaya sampai bagian keluar dari dapur, tapi dia tetap ingin melanjutkan. Sekarang ia sudah kehabisan inspirasi dan hanya memandangi Ryubi. “Seenaknya banget sih, kalau aku kram gimana,” gumamnya pelan, pelan sekali.

“Nanti aku bakal cerita ke anakku yang ngambekan tadi kalau dulu mamanya punya kakak yang hebat, sahabat papanya pula. Hebat sih, tapi ngeselin,” Kaaya mengakhiri dongeng malam itu masih dengan volume lirih, lalu menyandarkan kepala ke tembok dan ikut terlelap.

* * *

 

Pukul sebelas malam, Kaaya terbangun. Ia masih di posisi yang sama. Pantas badan dan kakinya pegal-pegal. Ryubi juga masih di sana, tapi sudah mendapatkan selimut yang mungkin dari mamanya. _Pilih kasih, aku nggak dikasih_ , batin Kaaya. _Tapi ya nggak apa-apa sih, musim panas gini ngapain selimutan._

Kaaya menebak kalau dia tidak terbangun sekarang, pasti besok ia sudah bangun di kamarnya sendiri, dipindahkan papanya. Padahal Kaaya rela pegal-pegal semalaman. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir tidur hanya beralaskan karpet tidak baik juga untuk kesehatan. Kaaya meraih HP-nya yang terabaikan, memeriksa notifikasi yang muncul.

Ada banyak notifikasi kiriman baru dari twitter Ebidan. Iya, Kaaya menyalakannya. Sama dengan Kousaku yang menyalakan notifikasi kiriman twitter Iginari Tohoku San. Kaaya membaca banyak nama Kousaku disebutkan, membuatnya teringat dongeng sebelum tidur yang Kaaya kisahkan pada Ryubi tadi.

_Kira-kira, itu akan menjadi kenyataan atau nggak, ya?_

Kaaya menghela napas. Untuk apa membayangkan adegan rumah tangga saat ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah pertama. Memang ada cinta yang bertahan dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Ada kisah-kisah nyata tentang teman masa kecil yang sudah saling menyayangi sejak baru bisa saling menyebutkan nama sampai akhirnya menikah. Tapi yang seperti itu kan bukan kejadian pasaran.

Lagi pula, dengan jarak tak kasat mata yang semakin menjauh ini, memangnya masih ada kesempatan Kaaya dan Kousaku untuk mewujudkan imajinasi tadi?

_Ah, mungkin mengiriminya chat satu kali saja tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat ingin mengirim ucapan selamat._

Lalu Kaaya mengetik, _Selamat sudah terpilih jadi zenkoku senbatsu! Mulai sekarang, berjuanglah!_

Kaaya menggeleng. Terlalu perhatian. Nanti Kousaku mengira Kaaya benar-benar sudah kembali dan siap menghabiskan hari-hari dengan ratusan _chats_ seperti dulu. Maka Kaaya menghapus beberapa kata.

_Selamat sudah terpilih menjadi zenkoku senbatsu!_

Oke, entah kenapa tanda seru di akhir seperti bernada ceria. Padahal Kaaya tidak berniat mengirim pesan yang suasananya demikian.

_Selamat sudah terpilih menjadi zenkoku senbatsu._

Tetap terlalu panjang. Tetap telalu memberi harapan. Padahal, Kaaya tidak tahu, meski Kaaya mengirim satu huruf saja, tetap akan memberi harapan yang sama pada Kousaku.

Akhirnya, hanya satu kata yang dikirim Kaaya.

_Selamat._

Kaaya berharap Kousaku sudah tidur dan tidak membalas, jadi Kaaya meletakkan HP-nya. Tapi, sedetik setelah Kaaya berniat untuk memejamkan mata lagi, HP Kaaya bergetar.

Kousaku meneleponnya.

Kaaya hanya memandangi layar dengan rasa pedih menggelayuti hatinya. Tentu saja ia sangat ingin mengangkatnya. Setelah perbincangan dengan Ryubi tadi, rasa rindu Kaaya menumpuk berkali-kali lipat. Kaaya ingin mendengar suara Kousaku yang ditujukan untuknya, bukan hanya dalam video yang ditujukan untuk siapa pun yang menontonnya. Kaaya ingin Kousaku menyebut nama Kaaya.

Satu kali, Kaaya masih tahan untuk tidak mengangkatnya.

Dua kali, Kaaya berusaha memalingkan pandangan dari HP-nya.

Tiga kali, Kaaya menyambar HP-nya, menyerah dan menekan gambar telepon hijau dengan putus asa.

“Kaaya?”

Oh, bahkan keinginan Kaaya langsung terkabul. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia mendengar Kousaku menyebut namanya. Tapi Kaaya hanya diam, tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya menggigit bibir dan menutupinya dengan sebelah tangan—seolah menahannya agar tak mengatakan apa-apa.

“Halo? Kaaya?”

Kaaya langsung memutus sambungan telepon.

Ia merasa harus mengakhirinya sebelum ia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menceritakan segala hal. Segala hal, mulai dari bagaimana ia bangun pagi dan insting pertamanya adalah memastikan Ryubi baik-baik saja, bagaimana ia belajar di sekolah sambil berdoa semoga gurunya tidak tiba-tiba menyuruhnya pulang karena ada kabar buruk, bagaimana ia pulang dengan buru-buru dan kekhawatiran yang memuncak, bagaimana ia latihan menyanyi dengan pikiran entah ke mana—semua tentang bagaimana ia menjalani hidup dengan rasa takut.

Kaaya ingin menceritakannya pada Kousaku.

 

**_\- to be continued_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ashdsjhsj otpku hhhh nyelipin adegan berdelusi masa depan itu sebenernya authornya cuma nebeng delusi kousaku kaaya tp kenapa jadinya nyesek hhh


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mumpung inget kuapdet sj
> 
> btw aku reread ini masih syok sendiri kenapa aku nulis kek gini!!! udah gila ya!!!!

“Haruma!”

Haruma membuka matanya seketika, tubuhnya berjengit kaget. Suara Kousaku baru saja merusak hobinya tidur di balik tirai seusai latihan. Kousaku membungkuk di hadapannya, dengan tangan bertumpu pada lutut, dan Haruma yakin ada alasan mengapa Kousaku tidak tampak sesuram biasanya setelah Ryubi mengundurkan diri dan Kaaya menghilang.

“Apa, sih?” gerutu Haruma. Kousaku mengubah posisinya menjadi berjongkok. “Semalam Kaaya mengirimiku _chat_ ,” ucapnya pelan, hingga member Ebidan Sendai yang lain—yang tengah sibuk bercanda di sudut yang berlawanan—tidak mendengar.

“Hah?!” Kali ini Haruma yang mengejutkan Kousaku, hingga Kousaku nyaris terjengkang. Tapi Kousaku malah mengangguk antusias setelah mengembalikan keseimbangannya. “Iya, cuma bilang selamat. Tapi akhirnya dia muncul lagi! Terus aku langsung telepon dia dan diangkat setelah percobaan ketiga.”

“Terus terus?”

“Dia diam saja sih.”

“…. Sudah?”

“Sudah.”

Haruma berpikir sejenak. Kalau dilihat dari sisi keberhasilan misi mereka mencari alasan Ryubi meninggalkan agensi, sebenarnya itu tidak membuat kemajuan apa-apa. Tapi dilihat dari sisi hubungan Kousaku dan Kaaya, tentu saja itu merupakan sebuah kemajuan. Sebuah bukti bahwa nyatanya Kaaya tidak benar-benar menghindari Kousaku.

“Tuh kan,” ucap Haruma kemudian. “Dia nggak sekadar menghindarimu. Pasti ada alasan yang bikin dia terpaksa menghindarimu, tapi dia masih kangen kamu.”

Kousaku tersenyum, dengan atensi tak lepas dari layar HP-nya yang masih menampilkan ucapan selamat dari Kaaya. Sesederhana apa pun hal yang dilakukan Kaaya, tentu saja itu dapat memberikan sentuhan hangat untuk hati Kousaku. Haruma pun bersyukur. Awalnya Haruma takut _perform_ Kousaku di _zenkoku senbatsu_ akan menurun karena kejadian ini, tapi mungkin Haruma bisa mengharapkan semangat kecil dari Kaaya untuk menghidupkan performa Kousaku kembali.

Hari-hari setelah itu memang berlalu tanpa adanya kemunculan pesan dari Kaaya lagi, tapi Kousaku tetap menjalani kegiatan seolah tak ada yang mengganggunya. Sekolah, kegiatan klub, bolak-balik ke Tokyo untuk latihan dan pemotretan, latihan bersama member Sendai, dan lain-lain. Meski demikian, sesekali ia tetap mengirim pesan untuk Kaaya, sekadar ucapan selamat pagi atau selamat malam, ucapan penyemangat, atau kalimat klisenya : _semoga kamu baik-baik saja_.

Di hati Kaaya, pesan-pesan itu bagaikan matahari hangat yang menembus awan beku di musim dingin, sekaligus berperan sebagai saljunya. Matahari yang terus bersinar membawa kehangatan, tetapi tidak bisa memberi musim semi untuk Kaaya.

Karena musim semi Kaaya adalah kakaknya.

Hanya dalam sekejap, semuanya berubah. Bukan hanya rutinitas keluarga Kamei dan Kaaya yang jadi lebih pendiam, perubahan itu merambat pada Kousaku juga. Kousaku sudah bukan lagi lelaki polos yang hanya ada di belakang Ryubi. Sekarang Kousaku adalah _leader_ Ebidan Sendai, memenuhi kewajiban sebagai member paling tua di _senbatsu_. Ia juga pemegang mahkota emas Battle Boys, _center zenkoku senbatsu_ sekaligus _center_ Ebidan Sendai.

Sekarang Kousaku yang berada di puncak.

Tetapi, disorot cahaya secara tiba-tiba begitu, tentu saja memiliki tekanan tersendiri. Tekanan itulah yang pada akhirnya malah membuat Kousaku semakin bersikap dewasa. Meski kadang ia masih ceroboh dan membuat Haruma geleng-geleng kepala, tetap saja sangat terlihat kalau Kousaku berusaha keras bertindak sebagai _leader_.

Kousaku hanya berpikir, jika memang Ryubi tidak akan kembali, setidaknya ia telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuktikan mereka tetap bisa bersinar tanpa Ryubi. Jika barangkali Ryubi masih memantau aktivitas mereka entah dari mana, Kousaku ingin yang dilihat Ryubi adalah kesuksesan mereka, bukan sesuatu yang mengecewakan.

.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama festival Tanabata, festival paling terkenal di Sendai. Orang-orang dari berbagai prefektur—bahkan dari berbagai negara—akan memadati jalanan kota Sendai tiap kali festival Tanabata diadakan. Apalagi saat kembang api mewarnai langit Nishi Park. Semua orang pasti tak ingin ketinggalan mematri panorama itu dalam memori masing-masing.

Siang itu, Hikaru mengajak Kaaya dan Hinano untuk membeli yukata, beralasan yukata miliknya sudah usang meski bagi Kaaya itu masih baik-baik saja. Sudah lama Kaaya tidak pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan, sejak ia selalu menolak ajakan teman-temannya dan memilih melesat ke rumah sakit jika tidak ada latihan, atau sekadar berbincang dengan Ryubi membicarakan apa saja.

Saat itu sebenarnya Kaaya sudah bersiap pergi ke rumah sakit, menyusul ibu dan Ryubi yang sudah lebih dulu ke sana untuk terapi rutin. Namun, berhubung beberapa hari belakangan Kaaya sudah menemani Ryubi tanpa absen, Kaaya berpikir mungkin tidak apa-apa jika kali ini ia menuruti Hikaru. Bagaimanapun Kaaya masih memiliki hasrat untuk jalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya.

Kaaya baru mencapai anak tangga paling bawah saat mendengar suara mamanya. Sepertinya tengah menelepon karena Kaaya yakin tidak ada siapa pun di rumah ini selain mereka. Bahkan mamanya pun tidak seharusnya berada di sini.

“Kenapa kamu sama sekali nggak mau mengerti, sih? Bagaimana kalau ini Tanabata terakhir yang bisa kita lakukan sekeluarga? Kenapa pekerjaanmu seolah yang paling penting, bahkan saat anak kita akan—”

Mamanya berhenti untuk terisak. Kaaya bergeming di anak tangga, mencengkeram pegangannya erat-erat. Kaaya berada di antara ingin dan tidak ingin mendengar jawaban papanya di seberang sana.

“Uang bisa diurus nanti!” Mamanya bicara lagi, kali ini dengan nada lebih tinggi. “Sekarang yang paling penting adalah waktu, kamu tahu? Kamu tahu Kaaya bahkan sering membolos _event_ demi bisa bersama Ryubi? Bagaimana bisa Kaaya jadi lebih dewasa darimu?”

Kaaya melangkah pelan, sepelan mungkin agar mamanya tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Ia hanya ingin pergi begitu saja, lagi-lagi berpura-pura tidak tahu soal pertengkaran orang tuanya.

“Kamu mau kita pisah? Di saat seperti ini? Kamu bilang aku egois setelah kamu yang sibuk mementingkan pekerjaanmu?”

Langkah Kaaya terhenti seketika. Itu adalah kalimat yang paling tidak diharapkannya sejak ia tahu mama dan papanya mulai tidak akur. _Pisah_.

Setengah sadar, Kaaya yang semula sudah hendak keluar berbalik, berjalan menuju ruang makan tempat mamanya berada. Kaaya memutuskan untuk berdiri di balik dinding dan tetap tidak menunjukkan keberadaannya.

“Terserah. Kita bicarakan itu nanti kalau kau sudah pulang. Yang jelas, kalau kamu memang meminta cerai, lakukan itu kalau dia sudah ….”

Mamanya menangis tersedu sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya, ditambah suara sesuatu dihentakkan di meja. Mungkin HP-nya. Kaaya tidak tahan untuk tidak menghampirinya—dan itulah yang ia lakukan. Kaaya berjalan masuk perlahan, lalu duduk di kursi di hadapan mamanya. Selama beberapa saat, sang mama tidak menyadari kehadiran Kaaya, terus terisak dengan tangan menutupi wajahnya. Kaaya hanya menunduk dengan perasaan terluka, perasaan ingin mencaci papanya sekarang juga. Ia sangat ingin meraih ponsel mamanya, menelepon papanya dan mengatakan semua kata-kata kasar yang diketahuinya.

“Kaaya?!” Tentu saja mamanya terkejut melihat Kaaya sudah duduk di depannya. Kaaya hanya memandang sang mama, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Kaaya sangat ingin menghibur mamanya, sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa mama masih memiliki dua anak yang tidak akan meninggalkannya meski papa memilih pergi, tapi Kaaya takut itu tidak benar. Tidak benar soal _dua anak yang tidak akan meninggalkannya_.

“Bawa ini untuk Ryubi.” Mamanya menyodorkan kotak makan siang yang dibungkus kain, sambil tersenyum tipis seolah tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi. “Tadi mama kembali untuk mengambil makan siang yang ketinggalan.”

“…. Mama nggak apa-apa?” Kaaya bertanya pelan, meski jelas-jelas jawabannya tidak dan jelas-jelas mamanya akan menjawab sebaliknya.

“Nggak apa-apa. Sudah, sana temani Ryubi.” Mamanya mendorong kotak makan siang di meja, seolah menegaskan kalau Kaaya harus pergi sekarang juga dan mamanya tidak mau tahu.

Mendadak dada Kaaya terasa sesak melihat sang mama dengan air mata yang masih menggumpal di sudut-sudut mata, namun bibirnya masih memaksakan seulas senyum yang gagal meyakinkan Kaaya bahwa mamanya baik-baik saja. Lalu Kaaya teringat Ryubi, yang sudah jelas-jelas tahu orang tuanya pernah bertengkar karena dirinya.

Sebenarnya Kaaya tahu orang tuanya sudah tidak begitu rukun bukan sejak saat ini saja. Dulu, pernah sekali orang tuanya bertengkar hebat di malam hari, meski Kaaya tidak mau mendengar dan ia tak tahu sebabnya. Yang jelas esok paginya sang mama langsung membawa Kaaya dan Ryubi liburan ke Fukushima, seakan ia ingin melupakan segalanya. Kaaya sudah takut orang tuanya bercerai sejak dulu.

Sekarang pertengkaran mereka sudah mencapai puncak, kata _pisah_ sudah diucapkan, tapi … dalam situasi seperti ini?

Kaaya meraih kotak makan siang itu, tanpa sengaja menggunakan gerakan kasar yang sempat membuat mamanya tertegun. Kaaya berdiri dengan kotak itu berada di dekapannya. Dengan berat hati, ia melangkah keluar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Kaaya menaiki bis menuju rumah sakit dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Ia membayangkan setelah ini orang tuanya akan mati-matian menyembunyikan rencana cerai mereka. Mereka pasti akan bersandiwara, berpura-pura bertingkah manis selayaknya suami istri yang harmonis. Lalu, setelah semuanya selesai, mereka juga akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Setelah semuanya selesai.

Apanya?

Sesuatu mengiris hati Kaaya lagi.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok mungkin ini menyalahi inti ceritanya tentang siapa TAPI AKU SUKA CHAPTER INI KARENA OTPPPPPP :(((((((((

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, tiba-tiba segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu menyeruak benak Kaaya, bersamaan dengan aroma khas rumah sakit yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya terbiasa. Tapi hari ini aroma itu membuatnya pening, atau barangkali air mata yang menumpuk tak dikeluarkan itu yang membuat kepalanya berputar.

Pada akhirnya, Kaaya hanya menitipkan bekal itu pada salah satu perawat yang kebetulan lewat, kemudian kembali menapakkan kakinya di luar rumah sakit. Ia ingin pergi sejauh-jauhnya sendirian untuk sehari saja. Ia sudah membatalkan janjinya dengan Hikaru, dan sekarang dia tak tahu harus pergi ke mana.

Awalnya Kaaya berniat menaiki bis lagi, pergi ke mana saja ia bisa bersembunyi, tapi kemudian Kaaya hanya berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Sendai yang dikelilingi pepohonan. Ryubi sangat mencintai kota ini. Begitu pula Kaaya. Tapi saat ini tiba-tiba saja terlintas suatu visi yang menyakitkan dalam benak Kaaya—tentang kota Sendai tanpa kakaknya, tentang dunianya tanpa kakaknya.

Kaaya tidak tahu apakah ia masih bisa mencintai kota ini lagi jika Ryubi tak lagi bisa ditemukan di mana pun.

Tiba-tiba mata Kaaya menangkap sosok yang membuat langkahnya terhenti seketika.

Kaaya sempat terpaku, kakinya enggan bergerak, lidahnya kelu, bumi terasa seperti magnet yang menahan. Figur yang berada beberapa meter di hadapannya juga membatu, sebelum kemudian ia melepaskan _earphone_ yang semula melekat, lalu menyebut namanya,”Kaaya?”

Naluri pertama Kaaya setelah tersadar adalah berlari menghindarinya. _Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa aku harus bertemu Kousaku saat suasana hatiku seperti ini?_

Tapi kecepatan lari Kaaya dengan lubuk yang kacau seperti itu tidak seberapa—tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Kousaku untuk mengejar dan menangkap tangannya. Genggaman tangan Kousaku tidak begitu erat, tidak mengandung isyarat paksaan agar Kaaya berhenti. Sebaliknya, genggaman itu malah begitu lembut, terlalu lembut hingga sebenarnya Kaaya bisa melepaskannya saat itu juga.

Tapi Kaaya malah menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tak berbalik, membiarkan beberapa detik terlewati dengan hening sementara pergelangan tangannya menghangat oleh genggaman Kousaku, sebuah kehangatan yang dirindukannya.

“Kaaya … kenapa kamu masih menghindariku?” Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Kousaku. Kaaya berbalik, menarik napas panjang dan memberanikan diri memandang mata Kousaku. Mata itu masih secerah biasanya, kecoklatan dan berkilau ditimpa sinar matahari yang menelusup dari sela dedaunan. Tapi ada kekhawatiran meruap dari sana.

Kaaya menarik napas dan membuangnya berkali-kali, berusaha melepaskan sesak yang membelenggu, berusaha menahan likuid yang hendak tumpah. Tapi semakin dalam Kousaku menatapnya, semakin dalam kekhawatiran Kousaku menancap pada retina Kaaya, semua itu semakin tak bisa ditahannya.

Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, air mata Kaaya meluncur begitu saja.

“Aku—” Kaaya menunduk, air matanya berjatuhan membasahi tanah. “Aku … aku takut ….”

“Takut apa?” Kousaku mempersempit jarak mereka, masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kaaya. Kaaya menggeleng, mengusap-usap air matanya dengan kasar, dalam hati membentak matanya sendiri untuk berhenti menangis. Tapi percuma. Ia tak berani memandang Kousaku lagi, takut hasratnya untuk memeluk Kousaku dan menangis di dadanya semakin kuat. Kaaya tidak ingin selemah itu.

Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya seolah merupakan penjelmaan dari angan-angan sunyi Kaaya selama ini.

Kousaku tiba-tiba mendekapnya, membiarkan Kaaya tenggelam dalam pelukannya, dengan air mata membasahi bajunya. Kaaya tidak mampu menolak. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan tersihir oleh dekapan itu. Detik itu juga Kaaya menangis tersedu-sedu, melampiaskan seluruh lara yang selama ini ia bekap sekuat mungkin dalam dada.

Kousaku tak mengerti apa-apa. Ia hanya memeluk Kaaya berdasarkan insting saat melihat Kaaya menangis dan tampak begitu rapuh di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba ada dorongan kuat untuk melindungi gadis itu, untuk menghapuskan air matanya, dan muncul kerinduan yang amat besar untuk melihat senyum Kaaya. Maka itulah yang dilakukannya. Mendekap Kaaya dalam diam, membiarkan Kaaya menangis sepuasnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Kaaya melepaskannya. “Aku harus pergi.”

“Ke mana?” Kousaku memandangnya bingung. Kaaya menggeleng, mendorong Kousaku pelan, lalu berbalik dan kembali melangkah cepat-cepat. Kousaku semakin tidak mengerti. Kaaya menghilang, muncul di hadapannya dan mengatakan ia takut sementara Kousaku tidak tahu apa yang ditakutkannya, menangis dalam dekapannya, lalu pergi begitu saja. Apa yang terjadi di balik semua ini?

Ini pertama kalinya Kousaku melihat Kaaya yang seperti itu. Sisi di balik sosok Date Kaaya yang selalu tersenyum dan bertingkah ceria di atas panggung, yang bahkan juga sama sekali berbeda dengan Kaaya-nya yang selalu bersemangat menceritakan sesuatu pada Kousaku. Kousaku belum pernah melihat Kaaya menjelma menjadi serupa patung kaca yang bisa pecah kapan saja.

Oleh karena itu, Kousaku membiarkan Kaaya berjalan beberapa langkah lebih jauh, lalu mengikutinya.

Kousaku mengikuti Kaaya sampai jalanan yang ramai, halaman rumah sakit yang penuh dengan keluarga pasien berlalu lalang, lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang lesak dengan suasana tak nyaman bagi Kousaku. _Untuk apa Kaaya ke sini?_

Kaaya masih tak menyadari Kousaku mengikutinya. Ia terus berjalan sambil menghapus air matanya yang tak mau berhenti, sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya tampak tak terlalu peduli. Tangisan seperti itu seakan sudah menjadi hal yang wajar di rumah sakit. Tapi Kaaya tahu ia yang menangis seperti ini mungkin tak akan menjadi hal yang wajar bagi Ryubi. Kaaya tak pernah menangis di depan Ryubi, bukan?

Kaaya menyerah. Ia tak bisa memaksa air matanya berhenti, seolah air matanya adalah lautan yang tak pernah habis. Ia merasa tidak boleh menghadapi Ryubi dengan wajah sembap berurai air mata begini. Tiba-tiba saja, kakinya kehilangan tenaga dan ia jatuh terduduk sementara lantai rumah sakit yang dingin menyambutnya.

Seorang perawat membungkuk hendak menanyakan apakah Kaaya baik-baik saja, tapi Kousaku lebih dulu meraih kedua bahu Kaaya. “Kaaya,” ucapnya lembut,“kamu mau ikut aku sebentar?”

Kaaya menoleh, ingin protes mengapa Kousaku mengikutinya, tapi tubuhnya melakukan pengkhianatan. Kousaku berdiri, mengulurkan tangan, dan Kaaya menerimanya. Setengah di luar kemauan Kaaya, Kaaya sudah berjalan menuruti Kousaku yang menggandengnya menuju taman rumah sakit.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku panjang taman rumah sakit. Berbagai macam orang hilir mudik, mulai dari keluarga yang hanya sekadar berjalan-jalan, pasien yang berjalan perlahan menyeret tiang infus bersama orang terkasih, sampai seorang pemuda yang mendorong ibunya di kursi roda. Kaaya memandang mereka semua dengan hampa.

“Aku mengikutimu bukan karena ingin mengganggu privasimu, sungguh,” Kousaku memecahkan keheningan. “Aku hanya … khawatir. Aku belum pernah lihat kamu menangis begini. Tapi kalau kamu nggak mau cerita, ya nggak apa-apa, aku ngerti—”

“Ryubi keluar dari Stardust karena sakit,” Kaaya memotong, berusaha membuat suaranya setenang dan selancar mungkin. Kousaku terkesiap. Ia memandang wajah Kaaya yang jelas-jelas terlihat begitu sulit mengatakannya, dan sebenarnya Kousaku tak ingin memaksa. Tapi mengingat Kaaya yang mengatakan bahwa ia takut dan langsung menangis dalam dekapannya tadi, Kousaku paham sesuatu.

Mungkin Kaaya memang perlu mengatakannya.

“Sakit apa?” tanya Kousaku kemudian. Kaaya menarik napas, tangannya yang gemetar mencengkeram roknya. “…. Kanker otak.”

Lalu hening.

“Dokter bilang tidak ada harapan sembuh.”

Air mata Kaaya jatuh lagi saat mengatakannya.

Kousaku tak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Barangkali Haruma yang memiliki pemikiran buruk semacam itu, tapi Kousaku hanya berpikir secara sederhana, berusaha menjadikannya sepositif mungkin. Bisa saja ada masalah keluarga yang membuat orang tuanya jadi menentang Ryubi di dunia _idol_. Bisa saja ada masalah internal antara Ryubi dengan agensi.

Kousaku tak pernah membuat asumsi yang begitu dekat dengan kematian.

Kousaku tidak mengatakan apa pun, hanya tangannya yang perlahan menggenggam tangan Kaaya, menyalurkan kehangatan dan ketenangan yang entah mengapa malah membuat Kaaya semakin ingin menangis. Tapi Kaaya tetap melanjutkan,”Ryubi melarangku bilang padamu. Tapi … tiap kali aku melihatmu … aku selalu ingin bilang. Entah kenapa tiap melihatmu aku ingin mencurahkan semua perasaan yang aku pendam selama ini ….”

“Jadi … karena itu kamu menghindari aku?”

Kaaya mengangguk, lalu mengusap air matanya. “Tapi akhirnya … aku nggak tahan juga.”

“Lalu … soal kamu bilang kamu takut tadi?”

“Ya aku takut kehilangannya,” Kaaya menegaskan dengan nada penuh luka. “Aku selalu bangun tidur dengan pertanyaan apakah dia juga masih membuka mata pagi ini. Lalu di malam hari aku takut tidur karena takut dia meninggalkanku saat aku masih terlelap. Aku jadi … tidak bisa konsentrasi melakukan apa pun. Yang aku pikirkan hanya bagaimana jika dia pergi saat aku tidak ada di sisinya. Aku benar-benar takut … apa aku berlebihan?”

Kousaku menggeleng. “Sama sekali tidak. Wajar kalau kamu begitu takut dan ingin menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin dengan Ryubi.”

“Aku sampai ingin keluar dari Stardust juga. Kegiatanku semakin sibuk akhir-akhir ini.”

“Jangan, Kaaya,” Kousaku melarang dengan cepat. “Ryubi pasti juga nggak mau begitu. Aku yakin, dia nggak mau nanti kamu kehilangan dua hal sekaligus.”

Kaaya memandangnya penuh tanda tanya. “Dua hal sekaligus?”

Kousaku terdiam sejenak, merasa mengatakan hal yang salah. Tapi Kaaya terus memandangnya, lalu berkata dengan suara getir,”Selain kehilangan kakakku, aku kehilangan apa?”

“Mimpimu,” Kousaku menjawab setelah Kaaya mengatakan sendiri hal yang tak ingin dikatakan Kousaku. “Sekaligus mimpi Ryubi, bukan?”

“Ryubi sudah kehilangan mimpinya,” protes Kaaya. Kousaku menggeleng. “Belum selama masih ada kamu.”

“Bukannya itu beda? Walaupun aku berhasil meraih mimpiku, tapi kalau mimpinya sendiri sudah terhalang di tengah jalan—”

“Apa Ryubi nggak pernah memuji kamu?” Kousaku memotong. Kaaya berusaha mengingat-ingat, lalu balik bertanya,”Pujian yang seperti apa?”

“Misalnya saat kamu nyanyi, Ryubi akan bilang suaramu keren, bilang kamu benar-benar berbakat, lalu waktu kami dapat _rank_ di Oricon dia bilang dia berharap agar kamu juga dapat secepatnya. Apa dia pernah bilang begitu sama kamu?”

Kaaya menggeleng. “Nggak pernah.”

“Ya, tapi dia bilang begitu.”

Kaaya terpana. Sejauh ia mengingat, Ryubi tidak pernah mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu secara langsung padanya. Biasanya yang terdengar hanya pujian-pujian sederhana, yang kemudian hanya Kaaya balas dengan kerlingan mata dan terima kasih yang samar, lalu hal itu akan segera terhapus dari ingatan seolah itu hanya hal wajar biasa.

“Selama kamu masih bisa melanjutkan mimpi Ryubi, kamu nggak boleh berhenti, Kaaya.”

Kaaya tersenyum tipis mendengar penandasan Kousaku, lalu memandangnya dengan wajah yang lebih cerah. “Itu hal yang sederhana banget, tapi kenapa aku nggak pernah kepikiran aku harus apa buat Ryubi? Padahal jawabannya sederhana ya, melanjutkan mimpinya cukup.”

Kaaya membalas genggaman tangan Kousaku. “Aku bersyukur cerita ke kamu.”

“Eh? Aku kan nggak ngapa-ngapain.”

“Soalnya aku sebenarnya nggak tahan memendam semuanya,” ucap Kaaya. “Dan entah kenapa, aku cuma ingin cerita ke kamu.”

“Kamu memang nggak seharusnya memendam sendirian.”

“Aku nggak bisa cerita ke siapa-siapa dan aku nggak mungkin nangis di depan keluargaku. Pernah satu kali air mataku keluar di depan papaku, saat pertama kali aku dikasih tahu soal diagnosanya. Tapi ya cuma begitu. Cuma air mata yang keluar, nggak seperti tadi … kalau kupikir-pikir, tadi aku malu-maluin juga, ya.” Lalu Kaaya tertawa kecil.

“Nggak malu-maluin, kok,” Kousaku meyakinkan. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya saling memandang, mempertemukan mata jernih Kousaku dan mata sembap Kaaya. Kaaya tersenyum, dan semua kerinduan Kousaku menguap begitu saja. “Kaaya, habis ini kamu nggak akan menghilang lagi, ‘kan?”

Kaaya menggeleng. “Nggak, tenang saja. Ngomong-ngomong, harusnya hari ini aku menemani Ryubi.”

“Eh? Ya sudah kalau gitu, cepat ke sana. Aku pulang dulu,” ucap Kousaku. Kaaya mengangguk. “Terima kasih banyak, ya. Terima kasih pokoknya.”

“Sama-sama.”

Begitu Kaaya melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan melangkah pergi, sergapan kehampaan merambati hati Kousaku.

Jika yang memberi tahu bukan Kaaya, Kousaku tidak mungkin setenang ini. Kousaku pasti akan terpana di awal, mengatakan bahwa itu bohong, lalu menghabiskan waktu meyakinkan diri bahwa itu memang tak nyata.

Bahkan, sekarang pun semuanya terasa bagai mimpi, mengingat beberapa minggu lalu mereka masih berada di panggung yang sama. Beberapa bulan lalu Ryubi masih bertanya padanya tentang tips-tips menghadapi _juken_ , meminta pertimbangan Kousaku apakah Ryubi perlu hiatus seperti Nao atau tidak seperti Kousaku. Kousaku bilang terserah. Toh meski hiatus, fans Ryubi tidak akan berkurang.

Kousaku sempat membayangkan betapa nanti fans Ryubi akan semakin tergila-gila jika Ryubi mengunggah foto masuk SMA. Ada juga waktu di mana Kousaku membayangkan mereka berdua debut sebelum lulus SMA, merayakan kelulusan SMA bersama teman segrup mereka, yang entah siapa saja. Kousaku tidak pernah membayangkan ia akan berada di grup di mana tak ada Ryubi di sana. Ia dan Ryubi terlalu sering berada di panggung yang sama, menyanyikan lagu yang sama.

Tiba-tiba saja sesak menjejali dadanya.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gataulah anjir aku apdet tanpa baca ulang
> 
> aku gamau baca ulang
> 
> gamau
> 
> ini ff terkutuk

“Bagaimana kalau besok malam kita ke Taman Kotodai?” Mamanya mengusulkan. Kaaya—yang tengah memberi remah roti untuk burung-burung yang hinggap di jendela rumah sakit—seketika teringat pertengkaran mama dan papanya kemarin. Kemungkinan mamanya ingin pergi ke festival Tanabata berempat, tapi papanya mementingkan pekerjaannya. Papanya akhir-akhir ini memang sering lembur.

Kaaya tidak peduli jika ia egois, tapi ia tak bisa memaklumi alasan papanya. Festival Tanabata tinggal dua hari dan tidak ada yang tahu apakah mereka masih berempat di Tanabata tahun selanjutnya. Oleh karena itu, Kaaya langsung menyetujui,”Mau!”

“Berempat?” Ryubi bertanya, dan seketika raut wajah mamanya berubah. Ada pahit yang menyelip di senyumnya. “Bertiga saja. Papamu kan sibuk.”

“Oh iya.” Ryubi tidak menanyakan apa pun lagi mengenai itu, meski Kaaya berpikir mungkin Ryubi sudah tahu orang tua mereka bertengkar lagi. Kaaya memilih diam dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mengamati burung-burung yang mematuki remah-remah roti.

“Mama beli makanan dulu, ya. Kalian mau titip apa?” tanya mamanya kemudian. Tak ada satu pun di antara keduanya yang minta dibelikan sesuatu, jadi mamanya langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kaaya tersenyum senang. “Akhirnya kita bisa pergi ke festival Tanabata!”

Sejak bercerita pada Kousaku kemarin, rasanya setengah dari beban hati Kaaya terangkat. Wajahnya menjadi lebih berseri dan nada bicaranya lebih ceria. Ryubi tidak terlalu peka untuk menyadari perubahan itu, jadi Kaaya tidak tampak mencurigakan. Meski sejatinya Kaaya merasa sangat tidak enak membocorkan rahasia dan menyembunyikannya. Kaaya bukan tipe yang seperti itu. Ia ingin mengaku pada Ryubi, tapi belum menemukan waktu yang pas. Lagi pula, menurut Kaaya tidak apa-apa Kousaku tahu. Toh mereka teman dekat. Ryubi tidak akan marah, ‘kan?

“Hari ini kita tidur seharian saja biar nanti malam nggak ngantuk,” Kaaya masih berceloteh dengan semangat. Ia memang sangat ingin pergi ke festival Tanabata. Sudah berhari-hari ia iri dengan ocehan teman-temannya di _group chat_ soal festival kebanggaan Sendai itu.

“Eh, tapi …,” Ryubi memotong kalimat ceria Kaaya dengan nada yang terdengar lesu. Kaaya mengerling. “Apa?”

“Aku kan nggak bisa jalan?”

Kaaya tertegun. Untuk sesaat, tadi ia lupa akan fakta itu. Sejak beberapa hari lalu, Ryubi memang tiba-tiba kehilangan kemampuan berjalannya. Rasa sakit di hati Kaaya masih membekas jika teringat hari itu, saat Ryubi tiba-tiba terjatuh dan hanya memandang Kaaya sambil berkata,’Kaaya, aku nggak bisa bangun lagi.’ Malamnya mamanya menangis, dan saat Kaaya memergokinya, mamanya berkata,’Bertahun-tahun mama melihat Ryubi begitu bahagia menari di panggung, kenapa takdir begitu kejam padanya?’

“Ah, itu mah urusan gampang,” jawab Kaaya kemudian, setelah terpaku dengan memori-memori melintas dalam otaknya. “Apa mau aku gendong?”

“Memangnya kuat?”

“Kan waktu menikah nanti aku mau gendong Kousaku, masa gendong kamu saja nggak kuat?”

“Oh iya, benar juga.” Ryubi tersenyum tipis. “Tapi nggak usah deh, gendongan perdanamu buat Kousaku saja. Eh, ngomong-ngomong … tanyakan ke Kousaku dong, anak-anak Ebisen sudah ke Kotodai atau belum. Aku nggak mau ketemu mereka. Tapi jangan mencurigakan ya tanyanya.”

“Umm, sebenarnya …,” Kaaya memutuskan ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengaku. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kesalahannya sendiri lama-lama. Lebih baik ia mengaku dan menanggung risiko daripada terus merasa bersalah, meski tentu ia berharap (dan setengah yakin) Ryubi tidak akan marah.

“Kenapa?”

“Aku … sudah bilang pada Kousaku.”

Senyap sejenak. Ryubi hanya memandang Kaaya tidak percaya, lalu bertanya,”Apa?”

“A-Aku sudah bilang … pada Kousaku,” Kaaya mengulang dengan gugup. Nada yang digunakan Ryubi pada satu kata tadi entah kenapa langsung menancap ke hati Kaaya. Kaaya melanjutkan, semakin gugup karena Ryubi tidak menjawab. “So-Soal … dirimu. Aku bilang kemarin.”

Ryubi masih menatap Kaaya, dan Kaaya menemukan kekecewaan di matanya. Kaaya tak berani mengatakan apa pun, hanya duduk dengan canggung, memandang Ryubi takut-takut. Ryubi membuka mulut, bicara dengan suara yang lebih dingin,”Bukannya kamu bilang kamu nggak akan bilang siapa-siapa?”

“I-Iya.” Kaaya menunduk.

“Lalu? Kenapa kamu bilang Kousaku?”

“A-Aku kira … kalau Kousaku … nggak apa-apa. Kalian kan dekat ….”

“Aku sudah menegaskan kalau nggak usah bilang siapa pun, belum?” Ryubi menekankan pada kata-kata _siapa pun_. Lagi-lagi Kaaya mengangguk gelisah. “Iya, kamu bilang.”

“Terus kenapa kamu bilang? Kamu tahu kan kalau sudah janji nggak boleh sembarangan diingkari?”

Kaaya menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak menyangka suasana akan berubah secepat ini karena ia mengakui kesalahannya. Ia kira Ryubi akan memaklumi bahwa Kaaya tidak bisa menahannya sendiri dan butuh seseorang untuk membagi kesedihannya. Tapi begitu ia sadar Ryubi kecewa padanya, kini Kaaya yang merasa sangat egois. Kaaya merasa harusnya semua memang ia pendam sendiri saja. Kenapa ia malah membawa-bawa Kousaku?

“Kamu marah sama aku?” Kaaya menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Ryubi tidak menjawab, hanya menghela napas dengan desahan kesal dan memalingkan wajah. Itu sudah cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Kaaya. Kaaya turun dari kursi yang didudukinya di samping jendela, melangkah mendekati Ryubi. “Aku … minta maaf.”

Ryubi masih membisu.

Kaaya mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menyentuh bahu Ryubi, ingin membuatnya setidaknya menatap Kaaya. Tapi, baru saja tangan Kaaya mencapai bahu Ryubi yang kian hari kian kurus, Ryubi menepisnya.

Kaaya langsung menarik tangannya kaget, mengambil satu langkah mundur. Ia memegangi tangannya yang baru saja ditampik, seolah ada rasa sakit di sana, padahal tidak. Tangan Kaaya tidak apa-apa. Hatinya yang dirayapi rasa sakit—ditambah rasa bersalah karena tahu ini akibat perbuatannya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Ryubi memandang Kaaya dengan tatapan meminta maaf yang tak dapat diinterpretasikan Kaaya. Kaaya terlanjur diliputi rasa terluka dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa dua-duanya membisu, tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa, hingga pada akhirnya Kaaya yang pertama membuka suara,”Aku tahu … aku salah. Maaf. Aku pulang dulu.”

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ryubi, Kaaya melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu,

.

Sementara itu, mama mereka yang baru kembali dari kantin rumah sakit malah bertemu Kousaku. “Loh? Kousaku, ‘kan?”

Kousaku menoleh, sedikit terkejut. Tapi ia langsung mengenal mama dari sahabat terdekatnya di Ebidan Sendai itu, berhubung Kousaku juga tak hanya sekali dua kali berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Kamei. Salah satu kunjungannya ternyata menjadi benang merah yang menghubungkannya dengan Kaaya hingga sekarang.

“Eh, iya, Tante,” Kousaku menjawab gugup.

“Kamu sudah diberi tahu Kaaya, ya?”

Kousaku mengangguk. Mama Ryubi dan Kaaya, atau mari kita sebut saja Nyonya Kamei, tersenyum. Ada kelegaan dalam senyumannya. “Syukurlah. Aku senang Kaaya akhirnya menceritakannya pada orang lain. Aku tahu dia memang butuh itu.”

“Eh ….” Kousaku jadi bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia bisa bersikap biasa saat menghadapi Nyonya Kamei sebagai mama Ryubi, tapi ia tetap canggung saat menyadari wanita itu juga mama dari Kaaya. Sementara Kousaku berpikir keras untuk menjawab, Nyonya Kamei bicara lagi,”Loh? Itu Kaaya, ‘kan?”

Kousaku mengikuti arah pandang Nyonya Kamei. Benar saja, terlihat sosok Kaaya yang berjalan lesu. Begitu Kaaya sampai ke hadapan Kousaku dan mamanya, matanya membundar. “Kousaku, kamu mending pulang saja,” ucapnya tak bersemangat.

“Kamu kenapa? Tadi sebelum mama pergi sepertinya kamu ceria-ceria saja,” tanya sang mama. Kaaya menghela napas. “Ryubi marah padaku karena aku mengaku membocorkannya pada Kousaku. Ma, aku pulang saja, ya. Sepertinya Ryubi juga nggak mau ketemu aku.”

Kaaya melangkah meninggalkan mereka. Kousaku hendak menyusul, namun Nyonya Kamei mencegah,”Jangan. Lebih baik kita bujuk saja Ryubi.”

Kousaku memandangnya bingung. “Kita?”

“Lho, ini masalahnya kan gara-gara kamu.”

Kousaku menunduk, merasa bersalah. “Maaf ….”

Tapi Nyonya Kamei malah tertawa. “Astaga, aku hanya bercanda. Maksudku, kamu yang tahu perasaan Kaaya yang sebenarnya. Kamu harus menjelaskannya pada Ryubi agar dia memaafkan adiknya.”

Kousaku setuju. Pada akhirnya, Nyonya Kamei menyuruh Kousaku menunggu di luar sebentar, sementara ia akan bicara dengan anak sulungnya terlebih dahulu.

Sang mama membuka pintu, lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang. Ryubi tak mengatakan apa-apa, takut mamanya bertanya mengapa Kaaya tidak ada di sana.

“Kamu marah pada Kaaya?”

_Ah, ternyata mama malah sudah tahu._

“Aku nggak bermaksud kelihatan semarah itu,” jawab Ryubi. “Aku memang kecewa dia membocorkan rahasia, pada Kousaku pula … tapi aku nggak bermaksud membuat dia langsung pulang begitu.”

Mamanya menarik napas, lalu tersenyum. “Ryubi, mama pernah menangis di depanmu, ‘kan?”

Ryubi mengangguk ragu. Masih dengan senyum lembut yang sama, sang mama melanjutkan,”Kaaya pernah, nggak?”

Ryubi memutar ingatannya, tak menemukan jejak-jejak memori yang berisi tangisan Kaaya di depannya. Meski sebagian memorinya terhapus karena penyakit itu, tapi ia yakin benar Kaaya memang tak pernah menangis di hadapannya, bukan karena ingatan tentang itu yang menghilang.

“…. Nggak pernah, Ma,” akhirnya Ryubi menjawab.

“Kalau kamu yang jadi Kaaya, menurutmu mungkin nggak Kaaya ngggak pernah nangis?”

Ryubi terdiam sejenak. Sejak kecil, Kaaya sebenarnya jarang menangis. Kalaupun menangis, biasanya hanya air mata yang mengalir dalam diam, tanpa isakan-isakan yang terdengar. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir …,”Kalau aku dan Kaaya bertukar posisi, aku pasti bakal menangisinya.”

“Kamu sudah mengerti, belum?”

“…. Apanya?” Ryubi tidak mengerti poin mamanya.

“Kaaya nggak menangis di depanmu, bukan berarti dia nggak pernah menangis,” mamanya mulai menjelaskan. “Dia cuma menahannya, memendamnya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya dia nggak tahan dan butuh orang lain yang dia percaya buat meluapkan perasaannya.”

Tapi Ryubi masih belum bisa menerimanya. “Kenapa dia nggak cerita ke mama saja?”

“Karena mama nggak sekuat Kaaya, Ryubi. Kaaya memang sering tiba-tiba memeluk mama, tapi itu bukan demi dia. Kaaya begitu buat menghibur mama.”

Kali ini, Ryubi tidak menjawab.

“Kalau kamu masih nggak terima, kamu bisa tanya Kousaku, Kaaya cerita apa saja.”

“Aku nggak pernah _chat_ atau ketemu Kousaku lagi.”

“Dia di sini.”

“Hah?”

Detik berikutnya, mamanya sudah beranjak, memanggil Kousaku di luar, mempersilakannya masuk dan bergantian tempat.

Kousaku masuk dengan canggung. Satu bulan lebih tidak bertemu dengan Ryubi, rasanya benar-benar aneh harus menemuinya dalam suasana seperti ini. Kousaku hanya berdiri di samping pintu tanpa bergerak.

“Kenapa kamu cuma di situ?” Ryubi mengagetkannya. Masih tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Kousaku berjalan pelan, lalu duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki mama Ryubi. Mereka sama-sama ingin mengamati apa yang berubah dari satu sama lain selama tidak bertemu, tapi tidak ada yang melakukannya. Mereka hanya terkurung sunyi yang terasa begitu aneh.

“Jangan marah pada Kaaya.” Akhirnya Kousaku memutuskan untuk _to the point_.

“Dia bilang apa saja padamu?”

“Nggak banyak,” jawab Kousaku jujur. Memang tidak banyak yang diceritakan Kaaya. Ryubi bertanya lagi,”Sebenarnya aku penasaran sama bagaimana Kaaya menyembunyikannya selama ini sampai akhirnya dia nggak tahan untuk membocorkan. Padahal kalian _chat_ setiap hari, ‘kan?”

Kousaku menggeleng. “Kamu nggak tahu? Begitu kamu menghilang, Kaaya juga ikut menghilang dariku.”

“Hah?”

“Dia sama sekali nggak balas _chat-_ ku, sama sekali nggak angkat teleponku, dan langsung lari kalau ketemu aku. Dia benar-benar menghindari aku.”

“…. Kenapa?”

“Aku yakin mamamu sudah bilang.” Kousaku menghela napas. “Karena dia nggak sanggup lagi memendamnya sendirian.”

“Terus apa hubungannya sama menghindari kamu?”

“Dia bilang, setiap melihatku, dia jadi ingin bilang padaku,” jawab Kousaku. “Aku juga nggak ngerti kenapa aku, tapi katanya dia ingin mencurahkan semua yang dia pendam selama ini padaku. Jadi dia memilih menghindariku demi menjaga kepercayaanmu.”

“Yah, tapi akhirnya dia bocorkan juga.”

Diam-diam, Kousaku merasa sedikit jengkel. “Kalau aku jadi adikmu, aku sudah nggak tahu lagi harus apa, tahu. Mungkin aku bakal keluar agensi, nangis-nangis nggak tahu tempat. Tapi Kaaya nggak gitu. Kaaya masih bisa ceria di depan kamera, masih bisa bikin fans ketawa, masih bisa ketawa di depanmu.” Kousaku menekankan dua kata terakhir.

Lalu ia melanjutkan,”Padahal, kamu tahu dia bilang apa sama aku? Dia bilang dia takut. Selalu takut. Dia menjalani hari-harinya dengan takut kamu tiba-tiba nggak ada, mulai dari bangun tidur sampai tidur lagi. Tapi, apa dia menunjukkan itu? Nggak, ‘kan? Semuanya dia pendam sendiri, dan apa sekarang kamu marah saat adikmu menyerah dan butuh orang lain buat membagi perasaannya?”

Ryubi terpana. Baru kali ini Kousaku bicara sepanjang itu, dan dengan nada penuh penekanan seperti itu padanya. Kousaku yang dikenalnya selalu bicara dengan nada polos yang kadang disertai tawa. Namun, saat ini, di depannya, Kousaku seperti berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda—untuk membela Kaaya.

Ada dua hal yang dimengerti Ryubi setelah ucapan Kousaku selesai.

Pertama, pihak yang salah di sini memang dirinya.

Kedua, Kousaku benar-benar mencintai adiknya.

Ryubi menghela napas. “Kamu membuatku pusing.” Lalu buru-buru mengoreksi sebelum Kousaku menjadi panik,”Nggak, tadi itu cuma perumpamaan. Tapi … aku nggak tahu. Aku nggak tahu Kaaya begitu. Aku terlalu percaya sama yang diperlihatkan Kaaya di depanku.”

“Jadi? Kamu nggak akan marah sama Kaaya lagi, ‘kan?”

“Nggak. Jemput Kaaya ke sini, dong.”

“Eh?”

“Tiba-tiba aku kangen Kaaya.”

“Tapi kalau Kaaya nggak percaya kalau kamu yang menyuruh dia ke sini, gimana?”

“Ya itu tugasmu buat meyakinkan Kaaya.” Lalu, melihat raut protes Kousaku, Ryubi melanjutkan,”Ya sudah, nanti aku telepon Kaaya kalau dia nggak mau.”

Tapi ternyata tak sesulit itu meyakinkan Kaaya. Setelah naik bis menuju rumah Kaaya, menemukan Kaaya dengan mata sembap memandangi sebuah album (Kousaku berasumsi itu album foto-foto masa kecil Kaaya dengan Ryubi), Kousaku hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk mengajak Kaaya ke rumah sakit. Kaaya masih menggosok air matanya dengan kasar sepanjang perjalanan, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Kousaku dan Nyonya Kamei membiarkan Kaaya memasuki kamar itu sendirian. Kaaya melangkah pelan, dengan luka masih menyelimuti hatinya, dan berdiri di samping ranjang tempat Ryubi duduk bersandar.

“Aku nggak marah sama kamu,” Ryubi memecahkan sunyi. Kali ini Kaaya yang tidak menjawab.

“Kousaku sudah cerita. Impas, ‘kan? Kamu membocorkan rahasiaku ke Kousaku, Kousaku membocorkan rahasiamu ke aku. Apa aku perlu membocorkan rahasia Kousaku ke kamu?”

Kaaya memandang Ryubi dengan mata yang masih memerah. Bibirnya setengah terbuka, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi cepat-cepat ia katupkan lagi. Dadanya naik turun mengatur napas. Sekalipun Kousaku sudah menceritakan apa yang selama ini tidak diketahui Ryubi, tetap saja Kaaya tidak ingin menangis di depan kakaknya.

“Aku nggak tahu kamu setakut itu, Kaaya,” ucap Ryubi lagi. “Maaf aku nggak tahu. Dan maaf sudah bikin kamu takut.”

Kaaya menggeleng, ingin mengatakan bahwa Ryubi tidak perlu meminta maaf, bahwa itu bukan salah Ryubi, tapi Kaaya merasa air matanya akan tumpah kalau ia berkata-kata.

Tiba-tiba Ryubi merentangkan tangannya. “Sini.”

“…. Hah?” Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kaaya.

“Daripada kamu menangis di pelukan orang lain.”

Kaaya mendekat ragu. Ryubi masih menunggu. Untuk beberapa detik, Kaaya hanya membatu di sana, sebelum kemudian mendekap Ryubi tanpa aba-aba. Seketika, Kaaya menangis tersedu-sedu begitu tangan Ryubi menyentuh punggungnya. Kaaya benar-benar seperti menguras air matanya, menguras perasaannya, menangis lebih keras dari kemarin atau hari-hari sebelumnya saat ia menangis sendirian. Ia menangis hingga tubuhnya gemetar. Tangan Ryubi yang membelai rambutnya menenangkan Kaaya, sekaligus membuatnya semakin ingin terisak.

“Jangan pergi.”

Tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kaaya, di luar kesadarannya. Ryubi terdiam sejenak, menempelkan pipinya pada puncak kepala Kaaya, lalu menjawab pelan,”Kamu nggak akan kehilangan aku.”

“Aku tahu,” jawab Kaaya di sela tangisnya. “Aku tahu sejauh apa pun kamu pergi, kamu akan tetap ada di sini.”

“Jadi kamu nggak perlu takut, ‘kan?”

“Aku … tetap saja ….” Lalu ucapan Kaaya kembali terputus oleh tangis. Akhirnya Ryubi hanya membiarkan Kaaya menangis sepuasnya, diam-diam berkata dalam hati,  _sebenarnya aku juga nggak mau meninggalkanmu, Kaaya._

Setelah tangis Kaaya mereda, ia melepas dekapannya. Ryubi memegang kedua pipi Kaaya, lalu menghapus air mata. Air mata Kaaya malah semakin berlinang lagi. Kaaya yakin ia tak pernah diperlakukan selembut ini oleh Ryubi, kecuali tiap kali Kaaya terjatuh di masa kecil mereka, dan Ryubi akan menggendongnya pulang.

“Kalau kamu terus menangis, nanti kamu jadi jelek kalau ke festival Tanabata,” ucap Ryubi. “Aku juga nggak mau bawa cewek jelek ke festival.”

Kaaya tertawa kecil, jenis tawa artifisial yang bercampur dengan tangis. Kaaya memegang tangan Ryubi yang masih menangkup pipinya, merasakan betapa jemari itu bertambah kurus tiap harinya, bersamaan dengan fungsinya yang sedikit demi sedikit berkurang. Kali ini Kaaya tersenyum. “Ternyata dipeluk kakak sendiri lebih enak daripada dipeluk Kousaku.”

Ryubi tertawa. “Tapi nggak apa-apa, kok. Toh kamu suka Kousaku, jadi nggak apa-apa kalau kamu mau dipeluk Kousaku juga.”

“Jadi kamu sudah nggak marah?”

“Nggak. Oh iya, tadi aku bilang aku mau kasih tahu kamu rahasia Kousaku, ‘kan?”

Kaaya berpura-pura tidak peduli, tapi Ryubi tahu adiknya penasaran. Maka ia melanjutkan sendiri,”Kousaku benar-benar mencintaimu.”

“Rahasia macam apa itu?” protes Kaaya.

“Sudah bukan rahasia lagi, ya?”

“Bukan begitu! Nggak asyik saja.”

Lalu Kaaya baru sadar tangan mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama sedari tadi. Kaaya mengubah posisi tangannya menjadi menggenggam jemari Ryubi, membuatnya turun dari pipi Kaaya. Untuk beberapa saat Kaaya hanya menghela napas dan memandang tangan mereka berdua yang masih saling menggenggam, seolah tak ingin saling kehilangan, hanya ingin terus menjaga selamanya.

“Kamu akan terus di sini,” gumam Kaaya kemudian. “Ada ataupun nggak ada.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOE SUMPA AKU STRES MENGINGAT ISI FF INI HUHU  
> INGET AJA STRES APALAGI REREAD KAN GA SANGGUP  
> TERUS AKU NERUSINNYA GIMANA  
> SAYANG BGT UDAH 60K MASA GA AKU TERUSIN  
> TP ISINYA GA WARAS ANJER


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bisa ga sih ff ini dilenyapkan dari dunia hingga tak berbekas seolah aku ga pernah bikin
> 
> jangan deng sayang ak cape ngetiknya
> 
> TP AK NYESEL NGETIK

Esok harinya, mereka merealisasikan rencana pergi ke Kotodai Park, menikmati festival Tanabata. Mama Ryubi dan Kaaya berhasil memaksa Kousaku untuk ikut menghadiri festival bersama mereka. Awalnya Kousaku merasa tidak enak karena menjadi satu-satunya Koizumi di tengah-tengah Kamei, tapi sang Nyonya Kamei berkata Kousaku sudah bukan orang lain lagi bagi mereka. Akhirnya Kousaku menyetujuinya sambil mengangguk malu-malu.

Kotodai Park cukup dekat dari kediaman Kamei. Kousaku sampai di rumah yang sudah sering dikunjunginya berkali-kali itu pukul enam, mendapati Kaaya yang mengenakan yukata , rambut yang ditata cantik dan wajah dipoles _make up_ tipis hasil paksaan mamanya.

Kousaku terpaku, dan Kaaya tersipu.

“Lihat, apa kata mama. Calon menantu mama benar-benar terpesona.” Tiba-tiba Nyonya Kamei memasuki ruang tamu, membuat Kousaku terkejut dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Ucapan ‘calon menantu’ langsung dari mama Kaaya tentu membuatnya tak berkutik.

Kousaku mengerling pada Kaaya kembali, tapi malah mendapati Ryubi yang entah sejak kapan berada di sebelah Kaaya, di atas kursi roda. Kousaku sedikit terkejut berhubung Kaaya tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal itu. Tanpa sadar, Kousaku jadi menatap Ryubi, sebelum kemudian Ryubi mengejutkannya,”Kousaku, kamu kaget, ya?”

Kousaku hanya mengangguk dengan wajah tak berdosa. “Soalnya Kaaya nggak bilang ….”

Ryubi tersenyum tipis. “Ya sudah, yang penting kamu juga kaget kan Kaaya bisa secantik ini?”

Kaaya memukul lengan Ryubi pelan. “Sudah, ih. Lihat wajah Kousaku makin merah.”

“Oh iya, Kousaku,” Nyonya Kamei ikut berbicara,”Kaaya nggak biasa pakai _geta_ , jadi nanti tolong dipegangi biar nggak jatuh, ya.”

“Mama!” Kaaya menatap mamanya dengan wajah cemberut. Bukan hanya Kousaku yang malu saat mamanya berkata demikian, bahkan Kaaya juga.

“Tuh, dengarkan titah calon mertua kalau mau direstui,” Ryubi menimpali. Kousaku benar-benar tak memiliki ide untuk menjawab, jadi dia hanya mengangguk-angguk polos. Sulit dipercaya kalau ia adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang memarahi Ryubi demi membela Kaaya tadi siang.

“Kalian jangan lupa pakai masker sama topi biar nggak diciduk fans,” Kaaya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kousaku memberinya tatapan protes. “Terus kamu nggak?”

“Aku lagi cantik malam ini, jadi nggak mau aku tutupin.”

“Nanti kalau kamu diciduk fans gimana?”

“Dih, nanti yang bakal datang kan banyak banget, ratusan ribu! Date Kaaya nggak seterkenal itu buat di- _notice_ dari sekian banyak orang.”

“Ya kita juga nggak seterkenal itu, kok!”

“Sudah deh, menurut saja.”

Nyonya Kamei hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat perdebatan antara Kaaya dan Kousaku. Tapi, sebagai mama dari Kaaya, bahkan Kousaku dan Kaaya terlihat begitu cocok di matanya.

Saat mereka berangkat, tentu saja Kousaku tidak berani memegang tangan Kaaya, apalagi di depan mamanya. Tapi yang dikatakan mama mereka tadi bukan hanya hiperbola. Baru beberapa langkah Kaaya keluar rumah, dia sudah tersandung. Kali ini Ryubi yang menangkap tangannya, karena kebetulan Kaaya jatuh di sebelahnya. Dengan gemas ia menarik tangan Kousaku yang berada tak jauh darinya, lalu menautkan tangan keduanya. “Begini saja kenapa susah, sih?”

Untuk beberapa saat, Ryubi memandang kedua tangan yang dipegangnya, sementara kedua pemiliknya hanya berusaha memalingkan wajah menyembunyikan rona yang menjalari pipi. Ryubi merasa tengah memberikan seluruh kepercayaannya tentang Kaaya pada Kousaku. Berkali-kali Ryubi menyadari ini, menyadari bahwa hanya Kousaku yang ia percaya untuk menjaga Kaaya jika ia pergi nanti, tapi tetap saja selalu muncul kekhawatiran bahwa Kaaya ternyata lebih rapuh dari yang ia bayangkan dan kehadiran Kousaku tak bisa mengatasinya.

“Kousaku,” panggilnya pelan, nyaris tertelan riuh orang-orang yang juga akan berangkat ke festival. Kousaku menoleh. “Apa?”

“Kamu nggak akan melepaskan Kaaya, ‘kan?”

“Hah?”

Ryubi melepaskan tangan mereka dari genggamannya, lalu berkata,”Nggak, maksudku hari ini. Jangan lepasin Kaaya, nanti dia jatuh lagi.”

“Tumben perhatian,” gumam Kaaya, yang hanya sekadar basa-basi. Pada akhirnya, Kousaku dan Kaaya memilih berjalan di belakang, sementara yang berada di depan adalah sang mama yang mendorong kursi roda anaknya.

Mereka menyusuri Jozenji-dori yang dihiasi _illumination_ sepanjang jalan. Pohon-pohon dilapisi gemerlap yang menyerupai ratusan berlian bercahaya, membuat Kaaya berkali-kali berhenti untuk mengagumi, tak peduli walau tahun lalu dan tahun-tahun sebelumnya Kaaya sudah melihatnya.

Kotodai Park sudah sangat ramai. Ada tiga bagian di sana, _stage_ tempat berbagai macam _performance_ ditampilkan, bagian tempat makanan dijual, dan bagian khusus semacam galeri budaya. Kaaya berinisiatis mengunjungi bagian galeri budaya terlebih dahulu, mencari tempat menggantungkan _tanzaku_. Menulis harapan di _tanzaku_ tentu merupakan bagian paling wajib di festival Tanabata.

Kousaku mengambilkan empat lembar _tanzaku_ warna-warni dan spidol, lalu membagikannya pada Nyonya Kamei, Ryubi, dan Kaaya. Kaaya langsung mencari tempat tersembunyi untuk menulis harapan entah apa miliknya. Nyonya Kamei menulis cepat-cepat dan buru-buru menggantungnya. Kousaku masih memandangi kertas kosong di tangannya, bingung ingin menulis apa. Terlalu banyak harapan yang tidak akan cukup ditulis di selembar _tanzaku_.

Ryubi memilih untuk menulis di pangkuannya. Kousaku yang masih bingung akhirnya hanya memperhatikan Ryubi yang tak tampak berniat menyembunyikan apa yang ia harapkan. Ia terlihat begitu sabar menulis perlahan, dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, dan tulisan yang berbeda jauh dengan tulisan yang sering Ryubi banggakan di Battle Boys dulu.

Impian Ryubi sederhana, bahkan sebenarnya Kousaku sudah menduganya.

_Semoga semuanya yang kutinggalkan nanti bahagia._

“Kamu sudah menduga ya, aku bakal nulis apa?” tanya Ryubi tiba-tiba. Kousaku mengangguk saja, masih bingung harus mencantumkan harapan apa.

“Memang harapan yang sangat pasaran sih. Pasaran ditulis orang yang akan mati. Tapi ini benar-benar yang aku harapkan.”

“Memangnya … berapa lama lagi?” tanya Kousaku ragu. Ryubi menjawab dengan suara tenang,”Lima sampai delapan bulan lagi, katanya.”

Kousaku terhenyak. Sesingkat itu.

Kousaku tak menjawab, lalu menulis harapannya di _tanzaku_ tanpa terlihat oleh siapa pun.

_Semoga semua orang menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan bahagia._

Tiba-tiba, Kaaya kembali dengan wajah ceria. “Mau nonton _live performance_ , nggak?”

“Kamu lama sekali,” protes Kousaku. Kaaya tertawa dengan inosennya,”Hahaha, habis aku menulis kecil-kecil dan banyak.”

“Memang kamu menulis apa?” Kali ini Ryubi yang bertanya. Kaaya tersenyum misterius. “Rahasia, dong. Kalau mau tahu, cari saja di antara ribuan _tanzaku_ itu.”

“Kalau Kousaku, mungkin bakal dia cari beneran, loh,” ucap Ryubi sambil memperhatikan Kousaku yang tengah menggantungkan _tanzaku_ , miliknya sendiri dan milik Ryubi. Kaaya tertawa lagi. “Doakan nggak, deh. Aku nggak mau menunggu karena masih banyak yang harus kita lakukan malam ini.”

Doa Kaaya terkabul karena Kousaku langsung kembali menghampiri mereka. Dua bersaudara itu tertawa, membuat Kousaku kebingungan. “Apa?”

“Nggak,” jawab Kaaya singkat. Lalu ia menoleh pada mamanya. “Ma, ke depan panggung boleh nggak?”

“Mama di sini saja, ya?” ucap mamanya. “Tapi kalian hati-hati.”

“Siap, Ma!” Lalu Kaaya mendorong kursi roda kakaknya dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat Kousaku yang panik mengingat Kaaya yang sudah berkali-kali jatuh gara-gara _geta_ yang dipakainya. Tapi Kousaku melihat wajah Ryubi sekilas, dan ada kilatan bahagia di sana, membuat Kousaku tak berani protes meski yang dilakukan Kaaya jelas-jelas berbahaya.

Beruntung Kaaya berhasil mendapatkan spasi yang cukup nyaman untuk menonton _live performance_ , tanpa terjadi insiden apa pun. Kousaku sedikit terengah mengikuti kecepatan Kaaya hingga Kaaya memandangnya dengan tatapan menghina. “Kamu baru lima belas tahun tapi payah ya, seperti kakek-kakek saja.”

“Kamu yang nggak manusiawi,” bantah Kousaku. Kaaya menggeleng tidak setuju. “Asal menyenangkan kan nggak apa-apa. Iya, ‘kan?” Ia mencari persetujuan pada Ryubi, dan Ryubi mengangguk saja daripada memperpanjang perdebatan.

“Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin _okonomiyaki_ ,” ucap Kaaya kemudian,”dan _zunda shake_. Tadi aku lihat ada yang jual di sekitar sana ….” Matanya mengarah pada tempat yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan. Kousaku mengerutkan dahi, setengah ogah-ogahan kalau-kalau Kaaya mengajak kembali ke sana. Tapi Kaaya menatap Kousaku penuh harap. “Belikan, dong.”

“Hah? Kenapa nggak dari tadi?” Ternyata malah lebih buruk dari perkiraan Kousaku. Ia sendiri yang disuruh ke sana. Tapi Kaaya menampilkan raut memelas yang tak bisa Kousaku tolak. “Inginnya baru sekarang.”

“…. Ya sudah, deh,” Kousaku mengalah. Lalu ia bertanya pada Ryubi,”Kamu mau juga, nggak?”

“Nggak, deh. Buat Kaaya saja. Kaaya, kamu ngidamnya masih lama tapi nyusahinnya sudah mulai dari sekarang, ya.” Ryubi teringat khayalan mereka beberapa hari lalu, membuat wajah Kaaya berubah cemberut sekaligus memerah. “Heh, nggak usah dibahas!”

Kousaku memandang mereka berdua bingung, tak tahu apa-apa soal drama yang pernah mereka karang. “Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu,” pamitnya sebelum melangkah pergi. Kousaku sebenarnya benci kerumunan. Misalnya disuruh membuat rencana kencan dengan Kaaya, dia pasti akan memilih tempat sepi, di mana dunia terasa hanya milik mereka berdua. Misalnya di sudut pantai yang jarang pengunjung, taman tua yang terlupakan, di mana saja asal tidak banyak orang.

Tapi Kaaya sebaliknya. Kaaya suka berada di tengah banyak orang, mengamati berbagai jenis kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Kaaya menemukan kesenangannya di tengah riuh ratusan percakapan yang bersahut-sahutan. Kaaya memang jiwa yang cocok untuk menjadi seorang _idol_ , berada di bawah sorot lampu dan ribuan fans yang mengelu-elukan namanya.

Sambil mengantri _okonomiyaki_ , Kousaku melihat toko _ringo ame_ di sebelahnya. Ada keinginan untuk membeli, namun ia berpikir akan terlihat lucu kalau yang laki-laki memegang _ringo ame_ dan yang perempuan memegang _okonomiyaki_. Kadang Kousaku dan Kaaya memang terbalik. Bahkan hal sesederhana cara duduk saja, kadang orang-orang memperdebatkan siapa yang duduk lebih manis. Kousaku jawabannya.

Pada akhirnya, Kousaku hanya memutuskan untuk membeli pesanan Kaaya dan kembali. Tapi karena Kousaku memang kadang tidak cerdas—meminjam istilah Kaaya—ia sempat lupa di mana terakhir kali ia meninggalkan Ryubi dan Kaaya. Kaaya pasti sudah menggerutu kenapa Kousaku lama sekali, sementara Kousaku masih berputar-putar berusaha mencari sosok mereka. Ia terlihat seperti anak hilang dengan _okonomiyaki_ panas di tangan kanan dan _zunda shake_ dingin di tangan kiri.

Ketika akhirnya mata Kousaku menangkap Ryubi dan Kaaya, ia sudah menarik napas lega dan bersiap berlari menghampiri. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

Saat itu, Kaaya tertawa. Tanpa menyadari Kousaku yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Kaaya tertawa dan tanpa sengaja tersorot _spotlight_ yang hilir mudik menyinari penonton. Detik itu Kaaya terlihat menjadi seribu kali lebih indah di mata Kousaku. Dan detik itu juga, Kousaku merasa bodoh karena baru memahami perkataan Ryubi tadi.

_Kamu nggak akan melepaskan Kaaya, ‘kan?_

Kousaku baru mengerti yang Ryubi maksud adalah _selamanya._

Tiba-tiba saja, Kousaku takut ia tak bisa menjaga Kaaya. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, Kaaya jauh lebih kuat darinya. Kousaku hanya laki-laki kelas satu SMA yang pusing dan ingin pulang berada di kerumunan, masih menginginkan _ringo ame_ dan tersesat saat mencari Ryubi dan Kaaya, padahal jaraknya hanya beberapa meter. Kaaya jelas lebih segala-galanya.

_Lalu kenapa Ryubi mempercayakan Kaaya pada orang sepertiku?_

Kalau tidak ingat tengah membawa pesanan Kaaya, Kousaku pasti sudah ditelan rasa pesimisnya dan memilih melarikan diri. Tapi satu sisi di dalam hatinya sadar ia tak boleh selamanya menjadi pengecut kalau ingin melindungi tawa Kaaya. Maka Kousaku memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka lagi.

“Kamu lama banget!”

Kousaku sudah menduga itu adalah kalimat pertama yang dikatakan Kaaya. Kousaku meminta maaf, lalu berdiri di samping Kaaya, ikut menonton tarian tradisional yang sedang ditampilkan. Kaaya terus melontarkan komentar-komentar kecil, seperti warna kostum yang menarik perhatiannya, bagian musik yang menjadi favoritnya, bertanya apakah nanti Kaaya juga bisa menari seperti itu, dan sebagainya. Kaaya tidak pernah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan meski beberapa hari lalu memang ada kabut yang menutupi keceriaannya. Setelah meluapkan perasaan yang ia pendam, keceriaan kembali hadir dalam nada bicara Kaaya.

Tiba-tiba, Kaaya menggenggam tangan Kousaku. Itu bukan merupakan gestur yang jarang dilakukan Kaaya, malah sebagian besar adegan Kousaku dan Kaaya yang berpegangan tangan selalu didahului oleh Kaaya. Tapi saat Kousaku menoleh, ia mendapati Kaaya juga menggenggam tangan Ryubi yang berada di sisi yang berlawanan.

Kaaya tertawa saat kedua lelaki di kanan kirinya memandanginya. “Haha, fans kalian pasti iri aku bisa memegang tangan dua member Battle Boys paling populer.”

“Mantan member dan member,” koreksi Ryubi. Kaaya tidak menggubrisnya. “Tapi fansku pasti juga iri sama kalian. Bagaimanapun, aku merasa beruntung bisa ada di sini, di tengah kalian!”

“Aku juga,” Ryubi menimpali. “Mungkin kamu memberi tahu Kousaku ternyata bukan hal jelek juga.”

Kousaku memilih diam. Sebagian dari otaknya masih tak bisa mencerna momen ini. Momen ini masih terasa seperti semi-fiktif dalam pemahamannya. Tidak sepenuhnya berada dalam realita. Rasanya seperti saat kau mencoba terlelap, seseorang bicara padamu dan kau akan bingung menentukan itu bagian dari mimpi atau realita.

“Pulang sekarang, yuk?” Kaaya menawarkan.

“Cepet banget,” protes Ryubi. Kaaya mengerutkan dahi. “Kan kata mama memang nggak boleh lama-lama!”

“Tapi ini baru sebentar banget. Makananmu saja belum habis.”

“Ya sudah, habis aku makan.” Lalu Kaaya memakan _okonomiyaki_ -nya cepat-cepat, beruntung dia tidak tersedak. Tapi baru saja Kaaya hendak melontarkan ajakan pulang lagi, Kousaku menunjuk ke bagian yang sedikit sepi—mungkin karena itu bukan spasi yang strategis untuk menonton _live performance_. “Itu bukannya orang tua kalian?”

Kaaya dan Ryubi mengikuti arah telunjuk Kousaku. Ada sedikit gelenyar dalam hati Kaaya saat Kousaku mengatakan ‘orang tua kalian’, padahal Kaaya tahu yang hadir di sini hanya mamanya.

Tapi Kaaya salah.

Kousaku tidak salah memilih diksi saat mengatakan itu. Memang di sana ada mama dan papanya, berdiri bersebelahan, seolah tak pernah ada pertengkaran di antara mereka. Ryubi dan Kaaya memandangi mereka nyaris tanpa berkedip. Kousaku yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya diam, beranggapan mereka tengah bingung karena tadi papa mereka tidak ada, lalu tiba-tiba muncul. Padahal itu hanya sebagian dari alasan Ryubi dan Kaaya membatu saat ini.

“Kita pulang duluan saja. Nanti _chat_ mama,” ucap Ryubi kemudian. Kaaya mengangguk setuju, tersenyum tipis. “Papa memang suka kasih mama kejutan, ya?” Ada harapan kecil dalam hati Kaaya, semoga orang tuanya tidak benar-benar ingin berpisah.

“Nanti saja _chat_ -nya. Kalau kamu _chat_ sekarang nanti mereka juga buru-buru pulang,” Ryubi menyarankan. “Mungkin mama dan papa juga butuh momen mesra seperti anak muda.”

Akhirnya mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk pulang. Kousaku memilih mengambil bis ke rumahnya sendiri, setelah melepaskan genggaman tangan Kaaya dengan dramatis, lalu mengatakan pada Ryubi kalau Kousaku akan datang kapan-kapan. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan, katanya. Ryubi dan Kaaya juga langsung pulang—setelah Kaaya memborong kertas origami entah untuk apa— meski awalnya Ryubi mengajak Kaaya untuk kabur ke Zuihoden Mausoleum untuk melihat ratusan lentera bambu. Kaaya tidak mengizinkan dengan alasan sudah terlalu malam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kenapa ada author yg benci bet ke ffnya seperti ak


	15. Chapter 15

Sesampainya di rumah, Kaaya menghamburkan kertas origaminya di lantai ruang keluarga yang berlapis karpet. Ryubi memandangnya heran. “Buat apa, sih?”

“Salah satu tradisi Tanabata, membuat bangau kertas,” jawab Kaaya, sambil mengambil sehelai kertas berwarna hijau muda, melipatnya dengan cekatan.

“Yang seribu bangau buat mengabulkan permohonan?”

“Bukan yang itu. Yang membuat bangau sebanyak umur anggota keluarga tertua, biar semua anggota keluarganya mendapat umur panjang.”

Ryubi mengamati tangan Kaaya yang membuat bangau kertas dengan begitu cepat, seakan itu merupakan keahlian terbaiknya. Kaaya menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Ryubi. “Kamu juga buat, dong.”

“Kamu percaya yang seperti ini?” tanya Ryubi sambil menerima kertas yang disodorkan Kaaya. Ryubi hanya membolak-baliknya, berusaha menemukan memori cara membuat bangau kertas dalam benaknya, tapi tidak ada. Memperhatikan Kaaya pun percuma karena kecepatannya gila.

Kaaya mengangkat bahu sebagai respons untuk pertanyaan Ryubi. “Aku nggak tahu, tapi menurutku lebih baik berharap daripada nggak sama sekali. Dan kalau nggak terkabul pun, aku nggak akan marah. Itu yang selalu aku pikirkan tiap menulis di _tanzaku_ setiap tahun, atau sekarang.”

“Sejak kapan kamu jadi bijak?”

“Bijak gimana? Itu cuma yang aku pikirkan, sudah sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Eh, kalau nggak bisa bikin origaminya, bilang, dong!” Kaaya menyadari kertas yang sedari tadi belum berbentuk apa-apa di tangan Ryubi. Ryubi ikut memprotesnya,”Kamu nggak bisa ditiru, bikinnya cepet banget.”

“Ya sudah, pelan-pelan nih.” Kaaya memperlambat gerakannya. Ia dengan sabar menanti gerakan tangan kakaknya yang perlahan, yang kadang lebih dikuasai tremor daripada gerakan yang berusaha ia kendalikan, dan barangkali seharusnya Kaaya sudah membuat empat atau lima bangau kertas selama itu. Tapi Kaaya tetap menunggu untuk meneruskan langkah selanjutnya.

“Tadi itu sebentar banget, ya,” ucap Ryubi sambil terus membuat bangau kertas. Kaaya menatapnya bingung. “Apanya?”

“Kita di festival Tanabata. Dulu kita seharian di festival, tapi nggak bareng.”

Kaaya mengangguk, membenarkan. Tahun lalu Kaaya pergi dengan Karen dan Hinano, sementara Ryubi dengan Haruma dan Kousaku. Mereka pergi pagi-pagi dan pulang malam hari, merasakan euforia dan kesenangan yang mereka bagi di ruang keluarga. Tapi berada di festival seharian bersama teman-teman ternyata tak dapat menandingi kebahagiaan sederhana hari ini, meski hanya berlangsung singkat, tapi mereka ada untuk satu sama lain.

“Mungkin Tanabata tahun ini akan jadi Tanabata favoritku,” ucap Kaaya setelah menghitung jumlah origami bangau yang belum mencapai setengah target. Ryubi tidak menjawab, sehingga kemudian Kaaya memutuskan untuk meraih HP, mengabari mama mereka bahwa mereka sudah di rumah jadi mama dan papa bisa menikmati festival dulu tanpa khawatir.

“Karena ini Tanabata terakhir sama aku?” Tiba-tiba Ryubi memudarkan sunyi, membuat Kaaya langsung mengangkat wajahnya dari layar ponsel. Berapa kali pun Kaaya berusaha membicarakan kata-kata ‘terlarang’ seperti itu dengan terbuka, tanpa perasaan enggan atau penolakan, tetap saja ia tak bisa. Maka ia hanya menjawab,”Karena aku pergi sama kamu dan Kousaku, nggak peduli itu yang terakhir atau gimana.”

Lalu suasana menjadi senyap kembali. Hanya terdengar suara kertas dibalik, detik jarum jam, dan gemerisik dahan di luar.

“Ambilin air, dong,” pinta Ryubi tiba-tiba. Kaaya langsung berdiri. “Yang panas, hangat, biasa saja, atau dingin?”

“Jangan air deh, susu saja.”

“Yang coklat apa vanila? Airnya gimana? Pakai gelas yang besarnya seberapa?”

Ryubi memandang adiknya kesal. “Kamu sudah seperti pelayan amatir yang ingin membuat pelanggannya puas sepuas-puasnya, tapi malah membuat kesal.”

“Jawab saja, daripada nggak pas,” protes Kaaya. Akhirnya Ryubi menurut. “Ya sudah. Yang coklat, air hangat, gelas sedang.”

“Siap.” Lalu Kaaya segera pergi ke dapur. Tanpa sadar, ia menggumamkan lagu Masshiro na Koi sementara tangannya dengan cekatan membuatkan pesanan Ryubi. Ia tampak seperti perempuan bahagia yang baru saja jatuh cinta. Barangkali Tanabata tahun ini memang benar-benar Tanabata favoritnya.

Tapi, begitu kembali ke ruang keluarga, senyumnya lenyap. Kaaya hanya mematung di pintu yang membatasi dapur dan ruang keluarga, masih memegang gelas berisi susu cokelat yang kehangatannya seakan tak berarti apa-apa lagi.

Kaaya paham permintaan Ryubi tadi hanya trik untuk membuat Kaaya pergi, agar tak melihatnya meneteskan air mata.

Sayang trik itu tak terlalu cerdas, karena Kaaya dapat melakukan pekerjaan itu dengan tangkas dan cepat kembali. Saat Kaaya kembali, Ryubi masih sibuk menghapus air mata, yang barangkali Ryubi perkirakan akan berhenti dalam waktu singkat, sesingkat Kaaya mengaduk susu coklat. Tapi perkiraannya meleset.

Kaaya meletakkan gelas yang dibawanya di meja, lalu bersimpuh di depan Ryubi. Ia bertanya pelan,”Kenapa?”

“Kok kamu cepet banget?” Ryubi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kaaya, masih berusaha menghapus air mata. Kaaya menarik kedua tangan Ryubi dan menahannya. “Kamu sudah pernah menangis di depan ratusan penggemarmu, nggak usah sok-sokan nggak mau menangis di depan adikmu, deh.”

“Itu kan beda,” protes Ryubi sambil memaksakan seulas senyum. “Karena waktu itu, yang menangis banyak. Dan walaupun pas itu aku menangis, nggak ada yang khawatir karena sebabnya cuma sederhana—seenggaknya setahu mereka begitu.”

“Jadi, kalau alasanmu sekarang nggak mau bikin aku khawatir, sudah terlambat, sebenarnya. Kamu kan tahu aku sudah khawatir dari kapan, karena segala hal.”

“Yah, kan biar kamu nggak tambah khawatir.”

“Tapi sudah terlambat,” bantah Kaaya tegas. “Aku di depanmu sekarang.”

Hanya hening yang menelan suasana selama beberapa detik kemudian. Kaaya memandangi tangan Ryubi dalam genggaman, mengusap-usapnya lembut seolah menyalurkan kehangatan. Beberapa helaan napas kemudian, Ryubi memanggil nama adiknya,”Kaaya.”

“Ya?”

“Aku … ingin ke Tanabata tahun depan.”

Kaaya membatu.

“Dan tahun depannya lagi. Lalu tahun depannya lagi ….”

Kaaya tak berani mengangkat wajah untuk menatap Ryubi, tapi ia melihat air mata jatuh di pangkuannya.

“Kamu bilang lebih baik berharap daripada nggak sama sekali, dan kamu nggak akan marah kalau itu nggak terkabul,” Ryubi melanjutkan. “Tapi aku nggak bisa gitu, Kaaya. Jujur, aku marah. Tapi aku nggak bisa bilang ke kalian, apalagi mama. Awalnya aku ingin bilang ke kamu, tapi setelah kamu jujur kemarin, aku jadi ragu. Terus habis aku pikir-pikir lagi sepanjang Tanabata tadi, aku jadi berpikir toh kita sama-sama takut. Tapi aku tetap nggak ingin menangis di depanmu.”

“Tapi aku sudah bilang, kamu bisa jujur sama aku ….”

“Iya,” Ryubi memotong ucapan Kaaya. “Aku sudah jujur sama kamu.”

Kali ini, Kaaya memberanikan diri menatap mata Ryubi yang berair. “Kamu marah karena harapanmu nggak terkabul?”

Ryubi mengangguk. “Waktu dokter bilang radioterapi bisa mengurangi gejalanya, aku berharap mungkin seenggaknya aku bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi, bisa jalan tanpa tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan lagi, bisa makan tanpa muntah lagi, dan sebagainya. Tapi apa? Sekarang aku malah nggak bisa jalan. Aku ingin banget marah waktu itu, tapi aku benar-benar nggak bisa jujur kalau ada mama. Aku nggak mau bikin mama semakin menangis.”

“Wajar kalau kamu marah …,” gumam Kaaya pelan. Sebenarnya ia berpikir kalau lebih baik ia diam, menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan lewat genggaman tangannya yang belum terlepas saja, tapi tetap ada dorongan untuk mengatakan itu. Untuk meyakinkan Ryubi bahwa yang dirasakannya bukan hal yang perlu ditentang, dan tidak masalah jujur mengenai semuanya.

“Sebelum kamu jujur kemarin, sebenarnya aku benar-benar nggak mengerti harus bagaimana ke kamu. Kamu nggak pernah menyuruhku optimis, percaya keajaiban seperti yang lain bilang. Tapi kamu juga nggak pernah memperlakukanku seakan hidupku memang tinggal sebentar lagi. Aku nggak mengerti isi pikiranmu. Sampai tadi, aku paham ….”

Mata Kaaya membundar, menanti lanjutannya. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri tak paham dengan dirinya sendiri, yang berusaha melakukan semuanya senormal mungkin. Setengah tidak ingin membuat Ryubi merasa kematian sebentar lagi menghampirinya, setengahnya lagi untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri yang kadang masih menolak realita.

“Aku jadi ingin ikut berharap sepertimu,” Akhirnya Ryubi meneruskan. “Awalnya aku pikir lebih baik nggak usah berharap kalau akhirnya cuma kecewa. Tapi saat kamu bilang ‘lebih baik berharap tapi nggak akan marah saat nggak terkabul’ sambil bikin origami bangau, yang sejujurnya kelihatan sedikit konyol, entah kenapa ‘berharap’ terdengar seperti sesuatu yang menyenangkan.”

Kaaya ingin menentang. Sejujurnya, ia berpendapat ‘berharap’ memang sedikit menyakitkan. Apalagi mengetahui mereka hanya bergantung pada harapan nol koma sekian persen untuk sembuh. Tapi kemudian Kaaya tersadar, nol koma sekian persen lebih baik dari nol sama sekali.

“Aku mungkin nggak bisa mengubah presentase harapan sembuhku, tapi di luar itu, masih banyak harapan yang kemungkinan terwujudnya lebih tinggi, ‘kan?” Ada nada ceria yang menyakitkan dalam suaranya. “Aku memang masih ingin ke festival Tanabata tahun depan, tahun depannya lagi, dan seterusnya. Aku masih ingin berdiri di panggung lagi. Aku masih ingin debut. Aku masih takut karena nggak tahu apakah mati itu sakit dan ke mana aku pergi setelah mati nanti.”

Kalimat terakhir bagaikan tepat menembus hati Kaaya, menyisakan luka dan rasa takut yang sama.

“Tapi ada kamu.” Kali ini, Ryubi melanjutkan dengan senyuman, seulas senyum yang—Kaaya tahu—begitu tulus. Aneh memang, sebuah lengkungan bibir yang terlihat begitu murni tercipta di tengah sisa-sisa air mata. Seperti matahari yang memaksa terbit di musim dingin di mana salju masih berguguran, tapi matahari itu nyata eksistensinya.

“…. Aku?”

“Iya. Entah kenapa kamu bikin aku jadi lebih berani. Jadi, Kaaya, boleh aku minta sesuatu yang agak egois?”

“Apa?”

“Kalau aku mau pergi nanti, kamu mau kan tetap di sampingku, sampai akhir?”

Napas Kaaya tercekat mendengarnya. Itu adalah jenis permintaan yang tak perlu ditanyakan. Jika saat itu benar-benar datang, tentu Kaaya tidak akan pergi hingga saat terakhir, bahkan mungkin masih tak beranjak hingga waktu kematian diumumkan, atau mungkin hingga pemakaman sudah akan dimulai. Bohong jika Kaaya tidak pernah membayangkan susunan momen itu—meski ia selalu buru-buru menepisnya dari pikiran.

Detik itu, Kaaya hanya mengangguk mantap. “Tentu saja. Kamu nggak perlu minta.”

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, suara wanita dan pria yang bahagia, dan mereka berdua tersenyum.

“Kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- terima kasih kepada oknum yang ngasih plot bangsat ini  
> \- terima kasih kepada lagu mabataki (sekejap mata) dari back number yang telah menginspirasi  
> \- maaf kepada yang saya aniaya di sini


End file.
